


Once Upon a Time in Konoha

by Bloatedcrayon, The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cop Gaara, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gloves, Handcuffs, Happy Birthday LeonkSpiderKitty!!!!!, Kakashi is FTM, LGBTQ Themes, LeeGaa, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Gai, Mafia henchman Rock Lee, NaruHina - Freeform, Safer Sex, ShikaTema, Shukaku is a cat, Trans Male Character, Trans!Kakashi, Unsafe Sex, a demon cat, dominate Lee, kankukiba, requested by LeonkSpiderKitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloatedcrayon/pseuds/Bloatedcrayon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Lee is a man from the wrong side of the tracks. Saved from a harsh life on the streets by mob boss Gai Maito, He acts as Gai's henchmen, working in the shadows. Lee takes orders, kills whoever and whenever he's told to and stands loyally on Gai's side. He has never once questioned his place in the mafia.  </p><p>Until he meets Gaara No Subaku.</p><p>Gaara is a straight-laced, no-nonsense cop on a mission to take down the mafia and bring justice to the streets of Konoha. After a chance meeting, Lee discovers what life could be like outside the mob and Gaara discovers how to let his guard down.   </p><p>But when Lee finds himself falling for the young officer, he must decide between the life he has built and the life he wants to share with the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, LeonkspiderKitty! 
> 
> this was a personal request of hers and I was only too happy to fulfill it!
> 
> Read and comment! more chapters to come.

 

* * *

 

Lee took a deep inhale from his cigarette, sighing out the smoke into the night air. He popped open the trunk of the car and stepped out onto the dock. He moved his cigarette to the corner of his mouth.

“It is actually a very nice evening out tonight,” Lee said aloud as he walked to his trunk and opened the door. Dark brown met scared blue eyes as Lee looked down at the man tied and gagged in the trunk.

The man wriggled, trying to squirm away from Lee. The tall man chuckled, giving the prisoner a bright smile.

“Now do not act that way,” Lee said as he hauled the man out by his collar with one hand, grabbing onto the large cement block that lay next to the car with the other. “You squealed on us to the police, cost the boss an entire drug ring. We cannot let a snitch live. It is time to accept your punishment like a man.”

The man tried to scream against his gag, but Lee tossed him onto the hard dock. Lee took another deep inhale and let the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling in a deep sigh.

Taking his pistol out of his black suits inside pocket, Lee screwed on the silencer to the barrel. The man looked up at Lee as he turned him towards the edge of the dock, silencing his muffled cries.

“I do hate to do this Hikaru, you are like a brother to me but Gai cannot have you talking about our dealings with the cops,” Lee said, face serious as he leaned down to tie the block of cement to the man’s bound feet. The man whimpered as Lee placed the cement block next to him.

The man shook, looking up at Lee with tear filled eyes as he sat on the edge of the dock. Lee pressed the silencer to the shaking man’s forehead. The man’s eyes were full of tears, pleading. Lee’s eyes softened as he cocked the pistol with his thumb.

“I know you are worried about your wife and daughter, but I assure you, no harm will come to them.” Lee said quietly as the man stopped shaking. “But what would they say about your sniveling in your last moments? Straighten yourself and be a man.” The man’s back stiffened after a moment, tears gone as his gaze hardened at Lee.

Lee replaced the barrel to the man’s head and took another deep inhale of his cigarette smoke.

“That is better.” Lee said as he pulled the trigger. The small whoosh of air from the silenced bullet filled the air for a brief moment before the body slumped forward and off the dock. Lee pushed the block off the edge and squatted down.

He watched the body sink as he exhaled and tossed the butt of the cigarette into the water. He turned, walking back towards the car and pulling out his phone from his pocket. He held down the speed dial and waited for the other end to pick up.

“Lee, I’m guessing you finished the job.” A stern voice said from the other end of the phone. Lee smiled.

“Of course Neji, the rat is sleeping with the fishes.” Lee responded as he turned on the car. The man on the other end of the phone made a small noise of approval.

“Excellent, Gai has your reward for a job well done. Time to come home.”  Neji stated as Lee nodded, taking out his pack of cigarettes again with a small hum.

“Right away Neji,” Lee said cheerily as he took out a smoke, placing it in his mouth. “I will be there in a moment.” The phone went dead as Lee pulled out his lighter, lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale.

Lee pulled onto the road, heading north and towards the nice side of the city. He rolled down the windows and let the air clear his thoughts. Killing men for Gai was becoming almost too easy. The night air was cool as he finally reached his destination.

The clubs lights read “Club Youth” in bright green letters as Lee walked up to the door. The bouncer was fending off the crowd as he walked up. The tall man noticed Lee right away and opened the rope.

“Boss is in the back by V.I.P.” he said simply as Lee nodded, giving his normal smile.

“Thanks, Shira.” Lee said, passing the man a crumpled bill as he moved passed the crowd and into the club. The club was full of people and chatter as many of the well-dressed people chatted, waiters bustled about with drinks on their trays while jazz played from the band on the stage.

Lee headed for the crowded booth, near the front and off to the side. The man sitting in the middle seat smiled brightly at Lee, black hair combed back and a glass of sake in front of him as he stood up. The man standing near the table nodded at Lee, long brown hair tied back neatly in a ponytail.

“Lee, good to see you my boy!” the tall man said happily, grin bright as he walked up to him. Lee nodded as the man kissed both of his cheeks, returning the gesture as the man led him over to the booth.

“Sir, it is always a pleasure.” Lee said brightly as Neji took a seat on the opposite side of Gai. The man snapped his fingers towards one of the waiters.

“Get a drink for my friend here.” Gai ordered jovially. “Water only, I’m still finding bits of chairs from the last time you got drunk Lee.”  Lee laughed as he turned towards the waiter.

“Water please.” Lee said simply as the waiter took off for the bar. He took out his metal cigarette holder and took out another smoke. Gai’s smile turned serious as he watched the younger man.

“I trust our problem has been handled accordingly?” Gai asked as Lee lite the small stick and took a deep breath. Lee nodded, giving his boss a thumbs up as he exhaled and smoke filled the booth. The man’s smile returned.

“Excellent!” Gai exclaimed as the waiter appeared, handing Lee a water with lemon before nervously walking away. “Really such a shame but I cannot tolerate any disloyalty in the family now can I?” Lee shook his head.

“Of course not sir.” Lee said with a smile as he sipped his water. Neji took a small envelope from his pocket, passing it to Lee as Gai leaned back in his chair.

“A reward for your hard work and loyalty my boy.” Gai said happily and turned to Neji. “Now Neji, you had something to tell me?” The brunette nodded, taking out a small notebook from his other pocket.

“Yes, it seems that there is a new upstart in the K.P.D. He was the one that Hikaru was feeding information.” Neji said, opening his notebook. “It’s still unclear how much of a threat he could be, but I advise that we watch him until that is made clear.” Gai nodded and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“Have our mole in the department keep an eye on him.” Gai ordered slowly, eyes narrowing as he reached for his drink. “I want his file if he can manage it.” Neji nodded, taking out his phone and typing a text message into it.

“Consider it done and I already took the liberty of asking Tenten to “persuade” the witness’s he gathered into keeping quiet. He won’t get far in his investigation.” Neji stated calmly and Gai clapped the man on the shoulder.

“That’s what I like about you Neji, always three steps ahead of the game.” Gai said as Lee rose from his seat. Gai looked up at him, quirking his dark, bushy eyebrow.

“If it is alright with you sir, I will take my leave.” Lee said, bowing his head slightly. Gai nodded, waving his hand.

“Yes my boy, you probably want to get home.” Gai conceded as Neji gave Lee a small nod. The man rose, giving Lee two more kisses on the cheek and grabbing his head on either side. “Anyone waiting for you there?” Lee shook his head.

“Just me sir, unless you count the stray cats I feed.” Lee joked as Gai’s brow wrinkled again.

“Well finding the right person can be…difficult in our line of work but don’t give up hope, your precious person is out there!” Gai exclaimed, “No one should go home to a cold bed!” Lee gave another nod as Neji rose to his feet.

“Be sure to show up for breakfast for the business meeting around eight.” Neji stated, giving Lee a strong squeeze on the shoulder. “I’ll have more information on the nuisance and we may need your help should he need some “convincing”.” Dread filled Lee’s gut as he nodded once more, giving Neji a thumbs up.

Lee then turned and took his leave, walking out to his car. He would have an early day tomorrow then.

* * *

 

His apartment was quiet and dark when he finally arrived home. He could probably afford to live someplace nicer by now, but Lee didn’t need much. He had a small kitchen, a single room and bathroom, his living room and a small room for his exercise equipment.

Lee sighed as he looked at the clock over the stove. It was midnight now, too late for a decent work out so he turned to the shower. He entered the small bathroom and left his clothes on the ground in a pile as he walked into the tub.

The water was cold at first but soon warmed to a steaming heat that beat down over his back. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, letting the water wash over his face.

He let the images of Hikaru’s scared face and tear-filled blue eyes flash in his mind. Guilt and dread ate at his spirit as he thought about the family that was now without a father. There were some things Lee disliked about his work, despite how deeply he cared for his boss and family.

He had been an orphan stealing money and food from strangers and stores to survive with fellow orphan Tenten. The girl was a talented thief, helping Lee steal food and Lee protected her from the harshness of the street. No one cared, no one even gave them a second glance, but they had each other. 

He had been sixteen when Tenten had stolen the wallet of the wrong man.

Lee was beaten bloody by the men that came after his friend. The men kept knocking him down, but he had Tenten to protect. Every time they knocked him down, he got back up. He’d managed to take out at least three of the five men by the time one of them flashed a gun. His life had flashed before his eyes when Gai Maito had arrived on the scene.

The strong figure of a man had smiled down at them, dark eyes shining as he reached down to help Lee up. Tenten taking his arm over her small shoulders to help him stand.

“What’s your name son?” Gai had asked, looking over Lee with an unreadable expression. Lee had blinked up at him with swollen eyes. It hurt to speak, but he had managed.

“Rock Lee, sir…” Lee had stated, willing his voice not to shake as the man laughed.

“Well Lee, you took out quite a few of my men by yourself.” He said then his gaze flicked to Tenten. “And you didn’t hesitate to defend your friend here. How would you both like to join my little family, we could use unwavering loyalty like yours.”

Lee hesitated for a moment, looking towards Tenten briefly. Gai raised a brow, gesturing towards the men behind him.

“You and your friend can come with me and have warm beds, money, food and anything else you could ever want,” The man explained with a smile. “Or you can continue to live on the streets and struggle to survive. The choice is yours.”

The choice had seemed easy at the time.

Gai had taken him and Tenten under his wing, practically raising them and holding true to his promise. Lee was quickly recognized for his strength and loyalty, becoming Gai’s left hand and taking care of things that needed to be done quietly. Lee was loyal to Gai and was only too happy to repay the man who had saved him from his old life.

But that loyalty didn’t save him from the faces that haunted him at night.

 Lee opened his eyes as the water started to run cold, indicating he had been in the shower for too long.  Lee let out a sigh as he washed his body, wiping away the smell of smoke.

He should really quit, but it wasn’t like he had a reason to.

Lee turned off the water and grabbed for the towel off the rack next to the shower, drying his shiny black hair. He quickly put on his sleep pants and walked out of the bathroom.

He laid his cigarette case onto the nightstand and set his alarm. He laid down in his cold bed, tiredness itching at his eyes but unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling and letting out another heavy sigh before turning onto his side.

He laid a hand on the empty side of his bed, letting his eyes slid shut and the demons he carried take his senses into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

Gaara groaned as he sorted through the files on his desk. It seemed his paperwork was multiplying. He was too frustrated to deal with this today.

Gaara had hit another wall in his investigation, one of his informants who had been giving him valuable information hadn’t shown up for their meeting today and one of his witnesses had recanted his original statement.

By the looks of the freshly broken fingers of the man’s hand, Gaara made the guess of what happened. It had to be the Maito family, the mafia family that practically ruled the city. They must have scared the witness into submission. God only knew what had happened to his informant.

Gaara had been determined to bring down that family since he arrived in Konoha, but they owned every aspect of the city. Every time he got closer to an arrest of one of the members of the mafia, he hit a ceiling because one of the witnesses recanted or disappeared altogether.

“Yo Gaara, heard you lost that witness, tough break!” A loud voice said just as Naruto Uzumaki rolled over on his desk chair next to his desk. The blond was another detective on the force that Gaara had been partnered with. Naruto was bright and friendly, but he had a habit of breaking the rules something that left the two of them often at odds.

“I will find another one, just a matter of time.” Gaara stated coolly, lifting up his coffee cup. “They have to make a mistake someday and when they do…” Naruto rolled his eyes, scoffing as he twirled in his chair.

“Good luck with that,” Kiba Inuzuka added as he walked by, his K-9 partner, Akamaru at his side. “It’s useless trying to take that family out. Just stick to muggers and domestic disturbance, it’ll keep you alive.”

Gaara looked up at Kiba and narrowed his eyes.

“I became a cop to help people and bring criminals to justice,” Gaara stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at the canine officer. “I will put every last one of those criminals behind bars for the rest of their miserable existences, including Gai Maito himself.”

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away towards the exit.

“Whatever red, it’s your funeral.” Kiba said as he waved, mumbling something about ‘self-righteous idiots with sticks up their asses.’ Gaara turned back to his paperwork as Naruto leaned over him.

“He’s got a point Gaara.” Naruto stated, leaning his elbow onto Gaara’s desk. “You’re too straight-laced for your own good.” Gaara didn’t even grace that comment with a response as a loud whistle filled the room.

“Subaku, you and Uzumaki are on the docks.” A loud voice came from the office as their chief of police, Kakashi Hatake, leaned against the door. The man’s silver hair seemed to defy gravity as he looked over at the younger men with his one good eye.

“Got a body in the river, coroners already there.” Kakashi stated as Gaara rose. “Try not to cause any trouble while you’re there.” Naruto laughed, grabbing his jacket from the back of his seat. Gaara laid his suit jacket over his arm as they made their way to the door.

“I don’t make any promises Kakashi!” Naruto said as they headed out the door and to the car. Naruto moved towards the driver’s seat and got into the car as Gaara took his seat on the passengers.

He took out his notebook, reviewing his notes as Naruto. He needed to figure out how to connect Maito to the drug warehouse they had just raided but it seemed like nothing he had found could do it.

Maito himself was good at covering his tracks, no doubt with the help of Neji Hyuuga. The man was Maito’s right hand and was not only highly intelligent but good at taking care of any and all problems that surfaced. He had eyes and ears all over the city.

There was another person too, one Gaara had been unable to identify. Naruto referred to the person as Maito’s “left hand” the person who executed the dirty work under the shroud of darkness. If Hyuuga was the brains and Maito was the power, this person was the muscle.

They arrived at the docks in record time and Gaara wasn’t surprised to see the crime scene tape everywhere. Naruto parked the car and Gaara was the first out, moving the tape to walk towards the woman that stood next to the body.

“Hey grandma, what do we have?” Naruto called out as the blonde woman turned. Her eyes narrowed at Naruto.

“Don’t call me that Uzumaki,” Tsunade said, glaring at the boy as Gaara leaned down to lift the sheet. “And homicide from what I can tell, won’t know more on our John Doe until I get him on the table…”

A growl escaped Gaara throat as he looked down at the body. The paled skin and dead eyes of his informant, Hikaru Sato stared back at him. At least now he knew why his informant had missed their meeting earlier. Tsunade and Naruto turned to the red head.

“His name is Hikaru Sato. He was my informant for the case I’m working on the Maito mob family.” Gaara stated as he stood, he turned to Tsunade. “Any evidence we can use so far?” Tsunade shook her head as Naruto took a look at the body.

“Well, I’m pretty confident that the cause of death is the gunshot wound to his head. At least, the murderer had the decency to look his victim in the eye when he killed him.” Gaara crossed his arms.

“Decency or some sick enjoyment to see his victims suffer.” Gaara added as Tsunade smirked at him.

“Naruto’s right, you are a hard ass.” Tsunade chuckled, going over her notes. “Water washed away any evidence and I couldn’t find anything around the scene. We’ll know more after the autopsy.” Gaara nodded and turned to Naruto as the man rose to his feet.

“Let us know if you find anything unusual,” Gaara said as he turned towards the car. “We’ll go inform the family of Mr. Sato’s death. Come on Naruto.”

Naruto waved to Tsunade as he followed Gaara to the car.

“See ya later Grandma, don’t forget to come to Ichiraku’s for ramen tonight!” Naruto called behind him as he got into the driver’s side. Tsunade rolled her eyed and nodded before turning back to the body.

“Let’s stop and get the wife some flowers and his kid a toy or something, Gaara.” Naruto suggested as he turned towards the nearest market. Gaara looked up from his notes and quirked his non-existent brow at his partner.

“Why would we do that?” Gaara asked as Naruto stopped at a light. “That would be pointless.”

Naruto chuckled and turned to Gaara, his normal bright smile small. His eyes seemed sad as he spoke.

“She just lost her husband and their kid just lost their dad. Wouldn’t you be upset if your dad was murdered?” Naruto retorted then looked over at Gaara, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. Naruto knew about Gaara relationship with his father, it was not a good one. Naruto let out a sigh and turned his eyes back to the road.

“It’s just the nice thing to do.” Naruto finished. Gaara blinked and sighed, turning back to his notes as Naruto pulled forward.

He pretended to read his notes as Naruto walked into the shop, greeting the woman at the counter as he bought sunflowers for the widow and a doll for the child that Hikaru had left behind. Gaara felt guilt eat at his chest. If he had taken Kiba’s advice…

Gaara shook off the guilt and steeled his gaze. He would catch the man who did this and give justice to the Sato family. The bastard that would rot in prison for the rest of his miserable existence that was a promise.

And Gaara No Subaku always kept his promises.

* * *

 

Lee stood in front of the building where the Sato’s lived, shifting from one foot to the other. He had decided to come before the meeting to come by, but he was still nervous. He moved his cigarette in his mouth as he entered the building.

Mrs. Sato lived on the fourth floor, apartment 710. There was no elevator, only stairs and the landlord was a mean looking man. The apartment was in a bad neighborhood, full of drug pushers and thieves looking to move up. Lee knew this because it used to be his neighborhood.

He reached the floor easily and knocked on the apartment door. He could hear the sound of voices speaking inside the door just as the door opened to reveal a small girl.

“Mr. Lee!” Suki exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around Lee’s waist. He smiled down at the little girl and patted her head, taking his smoke out of his mouth and tapping the ash onto the floor.

“Hello Miss Suki, how are you today?” Lee said as Mrs. Sato appeared in the doorway. Lee blinked at her, feigning concern at the teary eyes. “Mrs. Sato, Is Hikaru home? He did not call into…” Mrs. Sato opened the door wider, revealing two officers sitting at the small dining room table.

Lee walked inside, smiling brightly at the police officers as he tried to play it cool. He had learned how to deal with cops over the years. Being cooperative was normally the best tactic. Give nothing away but don’t be difficult.

“Hello, officers,” Lee said before looking down at the large blue eyes of Suki, her father’s eyes. “Suki, go into your room for a bit so your mother and I can talk to these nice men.” The girl jutted out her lower lip in a small pout.

“But you’ll come play with me, won’t you Mr. Lee?” the girl asked and Lee chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“I will try, but I do need to go to work,” Lee replied as the girl headed for her room. “But I will be by later so we can.” Suki seemed placated and walked to her room, shutting the door. Lee turned towards the officers. He quickly recognized one of them as Naruto Uzumaki and he smiled brightly.

“Naruto, it has been awhile.” Lee greeted, taking a seat at the table. The blond smiled at him, rubbing the back of his head. The red head next to him scanned Lee with teal eyes. The attractiveness of the man was not lost on Lee as he took in the lean torso and black rimmed eyes.

A red tattoo peeked out from under the hair on his forehead. Lee recognized the kanji from several tattoo shops that Gai protected. It was the symbol for love.  Lee tried not to be distracted as he fought to hide his reddening cheeks.

“Rock Lee!” Naruto exclaimed loudly, extending a hand to shake Lee’s. “How have ya been bushy brows? The last time I saw you was when you and Tenten were running the streets with me.” Lee laughed.

Naruto had been a fellow orphan, eventually taken off the streets by Iruka Umino, a teacher at the local elementary school they never attended. After his adoption, Naruto had graduated high school, got into the police force and made detective. It was almost surreal how different the roads their similar starts had taken.

“I am well and so is Tenten, we managed to find our way out of the streets and Tenten has her own place on the upper side now. I live a little down the way.” Lee explained then wrinkled his brow. “And you made the force I see. Congratulations but might I ask why you are here?” Naruto’s partner cleared his throat.

“A more relevant question would be: Why are you here?’ the red head stated, eyes narrowing at Lee in distrust. Lee met the gaze steadily and took his cigarette from his mouth, putting it out in the ashtray on the table. There were sunflowers on the table, Naruto must have brought them.

“Hikaru and I work together,” Lee answered, not tearing his eyes from the deep teal gaze. He could hear his heart in his ears as he spoke. “He did not call into work and when he did not show up, I came by to make sure he was alright.” The redhead stared at him blankly.

“We found his body on the docks this morning, dumped in the water.” The man said and Mrs. Sato let out a small sob. Lee instantly turned to the woman, offering comfort as he reached for the woman’s shoulder. Naruto groaned, shoving Gaara’s shoulder.

“Gaara, you could have been more delicate with that.” Naruto hissed as Lee helped the crying woman up, ushering her into the kitchen for a glass of water as the partners bickered.

Lee handed Mrs. Sato the glass, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern. They stood in silence for a moment and Lee watched her shake as she tried to gather herself. Guilt ate at his heart as more tears gathered in her eyes.

“He was the only one making money…without Hikaru…” Mrs. Sato sobbed, looking up at Lee through her hands. “Oh Lee, what am I going to do about rent…and funeral costs…My husband is dead and I can’t even afford to bury him!” Lee’s eyes softened as he laid a hand over Mrs. Sato’s, taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

“Will this help Megumi?” Lee asked, putting the envelope in her hand. “I recently came into some money and I told Hikaru I would look after you if anything happened…” Megumi looked down at the bills in the envelope, her eyes widening.

“Lee, there has to be at least eighty thousand here…” Megumi started and Lee chuckled. He had put what Gai had given him in with most of his savings. He just hoped it would be enough.

“It’s more like one hundred thousand. That should cover the funeral and a move to a new city.” Lee stated, watching the woman’s eyes go wide. She shook her head in disbelief. “Take it, get Suki out of the city. There has to be somewhere you can go…” Megumi nodded, sniffing.

“My mother lives in wind country…I could go to Suna and start over.” She said, her voice no longer shaking. Lee smiled, his heart calming as Megumi put the money in her apron pocket. He may not have been able to keep Hikaru from death, but at least now Suki would have a chance. A chance to not end up like her father.

A chance to not end up like Lee.

Lee walked back into the dining room. Gaara, the red head had risen and Naruto looked Lee up and down. Lee turned to Megumi and took her hands in his.

“Go get some rest Megumi, I will send someone by later to check on you.” Lee said, kissing each of her cheeks before turning to leave. Gaara watched him with narrowed eyes as he walked out the door.

Lee wasn’t surprised when the red head stopped him, he had seen the officer take out his notebook earlier. He was more surprised when he waited until the door was firmly shut and Lee was walking down the steps.

 “What exactly is your relationship to Mrs. Sato?” The red head asked as Lee halted, Lee turned and quirked a bushy brow. He took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep inhale before answering the red head.

“If you are insinuating anything other than friendship, I would rethink that line of questioning. I usually prefer my partners with extra equipment between their legs.” Lee said with a smirk, eyes looking the man up and down. Gaara’s cheeks turned red as Naruto snorted out a laugh.

“Your barking up the wrong tree Lee, I’m pretty sure Gaara’s dead from the waist down.” Naruto stated, making Gaara turn and glare. Lee chuckled and inhaled another puff from his cigarette. Gaara wrinkled his nose as Lee exhaled the smoke.

“Put that out, the smoke is making me ill.” Gaara said looking down at his notes. Lee smirked at the redhead before dropping the half-finished cigarette onto the ground and put it out with his foot.

“Better?’ Lee asked with a raised brow. Gaara nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” Gaara noted as he turned the pages of his book. “That’s a filthy habit to have.” Lee shrugged.

“Not like I have a reason to quit.” Lee replied smiling suggestively at the red head. “Although for you, I would make an exception.” Gaara stiffened and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Now you said that you and Mr. Sato worked together?” Gaara asked his pencil poised over the page. Lee nodded and leaned against the wall.

“Well, more like he was my boss. I am a waiter at “Club Youth” and Hikaru was my manager.” Lee lied easily. “I usually come over once or twice a month, Hikaru and Megumi always treated me like family. It’s a shame he is gone.”

Gaara nodded as Naruto fidgeted behind him impatiently.  Lee looked down at his watch, it was almost eight o’clock and he had a meeting to get to.

“How about this officer,” Lee said taking out a pen and taking Gaara’s notebook from him. The pretty, dark rimmed teal eyes widened as Lee flipped to a clean page and wrote down his number. “This is my cell phone number, how about you call and you and I can meet up somewhere so I can answer your questions. Maybe over dinner?”

Lee replaced the notebook in Gaara’s hands, making sure to brush his fingers along Gaara’s. The red head’s cheeks flushed red again as Lee nodded towards Naruto and headed for the stairs.

“See you around Naruto and take care of officer Gaara for me.” Lee teased as he made his way down the stairs. “I hope to hear from you, officer.”

Gaara blinked, stunned at what had just happened to him. Had someone he had been questioning just…ask him out on a date? His mind reeled as Naruto howled with laughter, leaning against the wall as he hugged his side.

“If you could see your face right now Gaara…” Naruto said breathlessly as the red head turned to glare at him.

“Shut up Naruto.” Gaara growled as they headed for the stairs.

* * *

 

Lee groaned as he slammed his head against his steering wheel. He had no idea what had made him ask out the police officer. It was dangerous to get involved with a cop, he could be seen and then…Lee didn’t even want to think about that.

 What had he been thinking!

He hadn’t been thinking, at least not with the head on his shoulders.

Lee sighed as he recalled the teal green eyes and the soft looking red hair. Gaara was beautiful in ways Lee had never seen, like some kind of art piece he had seen in Gai’s collection when he was younger. Lean, with pale skin like marble and every feature proportioned just so. Gaara was breathtaking. 

But there was something familiar in those eyes, a kind of wall that made Lee want to see what laid underneath. He wanted to see past that wall. Lee took out another cigarette and let it dangle in his mouth for a moment before he got out of his car.

He needed to get his head on straight, he had a meeting to get to. Lee lite his smoke before heading into the club. Gai usually preferred to have all his meetings there when it was closed. Lee took a deep breath as he entered.

“Lee!” a voice exclaimed that made him look up, body stiffened. A beautiful woman in a pink Chinese-style dress with no sleeves, fishnet stockings and heeled boots. Her long brown hair tied up elegantly in buns that disappeared in a braid down her back. Lee smiled at her, relieved.

“Tenten, it is only you.” Lee said as the woman walked up to him, kissing her cheeks. Tenten raised a brow at him.

“What’s has you so nervous, you look like you want to jump out of your skin?” Tenten asked as Lee held the door open for her. Lee sighed.

“I did something stupid…I will tell you about it later.” Lee said as they entered the building. “Are you still coming over for lunch today?” Tenten nodded and smiled up at him.

“Sure, as long as I don’t get a job from Gai today.” Tenten said, trusting her friend.

The club was quiet except for the loud voice of Gai as he spoke to someone at the bar.

“It truly is a shame what happened to Mr. Sato but I can assure you I had nothing to do with his unfortunate passing.” Gai said as Lee and Tenten approached the counter. Kakashi Hatake, the chief of police, watched Gai closely from his spot next to him at the bar.

“Come on Gai, we both know that Sato was giving information to one of my officers and we both know what happens to snitches. Just because I can’t prove it was on your orders doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Kakashi said as he finished the beer he had been nursing at the bar.

“Well, a true genius like yourself should have no problem proving it.” Gai said smoothly. Kakashi sighed and rose from his seat, taking his hat from the spot next to him on the counter. He pulled his suit jacket off the back of the seat, throwing it over his shoulder.

“Take care Gai, we’ll be in touch.” Kakashi said as he turned to walk away. He locked eyes with Lee as he did, nodding his head in Lee’s direction. Lee continued on with Tenten, not meeting the man’s gaze.

“Ah, Tenten it is so lovely to see you.” Gai greeted as he turned in his chair, reaching for Tenten’s hand to kiss the knuckles. “You get more beautiful every day.” Tenten smiled as she took a seat at the bar.

“You flatter me, sir.” She said as Lee took the spot next to her. “The witnesses were easily convinced to recant their stories, that detective will have quite the time finding more.” Gai nodded, snapping his fingers towards the single bartender.

“Excellent work Tenten.” Gai stated as Neji walked into the room. The man looked angry, walking with a heat in his gaze. Gai wrinkled his brow.

“Neji, what is the problem?” Gai asked as the brunette took a seat at the bar. The bartender passed him a shot glass and Neji threw it back. Rubbing his eyes, the man sighed.

“Our mole has been found out, I’m working on implementing another so I can retrieve those files. This detective is proving to be a pain in the ass.” Neji explained as Gai chuckled.

“Well, he won’t get anywhere for now. We’ve set him back, at least, a few months.” Gai said, taking his drink in his hand. “For now, we need to discuss some problems we’ve encountered with the warehouse?” the brunette nodded.

“We’ve gotten some information. They can’t connect us to the warehouse or the drugs but, unfortunately, we lost a hefty sum of money and the territory has been taken over by our rivals, the Akatsuki family…”

Lee tried to pay attention but his mind kept wandering back to the man he’d met earlier. Part of him knew he should just tell Gaara he’d changed his mind should the man call. Maybe he should ask Tenten for her advice later.

It was then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fought the urge to answer it as he tried to focus on the meeting.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Gaara sat across the table from Genma Shiranui, looking over the file as the man chewed on a toothpick in his mouth. Naruto leaned against the wall, glaring at the man.

“You’ve been feeding information to the Maito family from the station.” Gaara said coolly, leaning his chin on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. “I suppose that’s how they found out about Mr. Sato and had him killed. Now you’re going to tell me everything you know about who killed him.”

Genma leaned back in his seat, smirking as he did.

“I know all the tricks No Subaku, you’re not going to scare me into snitching on Maito. That left hand of his is a helluva lot scarier than you runt.” Genma snapped, crossing his arms and Naruto walked over. The blond slammed his hands onto the table.

“Don’t fuck with us Shiranui, we know you know something about who carried out Maito’s order.” Naruto growled Gaara looked up at Naruto lazily but said nothing about the outburst.

“This “left hand” must have a name.” Gaara said to Genma, “I’m sure he’d appreciate the recognition.” Genma scoffed.

“I don’t know him personally and no one but those closest to Maito knows his actual name.” Genma stated, still smirking as Naruto’s eyes narrowed again. “You want to find out his name, get in with someone close to Maito. I’m not saying anymore.” Gaara let out a sigh, rising and heading for the door.

“It’s useless Naruto, just put him in lockup till he wants to talk.” Gaara stated at he walked out of the room. The blond smiled, lifting Genma from his seat.

“Come on, ya dirty rat.” Naruto said, roughly taking Genma to the door and slamming him against the wall. Gaara turned when he heard the impact and glared at Naruto. The blond shrugged, smiling.

“Oops.” Naruto said as he walked Genma past Gaara. The redhead rolled his eyes and headed for his desk. He glanced at his notebook as he did, staring at the phone number that Lee had written there. It had his name, written in loopy scrawl along with the number and a heart.

He hadn’t been able to get the bushy-browed man from the apartments out of his mind. Gaara hadn’t been on a date since his college days and he did find the man intriguing. Lee was attractive and bright, he seemed harmless enough.

Gaara was attracted to men so it was in the realm of possibility to go on a date with the man…

“Holy shit is that a phone number?” A gruff voice said that drew Gaara from his thoughts. He looked up to see his brother standing above him. When had Kankuro gotten here?

“Yes, we went to see the widow of our victim and a friend of his arrived. He gave me his number and asked me to dinner...” Kankuro raised a brow and grinned.

“Did you say yes?” Kankuro asked, trying to read Gaara’s expression. “Please tell me you did. You haven’t been on a date in ages and maybe getting laid will dislodge that stick you have up your ass.” It was then a familiar blond head turned the corner.

“What’s this about Gaara getting laid?” His sister, Temari asked as she walked up to her brothers. “Is it about that guy Naruto said asked you out?” Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Stop talking to my partner about me.” Gaara said putting his notebook on the table and shuffling the files on his desk. Sometimes he hated having siblings on the force.

“How else am I supposed to find out you have a date when you won’t talk to me.” Temari retorted, reaching a hand forward to ruffle Gaara’s hair. Kankuro snickered as Gaara scowled.

“I can’t go on a date. I’m working this case and since I now have no informant and all my witnesses have recanted, I need to track down more.” Gaara explained, opening up his case file on Sato and reading over his record. Temari scowled this time.

“Gaara, you can’t just spend the rest of your life working cases and going home to an empty apartment every night.” Temari scolded and glared when Gaara opened his mouth to protest. “And that god forsaken demon you call a cat does not count.”

“You’re just still irritated because Shukaku pissed on your shoes the last time we were over.” Kankuro teased. “And you know he only likes Gaara. Does your new boyfriend even like cats?”

Gaara sighed, laying one arm on the table and bringing up his other hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was get his work done, the thing he came to his Job to do.

“He is not my boyfriend and if I agree to go on this date will you two leave me alone so I can get some actual work done?” Gaara asked, glaring at his siblings. Both of them nodded and Kankuro reached into Gaara’s pocket to pull out his phone.

“Call him now, in front of us and we’ll leave you be.” Kankuro said, placing the phone on Gaara’s desk in front of him. Temari clasped her hands together happily.

“Invite him to go to that little diner just down the street from here.” Temari suggested as Gaara typed the number in his phone and hit the send button. He sat listening to the ringtone and when it went to voicemail, he hesitated when he heard the beep.

“Um…This is Gaara No Subaku, the officer from earlier. I was wondering if I could take you up on that dinner offer.” Gaara began, watching his excited sibling from the corner of his eye as Kankuro gave him a thumbs up. “I know this little diner near the station…if you’d like to meet here and go…eat. Call me at 729-555-9082 if you’re interested.” Gaara hung up quickly, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“See, was that so hard?” Kankuro teased as he ruffled Gaara’s hair. Temari nodded with a bright smile.

“And now you just wait for him to call back.” Temari said happily. “Oh I’m so excited, our baby brother is finally going on a date.” Gaara rolled his eyes and shuffled his papers.

“Can you two go now? I have work to do.” Gaara grumbled as he looked down at his files, his eyes softened for a moment then he looked back up. “I’ll call you later and let you know what he says.” Temari nodded, grabbing Kankuro by the collar.

“Yeah no problem, I need to get back to major crimes anyway and Kankuro has a case he should be working for special victims.” She said, waving as they left and dragging Kankuro behind her. “Talk to you later.”

Gaara nodded and watched his siblings leave before sighing and returning to his work. Suddenly another familiar blond head plopped down on the chair Kankuro vacated.

“So your sister told me you asked out Lee, good for you!” Naruto congratulated and Gaara blinked at him.

“How did she…she just left…” Gaara said and Naruto pulled out his phone, shaking it playfully at him. Great, now his sister, brother, and partner were all plotting against him. Gaara groaned and laid his head on his desk.

Sometimes he wished he’d just stayed in Suna.

* * *

 

“…Call me at 729-555-9082 if you’re interested.” The voicemail ended after that and Lee blinked at his phone. He had half expected the cop to blow him off completely, but he had actually asked Lee to dinner.

Lee bit his lip as he paced around his apartment. He could call Tenten for advice, but he knew in the back of his mind what she would say.

 _“A cop Lee? Out of all the gay guys in the city you ask out a cop!”_ he could practically hear her shouting. Lee smiled to himself as he thought about what to do.

Surely one date couldn’t hurt and the diner near the police station wasn’t exactly a hot spot for mob activity. He could go out to dinner, see where it lead and never speak to the red head again.

Hopefully sleeping with the red head was enough to get him off Lee’s mind. He had drifted off at least three times during the meeting and he hoped he wouldn’t do that at the next one. Gai was depending on him to be present and alert when they brought down punishment on the man he had put in charge of the warehouse that was raided.

Lee looked at his phone and made a decision.

He dialed Gaara’s number and waited for it to ring. After two rings the phone picked up and Lee tried to remember how to speak when the deep voice spoke, sending chills up his spine.

 **“Hello, this is Gaara.”** Gaara said briskly, sounding busy. Lee swallowed and tried to remember what he called for.

“Yes, it is Lee.” Lee said as he leaned against his counter. “I got your message and was wondering when you wanted to go to dinner. I am free tonight if you feel up for it.” Lee smiled as he heard the man shuffle some papers. Gaara cleared his throat.

 **“S-sure, I should be getting off work around seven tonight.”** Gaara replied and Lee could practically hear the blush on his cheeks. He chuckled at the thought.

“Okay, I will meet you there at seven.” Lee said, running his hand through his hair. He heard Gaara shuffle more papers.

 **“Okay, I’ll see you at seven then.”** Gaara said before hanging up. Lee snickered to himself as he turned to his workout room. It was four thirty now so he could fit in a quick workout before walking over there. He needed to work out the nervousness that was curling in his gut.

He lived less than a block away from the police station so it wouldn’t take him long to get there. He wrapped his hands in white bandages before he began pounding punches into the bag. Sweat quickly gathered on his body, prompting him to take off his shirt before continuing.

After finishing his last set of one thousand punches, he moved to kicks. He tied on his leg weights and went at the bag. He shouldn’t be this nervous over one date. It wasn’t like he was going to make this a permanent thing. It was just one date.

Lee hit the bag with a particularly powerful kick, knocking it off the chain that suspended it from the ceiling. It hit the ground off to the side, rolling into the corner of the room. Lee groaned and decided to leave the heavy bag until later. He began his pushups instead and tried to focus on something other than dark red hair and endless teal eyes.

* * *

 

Lee stood outside the police station, holding his lit cigarette in his mouth. He was nervous as the butterflies danced in his gut. He looked down at his clothes, hoping he looked nice because he usually had Tenten dress him for any date he went on.

He’d gone with his green silk dress shirt, brown pants, and brown leather jacket. He thought he looked nice at least. Lee took a deep inhale from his cigarette just as a familiar red head came out from the station. He exhaled and took the cigarette from his mouth.

Lee grinned at Gaara and waved as the man approached him. He had removed his jacket and carried it on his arm, His dark red shirt complimenting his pale complexion. As he stopped in front of Lee, Gaara shifted uncomfortably and loosened his tie.

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to change…I live closer to the upper side of town so…” Gaara tried to explain, but Lee waved it off. He smiled as he put his hands in his pockets.

“I think you look fine and honestly, I am surprised you even called.” Lee said as Gaara eyed the cigarette in his mouth. The red head wrinkled his nose.

“Are you going to be doing that all night?” Gaara asked as he began walking towards the diner. Lee blinked and thought for a moment. He took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it into the gutter.

“Nope.” Lee stated with a bright grin as he followed after the man. Gaara blinked at him, giving him a small smile in return. Lee felt his heart pick up and his cheeks flush. Gaara was very handsome when he smiled.

“You’re a strange man…” Gaara muttered under his breath and Lee shrugged, not answering as they walked.

“So how was your day?” Lee inquired, trying to get a conversation going. Gaara shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ve run into some difficulty with a case I’m working, it was stressful, but I know I’ll have it worked out soon.” Gaara explained as they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street. “What about you?” Lee tried not to stiffen as he thought about an answer.

“We had a business meeting, some guy was stealing from the register and now we all have to attend another meeting about reporting that kind of thing.” Lee half-lied, feeling dirty for doing so. Gaara nodded as they crossed the street.

“At least that person was punished. Breaking the law is breaking the law.” Gaara noted as they entered the diner. Lee held open the door for his companion.

“Yeah but it is a shame when you are close to someone and they betray your trust like that. Our boss was very upset about the whole thing.” Lee added, then decided it was time for a change of subject as they found a booth to sit in.

“So how long have you been on the force?” Lee asked as the waitress dropped off some menus for them to look over and took their drink orders. Lee looked over the menu and quickly decided on trying the soup and glanced over it to catch a glimpse at Gaara.

“I’ve been an officer for about four years in Suna. I made detective last year and moved here to find some more challenging cases.” Gaara said as he looked over his menu, glancing over his menu and locking eyes with Lee. Lee smiled as the man flushed, catching Lee watching him and burying his face back in the menu.

“Sounds interesting, Konoha can definitely be challenging if you know where to look.” Lee said as he leaned his chin on his hand, watching Gaara as the man put his menu down. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

“What about you? Naruto mentioned you and he were both on the streets together.” Gaara asked and Lee nodded, stiffening slightly as he tried to tell the story.

“Y-yeah, my friend and I used to work the same street Naruto was on. We survived mainly on petty theft and scavenging. We managed to get off the streets at sixteen.” Lee said as the waitress arrived with their waters. “Now I live just down the street from the station. It is small, but it is home.”

She took their orders and left them alone in awkward silence. Lee tried to think of something to break the silence when suddenly Gaara asked.

“What happened to your parents?” Gaara asked. “Didn’t you have any family growing up?”  Lee lowered his gaze and thought about what to say. He didn’t really like talking about his family.

“They died when I was very young and I started living on the street shortly after that.” Lee replied softly. “Never really had a family growing up except for Tenten, she would make sure I got to eat and I protected her from the bad people that liked to prey on kids like us.”

Gaara blinked, looking down at his water and stirring it with his finger. He seemed to be contemplating something, seeing if he wanted to trust Lee with something.

“Sounds like my older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari.” Gaara said as he looked up at Lee. “Our father wasn’t much of one so we mainly had each other. Our mother died when I was born and they tried to take care of me.” Lee smiled sympathetically as Gaara looked away. He reached a hand across the table to lay it over Gaara’s.

“Everyone has a story, some are just a little sadder than others.” Lee said as he cupped the soft hand beneath his. Gaara met his eyes and Lee felt his breath hitch at just how beautiful his date was.

Heat pooled in his gut just as the waitress arrived with their food. Lee tried to focus on his food and bring up a slightly less prying subject than their previous one.

“So do you have any hobbies?” Lee asked before blowing on the soup on his spoon. Hobbies. That was a safe subject. Gaara’s eyes brightened a little.

“I…um…I cultivate cacti.” Gaara said slowly. “They remind me of Suna and it’s really rewarding when they flower…” Lee nodded, wrinkling his brow in curiosity. He honestly didn’t know much about plants in general, let along cacti.

“Is it hard to raise cacti?” Lee asked, wanting to keep that light in Gaara’s eyes going for just a moment longer. “I always thought they did not need much water…” Gaara shook his head, lifting his hands animatedly as he spoke.

“No, that’s what I thought at first too but they actually need to have the soil surrounding the roots damp but you shouldn’t make it too wet or they will rot…” Gaara continued on and Lee found himself fascinated with the way Gaara loved his plants. Even if he would never use it, Lee listened intently to Gaara as he spoke and watched the red head with heated eyes.

* * *

 

“And then Shukaku decided it would be wise to try and eat the cactus…needless to say he learned the hard way that just because it smells nice doesn’t mean you can eat it.” Gaara finished as they walked outside the diner. Lee laughed and Gaara felt himself blush for the third time that day.

“Your cat seems like a piece of work.” Lee commented as they started to walk back towards the station so Gaara could pick up his car. “I do not have any pets but after hearing about yours, I am beginning to see why.”

Gaara ran a hand through his hair, letting a small smile grace his features as Lee stopped to cross the street. Gaara took the moment to look Lee over.

The man was muscular, even under his jacket and shirt. His black hair was pushed back and Gaara felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen. He felt his face heat as Lee looked at him as the light changed, allowing them to walk across.

When they finally reached his car, Gaara found he didn’t want this evening to end. He had actually had fun and for once wasn’t plagued with thoughts of work. Lee was upbeat and warm, he made Gaara comfortable and that was a rare occurrence in his life.

As they reached his car, Gaara turned to Lee to say good night despite the fact he didn’t want to leave.

Then he locked eyes with the man and words faded.

Lee’s eyes held a heat that made Gaara’s arousal pool in his gut. The dark haired man leaned forward, pressing Gaara’s back against his car as he rested his hands on the top of it. Gaara could hear his heart in his ears as Lee moved into his space. Gaara could feel Lee’s breath against his lips as he stared at the man before him.

“Can I kiss you Gaara?” Lee asked quietly and Gaara’s thought process came to a screeching halt. He couldn’t think as he tried to remember how to speak. He could only manage a nod as Lee leaned closer.

Gaara brought his hands up to grip the sides of Lee’s jackets when soft lips pressed against his own. Lee gently ran his tongue over Gaara’s lower lip, requesting access to his mouth and Gaara granted it with a moan.

Lee’s tongue slid over his as Gaara took a step closer. Lee's mouth was warm, tasting faintly of the of the soup he had just eaten and the barest traces of cigarette smoke. Gaara found himself not caring so much as Lee’s right hand moved down his lower back and cupped his ass, drawing another moan from Gaara as he finally pulled away from the kiss.

Lee's dark brown eyes smoldered with heat as they stood there, panting for a moment before Lee leaned forward. His hot breath tickled Gaara’s ear as he spoke and sent a shiver down Gaara's spine.  

“My apartment is not far, come with me.” Lee said, a hint of order in his voice that made Gaara's blood rush downward. He liked this side of Lee. Gaara nodded and the next thing he knew, Lee was leading him away from the station and down the street.

Lee’s hand felt warm in his own as he was led down the street.

* * *

 

Lee struggled to open the door as he and Gaara shared another heated kiss just outside his apartment. Lee moaned as Gaara pawed at his erection through his pants. The door clicked and Lee smirked as he finally opened the door.

Lee chuckled and pressed Gaara against his door after he closed it, moving his lips from the red head’s and undoing the buttons of his collar so he could suckle on Gaara’s neck. The redhead moaned as his shaking fingers undid the buttons of Lee’s shirt.

“Someone’s impatient.” Lee commented breathlessly as Gaara’s soft hands trailed feather light touches up his torso. Gaara murmured incoherently in response.

Lee’s pants felt tight as he pulled Gaara back to him for another heated kiss. The red head finally undid the shirt and Lee managed to wiggle his arms out of it. Gaara's eyes widened at the various tattoos that covered Lee's body. Lee's breath hitched as Gaara trailed his fingers over Lee's forearms, eyes taking in the green Japanese dragon that wound around upper half of his right arm, the green Shinigami Noh mask on his left. Lee shuddered as Gaara gently scraped his nails over Lee's sides, his eyes roving over the hard ab muscles and the black perseverance tattoo that was inked just above his navel. 

Gaara looked up at him, smiling mischieviously as Lee pulled Gaara flush to him. Rough hands traveling around his waist and down to unbutton the pants Gaara still wore. Gaara kicked his pants off as Lee pushed them down, kicking them away  before turning back to the redhead. Lee pushed his tongue back into Gaara’s mouth as he grabbed at Gaara’s ass, squeezing gently and earning a deep groan from Gaara. The lust-filled groan made the blood rush to Lee's cock, making his already painful erection even harder.  

Soft hands ran over Lee's hip bone, making him shudder as Gaara pushed his pants down. Lee stiffened as Gaara's sharp eyes spotted the green lotus tattoo that decorated his hipbone. Lee was always nervous to show anyone this particular image. The lotus blossom was the crest of the Maito family, tattooed onto anyone of high rank underneath Gai. The mob boss had gifted Lee with the ink after he had killed a man who made an attempt on Gai's life. It was a symbol of Lee's loyalty to Gai. 

And a brand that told all who saw it just who Lee belonged to. 

Gaara smirked at Lee, looking up at the man with question in his eyes. Lee silenced the question with another searing kiss. The explanation for his markings would need to be revealed later. 

Lee pulled away slightly, leaning over to growl in Gaara’s ear.

“Up.” Lee ordered and Gaara obeyed, jumping slightly to allow Lee to lift him up with one arm. Gaara’s long legs wrapped around Lee’s waist and Lee whined as Gaara brushed his growing arousal.

Pressing Gaara against the wall, Lee managed to lift the red shirt up and over Gaara’s head and momentarily broke their kiss. Gaara’s hands threaded through Lee’s soft locks, pulling him back into a hungry kiss as the man’s arms wrapped around his lower back.

Lee walked them to his room, not bothering with the light as he pulled away from the kiss with a smirk and tossed Gaara onto the bed. Gaara looked up as he hit the soft sheets, eyes widening in surprise when he saw what Lee held in his hand.

Twirling Gaara’s handcuffs on his finger, Lee smiled down at Gaara’s surprised expression. The red head gave Lee a confused look.

“When did you…” Gaara started to ask as Lee let out a chuckle. The redhead felt a shiver go up his spine from the deep tones, his cock twitching as Lee laid a knee on the bed. Lee's eyes roved over Gaara's body, reminding the redhead of a hungry predator. 

“Once a street kid, always a street kid.” Lee said as he crawled towards Gaara, laying over him as he took the man’s wrists and pulled them over his head. “Are you okay with this?” Lee searched the teal eyes for discomfort. Gaara nodded, mouth going dry as Lee handcuffed his hands to the metal headboard of his bed.

“Are they too tight?” Lee asked wrinkling his brow in concern. Gaara wiggled his wrists, clicking the metal against the headboard. He couldn’t wiggle his wrists free, but the metal wasn’t hurting him either. Gaara shook his head and Lee smiled again as he leaned down near Gaara’s ear.

“Good, now we can get started.” Lee said lowly, making Gaara whimper in need as rough, calloused hands ran over sensitive skin. Lee moved his head down, kissing along Gaara’s pale throat as the red head took a sharp intake of breath.

Lee ran a thumb over one of Gaara’s pert nipples, relishing in the gasp of pleasure he got in response. He looked up at Gaara's flushed face, smirking when the redhead bit his lip and tried to stave off the noises he was making.

"Do not hold back, I want to hear you." Lee said as he kissed down Gaara’s chest and gave a gentle lick over Gaara’s other bud. The red head gasped, hips bucking in response and Lee smirked before taking the nipple fully in his mouth.

“L-Lee.” Gaara whined as Lee swirled his tongue over it, scraping the nipple with his teeth before releasing it. Lee felt his own arousal twitch and he pulled back up to press his lips to Gaara’s. 

“That is how my name should sound.” Lee said breathlessly as his hands moved down Gaara’s body, scraping his nails lightly over the man's sides. Gaara gripped the sheets beneath him.  “Just relax, let me take care of you.” Lee trailed kisses down the soft pale skin of Gaara’s stomach before moving down between his legs.

Lee cupped Gaara’s hardness through the boxers and massaged his balls gently as he crawled between the legs. Gaara’s breath hitched.

“Ah, Lee.” Gaara moaned again as Lee pressed his face to the clothed arousal, his hot breath making Gaara’s cock harden further. The dark haired man smirked as he hooked his finger under the waistband of Gaara’s boxers, pulling them down. Gaara lifted his hips and allowed Lee to pull them free. Lee tossed the boxers aside and fixed his eyes on Gaara’s cock for the first time.

Lee purred as he trailed his fingers up the hard shaft, earning another buck of Gaara’s hips as the red head bit his already red lips. Lee smiled as he took in the hard cock before him. 

“Now you are very gifted.” Lee said as he gently pressed his lips to Gaara’s inner thighs, working his way to Gaara’s balls. He pressed his nose into the soft red pubic hair and licked gently. Gaara murmured and tried to buck his hips again, but strong hands held his hips down.

“Now, do not do that.” Lee ordered with a smirk as he stroked his hands up the shaft, pressing a thumb into the underside of the head and taking one of Gaara’s balls in his mouth and sucking gently.

“Ah, fuck!” Gaara cried out as he pulled at the handcuffs, the inability to move driving him crazy. Lee was strong, that was for certain. Lee released his balls and nibbled his way up the shaft, taking care to suckle several spots as he moved up to the leaking head.

He pressed a soft kiss to the head, licking the slit to collect the precum on his tongue. He lapped at the head, earning another gasp of pleasure from the man beneath him. Lee curled his fist around the base, pumping his hand. pulling the head into his mouth and sucking gently on it, circling his tongue in the slit and earning another cry of pleasure from Gaara. 

"Mph, stop teasing!" Gaara moaned, panting as he tried to move again. He needed more and the teasing was driving him crazy. Lee’s tongue swirled over the head and shaft as he bobbed his head in time with his hand, ignoring Gaara's cries. The man seemed to relish in Gaara's attempts to buck his hips into the hot cavern that held his cock captive only to be stopped by the strong hands that held his hips down firmly but gentle.  

“P-please Lee…” Gaara managed as Lee pressed his tongue into the underside of the head, Lee released the cock with a soft pop. He smirked up at Gaara, taking in the flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. Gaara was gorgeous in every way and Lee couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering.

“Damn, you are gorgeous.” Lee rumbled as he moved towards his nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out a box of condoms, gloves and lube. Gaara raised a brow at Lee and smirked at him.

“You do this often?” He asked as Lee pulled on the gloves. Lee chuckled as uncapped the lube, the plastic cap squeaking as he did.

“Not for several months but one can never be too safe, particularly when you have seen some things I have seen.” Lee replied, pouring the lube his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them. Gaara nodded as he felt fingers circle his entrance, massaging the hard ring of muscle.

Gaara gasped as Lee continued to massage the muscles, pressing his finger shallowly into Gaara before pulling back again. Gaara growled in frustration.

“Stop teasing…” Gaara said as Lee poured more lube onto his fingers. Lee chuckled as he heard Gaara gasp at the coolness of the lube. Lee gently pressed his finger into Gaara, letting the muscles pull his finger in.

“Ah!” Gaara cried out as Lee wrapped his other hand around Gaara’s shaft, loosely stroking it.

“Damn, your ass is just pulling my fingers in.” Lee purred, pressing another finger into Gaara and searching for the sweet spot he knew was there. “I cannot wait to feel it around my cock.” Gaara bucked up when Lee finally brushed his prostate. Lee smirked as Gaara gasped in pleasure.

Lee scissored his fingers, brushing the prostate ever so often before adding a third finger and pumping in and out. Gaara was panting, a mess of desire and need.

“L-Lee…” Gaara panted, face flushed as he tried to push down on Lee’s fingers. “Please…I can’t take it much longer.” Lee removed his fingers, taking off his gloves and reaching for the condoms.

He took out a condom, squirting some lube into the latex before sliding it onto his hard length. He reached up, unlocking the handcuffs quickly before pressing his head against Gaara’s entrance.

“Are you sure?” Lee asked as Gaara’s arms wrapped around his neck. The red head threaded his fingers through Lee’s hair, locking his lust filled teal eyes with Lee’s dark brown. Lee felt his heart skip a beat.

“Yes, please Lee…” Gaara whispered voice husky. “Take me…” That was all the prompting Lee needed. He pressed the head of his cock into Gaara, letting the tight hole draw him in. He went slow, letting Gaara adjust until he was fully seated in the man beneath him.

Gaara bucked his hips shallowly against Lee’s as he whimpered. He needed Lee to move. The bushy-browed man pulled out of Gaara, just barely letting the head of his cock stay in before pushing back into.

“Fuck, you are tighter than I thought.” Lee panted, pulling out and thrusting into Gaara again. Gaara bit his lip, trying to stave off his moans as Lee hit his prostate. Lee smirked, wrapping his left arm around Gaara’s waist.

“Maybe it’s because you’re huge.” Gaara managed as Lee picked up speed, pounding into him and sending jolts of pleasure through Gaara. Lee buried his face in the junction of Gaara’s shoulder and lost himself in the sensations of sex. Gaara’s hips bucked against him as he wrapped his legs around Lee’s waist in an attempt to pull Lee deeper into him.

“Don’t stop Lee,” Gaara begged, heat building near the base of his spine as he felt his end approaching. Lee panted in Gaara’s ear, chuckling breathlessly.

“Damn I love hearing you say my name.” Lee stated as he increased his thrust, wrapping a hand around Gaara’s hard length. “I want to hear you scream for me.” Gaara panted, digging his nails into Lee’s back as Lee stroked him roughly. Lee pounded harder, his thrusts becoming erratic as his own end started to build.

“Lee…so close.” Gaara cried as Lee hit his prostate over and over. “Faster…Harder.”  Lee murmured Gaara’s name over and over, a quiet mantra lost in the flesh of the red head’s shoulder as he obeyed Gaara’s wishes. He turned his head, whispering into Gaara’s ear.

“Come for me Gaara, do not hold back.” Lee ordered as Gaara fell over the edge.

“Lee!” Gaara screamed, his voice echoing off the walls as his seed splashed onto Lee’s chest. Lee’s thrusts stilled seconds later, his hard length pulsing inside of Gaara as he came into the condom.

Lee waited a moment to catch his breath before pulling out his softening cock from Gaara’s tight ass. Gaara laid there, panting as Lee tossed the condom aside. The dark haired man reached for the tissues by his bed and used them to wipe his chest clean before moving to clean Gaara off.

He tossed the tissues on the floor before lying next to Gaara. The red head moved into his side, laying his head on Lee’s chest and laying a hand on Lee’s chest. The man wrapped his arm around Gaara’s shoulders. Lee threaded his fingers through the soft red hair as Gaara’s legs tangled with his own, his eyes feeling heavy with tiredness.

Lee pulled the covers over Gaara’s body as the red head’s eyes closed, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep. Lee soon followed after him, his mind at ease for once as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

The sun pulled Lee from sleep in the morning. Trying to blink away the bright light,  he murmured softly when he felt the weight on his chest. Gaara was still asleep, his face peaceful as Lee turned to get a better look at him.

His heart fluttered warmly as he remembered the night before. Gaara’s neck was littered with purple marks and Lee felt himself smiling. He was sore and his arm was numb from having Gaara’s weight on it all night, but he felt content. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the red hair.

Gaara stirred, eyes opening from the kiss as he looked up at Lee. A small smile appeared on his face.

“Morning bright eyes, did you sleep well?” Lee said as Gaara cuddled closer. The red head groaned and pressed his face into Lee’s neck, muttering something that sounded like _“too early.”_ So his new flame wasn’t much of a morning person.

“Well, it is only ten o’clock and I do not have to be anywhere for a few hours.” Lee stated softly. “When do you need to be at work?” Gaara groaned again and rose into a sitting position.

“I have to be in at noon, I should get up.” The redhead replied, rubbing his face to ease the tiredness. Lee chuckled and pressed a kiss to Gaara’s shoulder.

“Feel free to use my shower, I will see about breakfast.” Lee said as he rose from the bed to stand up, rubbing the pins and needles from his arm. He turned to look at Gaara, only to be greeted by a raised non-existant brow.

"Why do you have a heart tattoo with Tenten's name tattooed on your ass?" Gaara asked, looking up at Lee in question. Lee turned bright red and rubbed the back of his nead nervously. He'd forgotten about that particular tattoo. He had gotten it one night after he had accidentally gotten drunk at club Youth and wound up alone in a tattoo shop. Apparently drunken Lee was sentimental over his best friend and wanted to commemorate her on his body. He couldn't bring himself to remove it though, using it as a reminder of why he should never drink. 

"Um, I do not handle alcohol well," Lee struggled to explain, smiling sheepishly. "I may have wandered into a tattoo shop and gotten this when i had gotten so drunk i could not remember my own name." Gaara chuckled, getting up off the bed and stretching his arms above his head.

"But you obviously remembered hers." Gaara teased, turning away from Lee to walk towards the bathroom. "don't worry, i won't tell anyone."  Lee blinked as he  watched the pale, naked body rise and walk towards the bathroom. 

Lee winked at him, letting the redhead get a full view of him as he walked past him. The redhead walked into the bathroom and Lee busied himself with gathering Gaara’s clothes.

He set them on the unmade bed when he heard the shower start before going to the kitchen. He picked his boxers up off the floor, slipping them on before he entered the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, taking out the eggs he had there and putting a pan on the stove. He started the coffee maker, sensing the red head may want some. He had just finished making Gaara’s food when the man walked into the room, shirt wrinkled and a pair of green boxers on.

“I borrowed some of you boxers…I hope you don’t mind.” Gaara stated as Lee placed the food on the table. Lee smiled brightly.

“Not at all, I am surprised they fit.” Lee said jokingly as he turned to the coffee maker. “How do you take your coffee?” Gaara took a seat at the table, grabbing his fork to stab at the eggs.

“Two sugar, half milk.” He said simply as he busied himself eating. Lee did so, making sure to pour himself his own cup of black coffee and brought the mug to Gaara before taking a seat across from him. The man smiled and brought the cup to his lips, closing his eyes contentedly as he sipped.

“Thank you.” He said gratefully as Lee smiled at him again, reaching over to put his hand over Gaara’s. He liked this. He had forgotten how nice this domesticity could feel.

“You are welcome.” Lee said before turning to his own food. They ate in silence for a moment, Gaara seeming lost in thought. When they finished, Lee took his plate and walked to the sink. Gaara watched him for a moment before he finally voiced the question Lee knew he would ask.

“Um, would you like to do this again…dinner and…um.” Gaara started to say as Lee turned to him. Part of Lee, the rational part, told him he should just end this now and not see Gaara again. It didn’t matter how gorgeous the man was or how good the sex had been. Gaara was a cop and Lee was in the mafia. It could never end well.

But when he met those beautiful teal eyes, that part of him quieted.

“I would love to,” Lee accepted as the red head approached him. “I had a lot of fun and I really like you.” Gaara’s cheeks turned red again and he looked towards his feet.

“I like you too…maybe we could have lunch together. The same place maybe tomorrow?” Gaara asked as Lee closed the distance between them. Gaara looked up as Lee cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin.

“I would like that very much.” Lee said softly, leaning down slightly to press a kiss to Gaara’s lips. The red head hummed contentedly before pulling away. Lee felt his arousal making another grab at him and looked towards the clock on his microwave. It was eleven-fifteen now, no time for a quickie before Gaara had to leave.

“You should go put some pants on before I take you on the kitchen table.” Lee murmured, making the redhead blush even deeper before he turned towards Lee’s room again. Lee watched him enter the room, eyes lingering on that perfect ass he’d only just experienced the night before. Lee’s boxers suddenly feeling very tight as he let out a sigh.

He was in trouble.

* * *

 

Gaara tried to sneak into work unnoticed, hoping no one would notice the fact he was wearing the same clothes as the day before or the fact his collar was barely high enough to hide the hickeys that decorated his pale neck. He’d have to talk to Lee about that later.

His heart fluttered as he thought about the man. Lee had been amazing that morning, taking care of him the way he did. He seemed to genuinely like him and Gaara found himself blushing as he thought about the previous night.

It had been amazing, hands bound as Lee tortured him with touches and sensations that he had never felt before. Gaara felt his face flush and his pants suddenly felt tighter as Naruto plopped down in the seat next to him, sly grin on his face.

“So any particular reason you’re wearing the same stuff you wore yesterday?” Naruto asked, grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain guy named Rock Lee would it?”

Gaara glared at his partner, looking down towards his papers as he snorted.

“Piss off Naruto.” Gaara snapped, trying to find his file on Neji Hyuuga when Naruto let out a loud laugh.

“You totally slept with him.” Naruto stated, leaning back in his chair. “And on the first date too! I would have never pegged you for a man whore, Gaara.” Gaara decided not to grace that with a response as he found what he was looking for and opened it up.

“I’m not in the mood to discuss my sex life with you Naruto, some of us have work to do.” Gaara stated as he took out his notes. “Isn’t Hinata your girlfriend? It says here that Neji is her cousin.” Naruto shrugged.

“Yeah but they aren’t real close. Probably because he’s working for Gai.” Naruto replied, leaning forward to rest his elbows on Gaara’s desk. “Are you going to see him again?” Gaara let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes, we’re going out to lunch tomorrow.” Gaara conceded, giving Naruto what he wanted. “Did you get anywhere else with Shiranui?” Naruto shrugged and sighed.

“Nope, he still won’t talk. Whoever this left-hand guy is, he’s got Genma scared shitless.” Naruto commented. “Maybe we should go to the docks and see if any of the homeless guys saw what happened to Sato.” Gaara nodded, rising from his seat to throw on his jacket.

“Let’s go check it out.” Gaara stated just as Kankuro entered the room. His brother looked him up and down before a wide grin spread across his face. Gaara groaned as his brother approached them.

“Gaara, isn’t that the same suit as yesterday?” Kankuro asked, exchanging a glance with Naruto and the blond threw an arm around Gaara’s shoulders.

“He totally slept with Lee and now they’ve got another date for tomorrow.” Naruto said as Kankuro grinned widely.

“Way to go little bro!” Kankuro said as Naruto led him towards the door. “Was he respectable?” Gaara groaned as they walked out.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 “I am walking on sunshine, whoa oh!” Lee sang as he got out of the shower, grinning from ear to ear as he dried his hair. He was on cloud nine, feeling better than he had in years. His heart felt light.

He dried his body off with a towel, wrapping it around his torso and walking into his room.

“Walking on sunshine!” Lee belted out as he walked towards his bed to grab the shirt and boxers he had set out. He had already thrown Gaara’s boxers into his wash, planning to give it to the redhead the next day. Lee grinned brightly, just the thought of Gaara was making him giddy. He felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

“Thanks for the concert Lee,” A voice said with a chuckled, making Lee turn towards his bedroom door. Tenten stood in the doorway, arms crossed as she smiled slyly at him. Lee squeaked in surprise.

“Tenten!” Lee whined as he tried to cover his bare torso with the shirt he had laid on the bed. “What did I tell you about picking the lock on my door? You can just knock!” Tenten laughed and moved into the room, sitting on Lee’s bed and crossing her legs.

“It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” Tenten said as she leaned her chin on her elbow, grin wide. “Besides, then you would have had time to hide the extra plate and coffee cup. So who spent the night?” Lee felt his cheeks heat as he moved to pull on his shirt, not meeting his friend’s eyes.

“Just a guy…I went on a date last night and one thing led to another.” Lee said as he stood awkwardly in his towel. Tenten raised a brow at him, sensing Lee wasn’t telling her something.

“So what’s his name? How was the date?  Is he cute?” Tenten questioned, smile wide. Lee looked down at his feet, messing with his hair as he tried to figure out how to answer.

“His name is Gaara. He and I had a wonderful dinner, we talked about his life and then we came here and…” Lee trailed off, blushing a deep red as he recalled the night before. Gaara's body had been amazing, Gaara had been amazing. Lee couldn't wait to see the redhead again. 

Tenten’s whole body stiffened as her expression darkened and she stood slowly.

“Gaara…as in Gaara No Subaku?” Tenten asked slowly, Lee stiffened as his heart skipped a beat. He looked over at Tenten, quirking his eyebrow in question.

“Y-yes, how do you…” Lee didn’t get to finish his sentence when Tenten’s fist connected with his jaw. Lee stumbled backward, trying to keep a hold on his towel to prevent flashing his friend as he fell to the ground. He barely had time to move before Tenten moved to kick him between the legs.

“A cop Lee?” she screeched as Lee stumbled to his feet, forgetting his towel as his friend punched him again. His back hit his wall and Lee hissed in pain. “Out of all the gay guys in this motherfucking city, you go for a cop! And the same one trying to take down Gai no less!”

Lee’s eyes widened as he wiped his bleeding nose. Tenten’s eyes softened slightly at the confused look on Lee’s face. She turned away, chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down.

“No Subaku is the one Neji has us trying to watch.” Tenten spat, her eyes still seething with anger. “You have to break this off Lee! You know Gai has killed people for less!” Lee looked down at his feet.

“I know what I am doing…” Lee started to say only to feel the sharp slap of Tenten’s hand upside his head.

“Lee, it doesn’t matter if your Gai’s left hand, he will kill you the second he thinks you’ve betrayed him!” Tenten scolded him, finger in his face. “Does No Subaku know you work for Gai?” Lee sighed, rubbing his aching jaw. Tenten could really throw a punch.

“He thinks I am a waiter at the club.” Lee explained, not meeting Tenten’s eyes. “And he will not find out about me Tenten…just please, do not tell anyone and let me handle this.”

Tenten sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes with one hand. She let out a groan of frustration and moved away from Lee.

“Okay, this is a bad idea but I’m going to trust you, Lee, I owe you that much.” Tenten said, moving Lee’s head to look at his injuries. “But it’s your head if this goes wrong and I’m not going to die just because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Lee let his friend look him over, smiling sheepishly as the woman took out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood from Lee’s nose. Tenten’s eyes softened at Lee.

“You really like him don’t you?” Tenten said as Lee moved towards his bed, picking up his boxers and slipping them on. Lee pulled on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair again.

“I am not sure.” Lee said as he buttoned his shirt with a sigh. “He is gorgeous, kind and smart…I would like to see where this goes.” Tenten shook her head as Lee pulled on his pants and reached for the tie he’d set out on his nightstand.

“It’s Hikaru’s funeral today isn’t it?” Tenten said, letting the subject change as Lee walked in front of the mirror on his closet door. Lee nodded, his smile fading.

“Megumi decided on cremation, but the ceremony is being held near the docks…she said she did not want Suki seeing her father as he was…” Lee explained solemnly and Tenten put a hand on Lee’s shoulder, turning him to her so she could tie his necktie.

“Lee, you had to do it.” Tenten comforted, adjusting the black tie and smoothing the wrinkles from Lee’s shirt. Lee nodded as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Business is business but…” Lee trailed off. Tenten took his jacket from the closet, helping Lee put it on and smoothing out the shoulders. Tenten’s eyes looked sad as she moved to push Lee’s hair back.

“You’re kind and compassionate, Lee.” Tenten observed. “You care about people. Remember how we met?” Lee smiled, chuckling as he looked down at his friend.

“I was eight and you got into trouble with one of the other boys because you would not share your food.” Lee said the memory seemed so far away now. “I fought him and won, you shared your bread with me.” Tenten laughed as Lee pulled on his shoes.

“You’re a fighter Lee.” Tenten stated. “But be careful with that cop. I don’t think you’ll be able to fight your way out if things go south with that.” Lee nodded, holding open the door for his friend.

“I will Tenten.” Lee promised as he shut the door behind him, trying to prepare himself for the funeral.


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lee falls further and further in love with Gaara, it becomes harder to keep his relationship and night life a secret. Meanwhile, Gaara grows closer to finding out who the infamous Left Hand truly is and he may not like the answer to all his burning questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like the update. be sure to leave a comment when you're done.

 

* * *

Lee’s eyes opened groggily when the sun started to pour into the room. He yawned and rolled over on his side, taking in the sight of Gaara sleeping next to him. He could become addicted to this, waking up to Gaara’s handsome face.

He gently stroked the other man’s cheek, leaning forward and softly kissing the love tattoo on Gaara’s forehead. The man’s eyes fluttered open and Gaara blinked up tiredly at him, still half asleep as he cuddled closer to Lee. Lee smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Morning Kitten, did you sleep well?” Lee asked, using the pet name he'd taken to calling Gaara. Gaara mumbled, laying his face in Lee’s neck. The warm breath tickled Lee’s skin, making his semi hard cock twitch. Lee chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gaara’s bare waist. His hands gently ran his fingers over the soft skin before stopping to squeeze Gaara’s ass.

“D-don't call me that, Lee.” Gaara chuckled as he looked up at Lee. “And already? Wasn’t last night enough?” Lee shrugged, smirking down at his lover mischievously.

“You know I cannot get enough of you and that tight ass of yours.” Lee stated, lifting Gaara’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss. Gaara’s eyes closed, settling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Lee’s neck. Lee pulled away and suckled his way down Gaara’s throat. The red head gasped when rough fingers coaxed his morning wood to full hardness.

“You sound so sexy first thing in the morning.” Lee growled, nipping his way down to Gaara’s pert nipples and taking one in his mouth. Gaara moaned when Lee’s fingers prodded gently at his entrance. Lee rumbled in pleasure as his first finger slipped in easily.

“Still slick from last night I see.” Lee purred as he turned to grab the condoms and lube off the nightstand. A loud hiss filled the air as Lee’s hand touched soft fur. He turned to stare into the big yellow eyes of Gaara’s pet cat, Shukaku.

The large, brown and tan cat hissed at Lee before grabbing the box of condoms in his teeth and leaping off the night stand. He landed in Gaara’s lap, purring and glaring at Lee. Lee’s eyes narrowed as the cat rolled on its belly, begging Gaara to rub him.

“Shukaku, give those back.” Gaara said, taking the box from the cat’s mouth with a small smile. The cat meowed pathetically, pawing at his master’s chest. Gaara chuckled and scratched behind the large cats ears.

“You must be hungry.” Gaara said as the cat purred. The red head rose, grabbing a shirt off the ground and pulling it over his head. Lee smiled when he noticed it was his shirt, eyes roving over Gaara as he stood. The green button down barely covered Gaara’s body and a possessive feeling grabbed at Lee’s chest.

He had been seeing Gaara for about six months now and every day he spent with the man made the affection in his heart grow. For the first time in Lee’s life, everything seemed to click into place.

This wasn’t his first time staying over at Gaara’s apartment but sadly it also wasn’t the first time the cat, aptly named Shukaku after the legendary sand demon, had gotten between him and sleeping with his boyfriend. Last night, the cat had been outside wandering the neighborhood so Lee had managed to sneak some alone time with his boyfriend.

Shukaku meowed again and jumped up into Gaara’s arms, the large cat barely fitting into the pale arms. Gaara shook his head, giving the cat a skeptical look.

“You’re not normally this affectionate…” The red head observed as he rose and looked back at Lee. The man smiled at him and rose, walking over to Gaara and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“I can wait, the little guy seems like he is ready to eat.” Lee reassured as he pressed a kiss to Gaara’s cheek. Gaara chuckled and turned his head to peck Lee’s lips as his cat stood up in his arms. There was a small growl and Shukaku smacked Lee’s face with sheathed claws.

“Ouch!” Lee said, looking down at the cat as Gaara pulled him away. The man glared down at his cat.

“Shukaku, behave.” The man ordered as he started to walk towards his kitchen. The large cat looked over his master’s shoulder. Lee glared at him and he could have sworn the creature was smirking at him.

He let out a sigh, at least, he had most of the day with Gaara. He only had one job today and Gaara had the day off, a rarity for him. Lee had been looking forward to this all week and he wasn’t about to let some demon cat ruin it for him.

He followed Gaara into the kitchen and watched from the counter as Gaara scooped the dry cat food into the small silver dish before reaching for the wet food he kept in the fridge. Lee smiled when Gaara finished and put the bowl on the floor, Shukaku busying himself eating.

Gaara turned to Lee, cheeks flushing when he spotted the man watching him. Lee walked forward and took Gaara’s hand. He pulled the man to him, looking him up and down.

“For looking so sexy in my shirt, how about I make breakfast and then we can pick up where we left off before I leave to run that errand I have?” Lee suggested and Gaara smiled up at him. "How does that sound, Kitten?" 

“No, you made it last time.” The red head said then wrinkled his nose. “And your morning breath is horrible. You go brush your teeth and I’ll make breakfast.” Lee rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Gaara’s head.

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely.” Lee teased as he walked towards the bathroom. He had most of the day to spend with Gaara, he could take his time.

* * *

 

“Please, I didn’t say anything!” Genma cried as he looked up at Lee, face swollen and bloody. Lee sighed, twirling the bat he held in one hand as he looked down at Genma. Tenten chuckled from her spot by the wall and two other men stood near her.

“I know you have not,” Lee stated, jamming the butt of his wooden bat into Genma’s stomach. The man moaned in pain as he fell to his knees. “This is just a reminder of what will happen if you do not keep quiet.” He flipped the bat in his hand, bringing the thick end hard onto the side of Genma’s head. The man fell to the ground.

Tenten smirked, reaching down to grab Genma by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Her gaze was hard as the man stood shaking in front of her.

“Now beat it and if we hear that you squealed, we are going to personally see that they’ll never find your body? Are we clear?” Tenten growled and Genma nodded.

“C-crystal…” He stammered as Tenten released him, letting the other two men grab Genma by the arms and haul him off to a black car. Lee ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Tenten took out her box of cigarettes and pulled it into her mouth. She gave Lee a look, offering him one.

“No thanks, I am trying to quit.” Lee said, lifting his sleeve to show her the patch he wore. Tenten’s eyes widened and she raised a brow at him as she lite the smoke in her mouth.

“You’ve been smoking since we were sixteen…” Tenten questioned as she followed him out of the alley. “What’s making you quit? Although a more relevant question would be who?” Lee let out a sigh as he walked to his car, not answering as he opened the door.

“You’re still seeing him aren’t you?” Tenten stated, making Lee pause and nod slowly. Tenten sighed, breathing out the smoke as she did. “It’s been six months Lee, you know you can’t keep doing this with him. One way or another it’s going to end and you’ll both get hurt or killed.”

Lee gripped the door of his car, biting his lip. He knew she was right but the last few months had been some of the best of his life. Gaara was amazing and Lee already knew he was in too deep. The mere thought of leaving Gaara, of not being able to see that small smile Gaara let slip through, of not being able to wake up to the mumbles for more sleep, it made Lee’s heart ache in ways he didn’t ever think it would.

“I told you I would handle it Tenten, it will be fine.” Lee stated, getting into his car and trying to shut the door. Tenten grabbed the door, glaring down at her friend with anger in her eyes.

“Is a good lay really worth your life Lee?” Tenten spat hatefully, “Is he really that good of a _fuck_ that you…” Lee stood quickly, his eyes glaring down at her. His shoulders squared and dark eyes lit with anger.

“Do not talk about him that way!” Lee snapped, towering over Tenten aggressively. Tenten’s eyes widened and she took a step back. The normally sweet man she knew had never unleashed this side of himself to her before. This wasn’t Lee her best friend, this was the man the mafia expected him to be. This was the left hand of Gai Maito.

“I’m sorry Lee…I didn’t mean to…” Tenten tried to say, eyes looking down at her feet. Lee’s eyes softened and his shoulders slumped, anger leaving his stance. He hadn’t meant to scare Tenten but listening to her talk about Gaara that way had caused his temper to flare.

“He…it is not like that Tenten.” Lee said quietly, “I am sorry, I did not mean to yell at you but I need to leave…he is waiting for me.” Tenten nodded and sighed, looking up at Lee sadly. He had been so much happier since meeting Gaara, a bounce in his step whenever she saw him and a sparkle in his eyes she hadn’t seen in years.

“You’re falling for him, aren’t you?” she asked softly, laughing slightly. “Just be careful Lee, please.” Lee smiled at her, wrapping his arm around Tenten’s shoulder and hugging her close. Tenten was his dearest friend and he knew she only wanted to look out for him.

“I will Tenten, take care of yourself,” Lee said as he got into his car, giving the woman a bright grin and a thumbs up. “I will see you tomorrow maybe.” Tenten nodded and watched Lee pull out of the parking lot and onto the road.

She clenched her fists and tossed her cigarette out onto the ground. She couldn’t let Lee do this, she couldn’t let the only real family she had ever known throw his life away for some cop who couldn’t mind his place.

She wouldn’t let it happen.

* * *

 

Lee walked up to Gaara’s door, knocking on the wood and waiting patiently for Gaara to open it. A teal eye peeked out the door and Lee smiled, holding up Chinese takeout he had brought with him.

“I come bearing food.” Lee joked as Gaara opened the door. The redhead smiled as Lee leaned down to peck his lips. Gaara closed the door, running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks, I must have lost track of time trying to track down leads in this case…” Gaara said, gesturing towards his kitchen table. The whole surface was covered in papers and notes. Lee chuckled, taking off his shoes. He had given up trying to get Gaara to relax on his days off.

“Any luck?” Lee asked as he set the food on the coffee table in the living room, along with his overnight bag. He knew better than to tell Gaara of all people to take it easy. The red headed man took work seriously. Gaara shook his head, sighing as he shuffled his papers.

“No, this left hand has people scared shitless and I can’t get any headway on figuring out who the bastard is!” Gaara growled in frustration. Lee stiffened slightly, trying not seem too nervous as he walked up behind Gaara. He gently dug his thumbs into the tense muscles of Gaara’s shoulders and worked out the knots he found there until the muscles turned to jelly beneath his fingers.

Gaara groaned, melting against Lee’s ministrations. The bright teal eyes closed as he leaned back into Lee’s hands. Lee gently massaged the tenseness from Gaara’s muscles. Lee smiled leaning down to kiss the back of Gaara’s neck, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.  

“How about this, you take a break and we will eat our food together on the couch.” Lee suggested, resting his head on Gaara’s shoulder. “Then maybe a hot shower and some sleep.” The red head nodded, smiling slightly as Lee led him towards the couch.

Lee settled onto the couch, switching on the television as Gaara reached for his paper bucket of Chinese food. Lee settled on a kung fu movie and positioned his long legs so Gaara could lay back onto his chest. The redhead handed Lee his food and settled his back against Lee.

“Kung fu movies?” Gaara said skeptically, raising a non-existent brow at his lover. “Really?” Lee turned up the volume, setting the remote down and grabbing his food.

“Hey, kung fu movies are a dying art,” Lee stated, faking hurt. “Just sit back and enjoy it.” Lee rolled up his sleeves, picking up his chopsticks. Gaara suddenly placed a hand on his arm, teal eyes fixed on the patch Lee wore.

“Is that…?” Gaara asked, blinking up at Lee. Lee blushed a deep red and looked towards his food. He hadn’t told Gaara about wanting to quit.

“Y-yeah, I’m trying to quit…” Lee replied awkwardly, shoveling some food into his mouth and not meeting Gaara’s eyes. The red head blinked again and laid his food on the table, turning in Lee’s lap and sitting up on his knees.

Lee swallowed his food thickly as Gaara’s soft hands cupped his cheek. Lee set his food aside, wrapping his arms around Gaara’s waist. Teal eyes locked with brown and Lee felt his breath hitch.

“A-are you…is it because of me?” Gaara asked quietly, Lee blushed a deeper shade of red. He hadn’t really wanted to tell Gaara. It was still so early in their relationship and it seemed rather odd that Lee would do something this drastic for the man.

“I never had a reason to quit before you…you do not like it and I like you so…” Lee said as Gaara soft fingers stroked his cheek, Lee closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. His heart filled with warmth.

Gaara leaned down, kissing Lee softly on the lips and Lee sighed into it. Lee gazed down at Gaara with half lidded eyes when the redhead pulled away, moving down to lay on Lee’s chest. Lee brought his hands up to thread through Gaara’s red locks.

This was what he enjoyed the most. Little moments like this where they shared sweet kisses and touches. Lee sighed contentedly as Gaara laid against him, the weight had become so familiar now.

“You’re a strange man.” Gaara said as he reached for his food again. Lee chuckled, grabbing his own box, trying to calm his heartbeat as he shoveled the food in.

“But I am your man.” Lee stated, winking at Gaara. The red head smirked, shaking his head as he ate. Gaara looked at the screen, watching as the man on screen fought the enemies that surrounded him.

“This is the best part!” Lee exclaimed, pointing towards the screen with his chopsticks. Gaara raised a brow and watched the man take out several enemies with one kick.

“That isn’t even physically possible!” Gaara exclaimed, pointing towards the screen and scowling. Lee laughed poured the rest of his noodles into his mouth.

“Don’t question it, just enjoy the action.” Lee said as he swallowed and laid his empty container on the coffee table. Lee watched Gaara eat for a moment, completely lost in the way his lover looked as he ate. Gaara was so beautiful and it made Lee’s heart ache to think about it.

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist as the redhead put his food down, feeling full. Gaara rolled his eyes as Lee’s hands wandered up his shirt, could the man not keep his hands off him for one moment?

“L-Lee, what are you doing?” Gaara stammered as rough fingers moved up the soft skin. Lee lowered his mouth, nipping and sucking on Gaara’s shoulder. His left hand moved up, gently brushing Gaara’s hardening nipple as his right cupped the red head’s growing arousal through the boxers he wore.

Gaara gasped quietly, his hips bucking involuntarily against Lee’s hand. Lee smirked as he brought his mouth to Gaara’s ear, moving his hand towards the waistband of Gaara’s boxers.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Lee said, nibbling Gaara’s ear and earning a gasp from him. Lee lifted the shirt over Gaara’s head and kissing down back of Gaara’s neck. Lee’s hand slipped beneath the boxers, calloused fingers gently running over the red head’s half-hard length.

“L-Lee,” Gaara panted, bringing up one had to thread through Lee’s dark locks. “F-fuck, Lee that feels good…” Lee groaned as Gaara pushed back against his own growing erection.

“Tell me what you want Gaara.” Lee said teasingly, grazing his teeth gently over Gaara’s neck as he trailed his left hand up Gaara’s torso and turned his head towards him. Lee pressed his lips roughly to Gaara’s, gently running his tongue over the red head’s lips. Gaara opened his mouth, tangling his tongue with Lee’s.

Lee pulled away from the kiss and Gaara whined, turning in Lee’s arms. Gaara ground his hips against Lee’s, making the man moan as their arousal’s ground together. Lee lifted his hand, cupping Gaara’s ass roughly.

“P-please Lee…” Gaara whined as Lee flipped them, pinning Gaara beneath him. Lee looked down at the man’s flushed face. Lee chuckled as he ran his hand over Gaara’s torso.

“Do you want me inside of you?” Lee suggested, taking Gaara’s hands and pinning them above his head. The red head’s breath hitched and Lee smirked. “Do you want me to hold you down and make you cry my name like a good little kitten?” Gaara gasped, bucking his hips against Lee’s and whimpering in need.

“I cannot hear you…I will not know what to do if you do not ask?” Lee murmured, teasing as the red head bit his lip. Lee strengthened his grip around Gaara’s wrists and leaning down to swirl his tongue over Gaara’s pert nipple.

“Oh god, please Lee!” Gaara gasped, looking up at Lee as he panted. “Please, I need you inside of me…I want you to hold me down, make me scream!” Lee chuckled, sliding the boxers from Gaara’s body.

“Your wish is my command, my Gaara.” Lee rumbled as he stood and lifted Gaara into his arms. He carried him into the room, throwing onto the bed and moving to lean over him. He heard Gaara’s breath hitch as he crawled over the man.

There was a flash of brown and tan as Shukaku landed on the bed, yowling for Gaara’s attention and sitting directly in between Gaara’s legs. Lee looked down at the cat and Gaara laughed as he picked the animal up, setting him on the floor and turning back to the Lee. Gaara leaned up, pressing his lips to Lee’s.

The bushy-browed man murmured in content, gasping when Gaara pulled away and nipped gently at his throat. Lee moved to the side, wrapping his arms around Gaara and pulling him closer. Gaara smirked, suckling gently on Lee’s neck and making his way down Lee’s scarred and tattooed torso.

He was getting lower and Lee moaned at the sensation of Gaara’s lips on his body. The red head unbuttoned Lee’s pants, pulling them down and revealing the bulge in Lee’s boxers. Gaara nuzzled the hard flesh and looked up at Lee.

“Looks like someone needs a little attention too.” Gaara purred as Lee’s breath hitched, letting the redhead fondle him through the fabric. Lee moaned as Gaara pulled his boxers down and freed his erection, teal eyes widening. Gaara licked his lips absentmindedly, making Lee’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“I love it when you do that.” Lee moaned, turning on his back and laying his head on the pillow. Gaara gave a gentle lick up the shaft, nipping at the sensitive flesh and making Lee moan. He threaded his fingers through Gaara’s hair as the man licked the pre-cum from the head, capping his mouth over it and giving it a gentle suck.

“Gaara, your mouth is so hot…” Lee moaned, panting as he watched the man close his eyes and suck, running his tongue over the slit as he sucked and pumping his fist at the base of Lee’s hard cock.

Suddenly, Shukaku pounced onto the bed and landed directly on Lee’s stomach. Lee let out a groan of pain as Gaara pulled away and sat up. Gaara’s eyes were full of concern as he picked the cat up and brought him to the door.

Shukaku was placed on the floor and the door was closed before Gaara turned back to Lee.

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t normally act this way.” Gaara said as Lee nodded, massaging his stomach as he tried to rub away the pain. Lee smiled up at Gaara as the redhead settled back onto the bed with him. Lee shrugged and wrapped his arms around Gaara’s waist. He wasn’t about to let some demon cat ruin his night with his boyfriend.

“It is alright,” Lee said softly, letting his hands wander again and cup Gaara’s ass. The redhead murmured and trailed feather light touches down Lee’s torso. “Now where were we?”

Gaara chuckled and slid downward, his teal eyes filled with lust as he nipped gently at Lee’s hip bones. Lee bit his lip to stave off a moan as Gaara’s soft fingers gripped his still hard cock.

“I believe I was giving your cock some well-deserved attention.” Gaara purred, poising his mouth over the head of Lee’s cock and giving it a small lick before moving to suck on it.

Suddenly, loud meows and yowling could be heard from outside the room. Shukaku scratched at the door and crying out like he was dying. Gaara stiffened and moved away, getting up to walk towards the door. Lee rolled onto his back, glaring at the cat as the door opened. It took all his willpower not to throw the nearest object at the creature.

Lee seethed, glaring as Shukaku entered the room and jumped on the bed and blinked up at Lee.  Lee was certain this time, this cat was laughing at him. Lee looked up at Gaara as he looked at the cat and his lover.

“I guess we can try again later.” Lee said, his frustration leaking into his voice as he tried to ignore his throbbing arousal. Gaara’s eyes softened. He leaned down to kiss Lee before he turned to the bathroom.

“I’ll be just a second, then maybe I can take you up on that bath offer.” Gaara teased, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. That did not help his aching cock but Lee watched Gaara leave anyway, waiting for the door to be completely closed before turning to Shukaku.

The cat swished his tail, starting up at Lee with his yellow eyes. Lee glared at the cat for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

“I am not sure why you are hell bent on getting between me and your master,” Lee said, running his fingers through his hair. “But I have nothing but pure intentions with Gaara.” Shukaku yawned, lifting his paw to clean it.

“I promise if you leave us alone for just a few hours, I will give you as much catnip and tuna as you please.” Lee bartered, reaching out to the cat. Shukaku sniffed the hand and growled, unsheathing his claws and scratching Lee’s hand.

Lee pulled his hand back with a yelp and looked down to inspect his hand. The claw marks were deep, blood welling to the surface. Lee looked back down at the cat and sighed again.

“I understand that you do not like me but I am not going anywhere and neither are you,” Lee said, eyebrows scrunching together. “I care very deeply for Gaara…I may even be falling in love with him and nothing you do is going to get rid of me. So we can either tolerate each other or make each other miserable.”

Shukaku paused, swishing his tail back and forth while staring at Lee. Neither of them blinked for a few moments until the door to the bathroom and Gaara stepped out. Lee felt his face turn red as he looked at Gaara standing there in just a towel. Lee’s eyes scanned down the pale chest and toned body as Gaara raised his brow at him, leaning against the door frame.

“Are you having a staring contest with Shukaku?” Gaara asked as he walked toward the bed. Lee smiled sheepishly at him. He moved to run his fingers through his hair again.

“I was just, um…” Lee said then Gaara’s eyes widened at Lee’s hand. The redhead sat down on the bed quickly at took Lee’s hand.

“What happened, you’re bleeding?” Gaara asked concern in his voice as he looked over the scratches. Lee felt his heart warm as Gaara fussed over him, smiling down at the man.

“I think I scared him when I tried to pet him,” Lee said, letting his boyfriend look over the scratch. “It is only a small scratch, I will live.” Gaara sighed and pulled on Lee’s hand.

“Let me clean it, who knows where his claws have been.” Gaara said and Lee followed him to the bathroom as the cat left the room. Lee raised a brow but said nothing as Gaara bent down to grab his first aid kit.

“Gaara I am fine…” Lee tried to defend when Gaara took out the bottle of peroxide and brought Lee’s hand to the sink, dumping the liquid over the scratches. Lee hissed as the wound stung and tried not to pull his hand back as Gaara dried it.

“I don’t know what has gotten into him today,” Gaara observed, looking up at Lee and sighing. “I’m sorry our day together hasn’t been…” Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gaara’s.

“It is perfectly fine.” Lee reassured, wrapping his arms around Gaara waist and looking down at him. “So I did not get to make love to you as many times as I wanted but I still got to cuddle on the couch with you and watch movies while eating Chinese food. If that is not the epitome of domesticity then I am not sure I know what is.”

Gaara smiled up at Lee, that little smirk, and chuckle that made Lee’s heart beat inside his chest. Lee moved his arms to cup Gaara’s ass again, leaning down and growling into Gaara’s ear.

“Still in the mood for that shower?” Lee whispered as he lifted Gaara up into his arms. The red head wrapped his legs around Lee’s waist and looked at him, nodding as he wrapped his arms around Lee’s neck.

Lee walked towards the shower and set Gaara down to turn on the water before taking his boyfriend’s hand. The hot water quickly steamed up the bathroom and Lee pulled Gaara under the water with him.

Gaara’s dark red hair fell into his eyes as Lee ran his hands down the pale, wet body. Lee chuckled and reached for the soap, taking the time to lather his hands before moving his hands down Gaara’s body.

“Lee, I can wash myself just fine.” Gaara stated as Lee rubbed soap onto his lover's back.

“I know but this gives me an excuse to have my hands all over you.” Lee mused, pressing his growing arousal between Gaara’s ass cheeks. The redhead gasped as Lee let his hands wander over Gaara’s body. Lee gently wrapped his hand around Gaara’s length, running a rough thumb over the head and smiling as his lover let out a whine of pleasure.

Lee nibbled on his ear as Gaara braced his hands against the shower wall.

“I love it when you make sounds like that.” Lee growled as he ground his hips against his lover, stroking Gaara’s cock a little faster. Gaara turned in Lee’s arms, crashing their lips together as Lee pulled him closer.

Gaara licked the seam of Lee’s lips, requesting access. Lee gave it to him as he wrapped his large hand over both their erections. Gaara moaned into his mouth as Lee picked up his pace, groaning as Gaara moved his lips down his jaw and to his neck.

Lee gasped as Gaara’s fingernails scraped down his torso, the redhead suckling and nipping his collarbone. Lee tangled his free hand in the wet locks, letting out a growl as Gaara’s hand pushed his away and started stroking him.

“L-Lee.” Gaara moaned as Lee’s soap covered fingers massaged his entrance. Lee looked down at his lover, eyes dark with lust. Lee returned his hand to Gaara’s length and gripped it as he stroked faster, matching Gaara’s speed.

Lee moved his mouth to Gaara’s neck, kissing and sucking red marks down his throat and collarbone. Gaara could feel the heat pooling in his gut, his end approaching as Lee held his head in place. The hot water beating down on them as Gaara panted in need.

“Lee, I-I’m going to…” Gaara cried as Lee moved his mouth to his ear.

“Come for me Gaara.” He whispered roughly, his hot breath making shivers travel down Gaara’s spine. That pushed Gaara over the edge with a cry of Lee’s name on his lips, his seed coating Lee’s torso and quickly washing away with the water.

Lee smirked at the redhead, letting Gaara fall against him as his knees gave out. He lifted the smaller man into his arms, turning off the water with one hand and carrying him into the bathroom.

Lee took a towel from the rack by the shower, wrapping it around Gaara’s body and setting him down. Gaara pressed his still wet body to Lee’s and wrapped the towel around him as they leaned against the wall while he recovered. Lee’s painful hardness brushed his stomach and Gaara smiled.

“I never did finish what I was doing before.” Gaara said mischievously as he dropped to his knees, Lee ran his hand through the still-wet hair as Gaara nuzzled his balls, taking one in his mouth and sucked gently. Lee let out a groan, prompting Gaara to lick up the hard shaft.

“Gaara…Fuck.” Lee moaned as the redhead sucked on the head before taking Lee fully down his throat. The dark haired man looked down at his lover, taking in the sight of Gaara’s flushed cheeks and lust filled teal eyes as his heart skipped a beat.

Gaara hummed as he wrapped his hand around the base, sending vibrations up Lee’s cock and making the man gasp in pleasure at the sensation. He sucked hard, licking the slit and bobbing his head slowly at first but picking up the pace as Lee’s fingers gripped his hair.

“God…Gaara please don’t stop.” Lee moaned as Gaara pressed his tongue into the underside of the head before taking him back into his mouth. Lee could feel Gaara’s throat as it constricted around him. The heat gathered at the base of his spine and Lee’s hips thrust lightly, following Gaara’s rhythm as the redhead hummed in pleasure at the rough treatment.

“G-Gaara…I am so close.” Lee panted as Gaara braced himself, wrapping his arms around Lee’s thighs and looking up at him. The heat in those teal eyes, the unspoken approval that they communicated sent him over the edge. Lee felt his heart pounding in his chest as he cried out, coming hard.

“Gaara!” Lee shouted as he came. Gaara pulled away at the last moment, letting Lee’s seed splash on his face as the man leaned his hand against the wall. Lee looked down at the man, panting and grinning.

The sight of Gaara’s face covered in his seed made Lee’s cock twitch again and a possessive feeling fills his chest. The thought breeched Lee’s mind and his eyes softened as Gaara stood, wiping his face on the towel and reaching for a new one to dry.

_“I love him…”_ Lee thought as Gaara dried himself. The realization startled Lee, making his heart beat pound in his chest as anxiety filled his mind. He couldn’t be in love with this man. They had only been together for six months and yet standing here now, watching the man towel dry his hair and looking at him with those sharp teal eyes, he knew that he was.

He was completely and totally in love with Gaara No Subaku.

The thought was scary, making Lee’s heart rate pick up. What if Gaara didn’t feel the same way? How could he expect the redhead to return this intense emotion so early on in their relationship? What about Lee’s hidden life, the things he did in the darkness that he hadn’t told the red head.

Lee shook the thoughts away and dried what little patches of him were still wet before wrapping his arms around Gaara’s waist. He kissed Gaara’s shoulder and up his lover’s pale neck before whispering softly.

“I am not finished with you yet, my little minx.” Lee chuckled and Gaara shuddered, his cock hardening as Lee pulled him into his room. Lee’s hands traveled up his sides, caressing the soft skin as he leaned down to kiss Gaara.

The redhead murmured into the kiss, his heart hammering at the gentleness in the touches. Lee ran his hand down Gaara’s spine and the redhead shuddered at the sensations as Lee led him to the bed. There was something different about this as Lee laid Gaara on his back, pressing soft kisses to the marks he had left on Gaara’s neck.

Gaara sighed contentedly as Lee kissed down his whole body, stopping to nuzzle at his growing arousal before kissing along his inner thigh. Gentle fingers moved along his sides and stopped to massage at his hip bones. Gaara gasped and moaned as Lee’s head moved between his legs.

Lee smiled as he ran his tongue over Gaara’s entrance, gently circling it over the hard ring of muscle. Gaara gripped the sheets in his hands as his eyes widened. He bit his lip as Lee continued the ministrations, pressing his tongue a little harder over the tight hole. This was new.

“L-Lee, what are you...?” He panted, his hips held down by Lee’s strong arms as the man pulled away slightly.

“Do you want me to stop?” The man asked before giving another lick around the muscle. Gaara groaned and shook his head. It felt too good to stop.

“N-no, please don’t,” Gaara said as Lee smirked.

“Then be a good little kitten and just let me make you feel good.” Lee rumbled, returning his mouth to the Gaara’s entrance. He probed along with his tongue, flicking into the hole before pulling out to give a wide lick over it.

Gaara gasped at the intrusion of Lee’s hot tongue, panting as Lee continued. Lee circled the muscle again, lapping at it until he pushed his tongue in again. Gaara whined as Lee gripped his thighs, pulling his face further in.

Lee picked up his pace, eating Gaara out with as much enthusiasm as he gave anything he did. Lee’s eyes closed as he listens to Gaara’s cries of pleasure, the noises making his heart flutter in his chest. Lee pressed a kiss to the hole before pulling away, wiping his mouth and reaching for the lube on the nightstand and grabbing the gloves and condoms.

“Y-you just had your tongue in there and you’re still reaching for the gloves.” Gaara laughed breathlessly as Lee pulled on the glove. The bushy-browed man smirked.

“Old habits, my love.” Lee said as he poured the lube on his fingers, pressing them to Gaara’s entrance and massaging gently before pushing them in. Gaara’s heart skipped a beat at the name Lee had called him. Lee had called him his love, could he…?

He didn’t have much time to think as Lee pushed into him, fingers still gentle as they pushed in and pulled out. Lee added another finger and scissored them. He reached up, stroking Gaara’s cock as he inserted a third finger and brushed his prostate.

“AH!” Gaara cried, hips bucking up as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Lee smirked down at his love and pulled his fingers away. He discarded the glove and reached for the condoms.

Gaara watched, chest heaving and cock painfully hard as Lee added lube to the condom and slid it onto himself. He loved watching Lee as he leaned over him, hand gripping himself as he maneuvered his hardness to Gaara’s entrance.

Lee laid his hand on Gaara’s, intertwining the fingers as he pushed his the head of his cock into the redhead. Gaara groaned as his entrance stretched to accommodate Lee. The man pushed in slowly before he was fully seated inside of Gaara.

Lee’s pace was slow at first, gentle as it always was as he kissed up Gaara’s neck. Gaara moaned as Lee pulled out and slammed back in, finding his rhythm as he thrust against Gaara’s prostate. The movement pushed Gaara’s legs forward and opened him fully for his lover.  

“L-Lee…” Gaara gasped as Lee lifted his hips, pace still gentle and soft. Lee’s lips found Gaara’s and the man lifted his arms, wrapping them around Lee’s neck. Lee picked up the pace and deepened the kiss. Gaara gasped and shuddered at the loving touches as Lee’s free hand explored his back.

Lee was panting when he pulled away, eyes tender as Gaara looked into them. The redhead’s breath hitched as Lee chuckled breathlessly, pressing kisses to Gaara’s shoulder. Lee wrapped his hand around Gaara’s cock and stroked to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Gaara could feel his end approaching, building higher as Lee’s thrusts became less rhythmic and more sporadic. Lee was close.

“I love you.” Lee whispered into Gaara’s shoulder. It was so quiet Gaara barely heard it, his eyes widening as he came with a whimper.

“Lee!” he cried as he stilled, panting and shuddering as his orgasm rocked through him. Lee came a heartbeat later, cock pulsing inside of Gaara as he filled the condom. They laid there for a moment, Lee looking up from Gaara’s shoulder and locking eyes with the man beneath him.

Gaara could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he reached a shaking hand to cup Lee’s cheek. The man leaned into the hand, lifting his own to cover it and turning his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to Gaara’s palm.

Gaara’s mind reeled at what Lee had just said, of the whispered declaration of love that Gaara wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. His rational mind told him to pretend he hadn’t heard, but as he looked at Lee, his response came from his lips before he could stop them.

“I love you too.” Gaara said, running his thumb over Lee’s cheek. Lee’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Gaara’s hand. Lee stared at him for a moment before tears welled in his eyes and Gaara sat up. Lee’s cock pulled out of him as the man pulled Gaara into a kiss.

Gaara chuckled as Lee wrapped his arms around him. The redhead returned the kiss, pressing his body closer to Lee and throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders.

Gaara didn’t know how to accept this, the growing warmth that expanded in his heart whenever he looked at Lee. His father had spent the better part of Gaara’s life telling him that he would never know love and yet, here was a man that had told him the same words he was told he would never hear. It was frightening and part of Gaara wanted to run.

But a louder part of him made him hold Lee closer, made him take in the scent of soap and musk that was Lee’s scent. He didn’t want this to end.

“I never thought…I really don’t deserve…” Gaara stammered softly as Lee pulled away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment before pulling off his condom. He tossed it to the side, pulling Gaara into his arms and laying on the bed.

Gaara cuddled into Lee, tangling his legs with the other mans and cupping his face in his hands. His heart felt warm and light as Lee leaned forward to kiss the tattoo on his forehead.

“I am the one who does not deserve this.” Lee whispered, pulling away to look down at Gaara. Gaara said nothing, just tucked himself into Lee’s body and pressed his ear to Lee’s chest. Lee’s heart beat strongly as his strong arms wrapped around Gaara.

Gaara let out a content sigh. He felt safe here in Lee’s arms and for the first time in his life, he wanted this love. His eyes started to close, body tired from the sex and hectic day. Lee held him close until his own eyes began to droop.

He pulled up the blankets over them just as Shukaku entered the room. The cat jumped on the bed, staring at Lee for a moment before moving over the covers to lay on the pillows just above Lee’s head. Lee reached up, scratching the cat’s ears briefly before settling down next to Gaara.

The sound of Shukaku’s purrs and Gaara’s soft breathing eventually lulled Lee to sleep, his dreams filled with soft red hair and whispered words of love.

* * *

 

 When Lee jerked awake it was four in the morning. He blinked around, trying to figure out what awoke him when he heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Lee looked down at Gaara, who was still sound asleep next to him. Lee smiled and rose, grabbing his phone and walking towards the living room.

He whispered when he answered, recognizing the number as Neji’s. Gaara was a light sleeper and he could not be allowed to hear this conversation.

“What is it Neji,” Lee said, not hiding the tiredness or the irritation in his voice. The man on the line sighed, sounding exasperated and tired.

“Watch yourself, Lee,” the man warned. “The boss wants you at the club, now. An emergency meeting of heads” Lee hesitated for a moment, looking back towards the bedroom door. He didn’t want to leave Gaara without explanation especially after what they had just confessed to each other.

“Now? But it is four in the morning...” Lee said as he ran his hand through his hair. “Can it not wait until later?” Neji huffed at the end of the line.

“No, the boss wants everyone here now,” Neji growled. “So pull your head out of your ass and get down here.” Lee let out a sigh and looked forlornly at the bedroom door as he hesitated.

He and Gaara had only just shared that moment, those three words that Lee had never imagined he would say to anyone. He wanted desperately to just curl up next to his boyfriend and hold him. But he needed to go to Gai, he needed to do his job and follow orders.

“Fine, give me an hour and a half. I need to get dressed.” Lee said, slamming the phone shut and ending the call before Neji could speak further. Lee rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Neji had sounded pissed, never a good sign.

A soft meow alerted him to the fur covered body rubbing his legs. Lee looked down at Shukaku, watching the cat for a moment as the tabby purred. Lee chuckled a little, leaning down and picking up Shukaku and petting the soft fur.

The cat purred in his arms and Lee lets out another sigh as he walked back towards the room. He leaned against the door and watched the man he loved sleeping soundly.

He didn’t like this feeling in his stomach, a feeling of dread. Something in Neji’s voice had hinted at trouble and Lee desperately wanted this anxiety he felt to ease. Lee sighed as he walked over to the bed. He laid Shukaku onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Gaara’s forehead.

The man blinked, opening his eyes and looking up sleepily at Lee. Gaara groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and giving a small groan.

“Lee, what are you doing up?” Gaara asked, still half asleep but coherent enough to see the look on Lee’s face. Gaara stiffened, his instincts telling him something was off about his lover. An officer’s instincts were almost never wrong. Lee smiled down at his boyfriend.

“I am sorry, kitten,” Lee said, leaning down to peck Gaara’s lips. “I did not mean to wake you, work just called and I need to go in early. I wanted to kiss you goodbye before I went.” Gaara blinked at him then nodded slowly.

“Well, I’m up now.” Gaara said as he turned to set his feet on the ground. Lee felt a tinge of guilt twist at his heart. He honestly hadn’t meant to wake Gaara. Gaara stood to his feet slowly, reaching down to find a shirt that had been casually thrown to the floor in their passion the night before. Gaara pulled on his boxers, feeling Lee starting at him as he bent over in front of him.

Lee watched Gaara with heated eyes. Gaara was so beautiful and Lee truly didn’t deserve the man in front of him. Gaara straightened and turned to stare at Lee as the man took a step forward. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara, gently pressing his lips to Gaara’s for a brief moment before pulling back.

“ I will come by your apartment later if you want.” Lee said with a smile, his hands resting on Gaara’s hips and rubbing small circles over the bones. “If you are not here I can just use the key you gave me.” Gaara nodded slowly as Lee turned away to pick his clothes up off the floor. Gaara rose from his bed.

Lee hurriedly threw on his shirt, still wrinkled from hastily being thrown to the side. Lee felt Gaara’s hand on his and he turned. Gaara looked up at Lee, his teal eyes searching Lee’s.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Gaara asked and Lee lifted his hand, cupping Gaara’s cheek. The redhead leaned into it and Lee smiled at him. He wished desperately that he could tell Gaara where he was really going, the risk of him not coming home. He didn’t want the man he had only just confessed his love to, to find his broken body in the river.

He thought of Megumi, of her tears and broken heart and found himself imagining Gaara in her place. The thought of Gaara having to bury him made his heart ache. Lee smiled at Gaara, hiding his worried thoughts well.

“I am fine, just tired and a little irritated that they called me in when I was going to make you breakfast this morning.” Lee teased, giving Gaara a light kiss before he picked up his pants and slipped them on. Gaara nodded.

Maybe his instincts were wrong.

“I am going to brush my teeth then leave,” Lee said as he turned towards the bathroom. “How about you make the coffee since I know you will not go back to sleep.” Gaara nodded, rubbing his eyes. He hated that sometimes, once he was up he could never get back to sleep.

Lee shut the bathroom door and Gaara walked out of his room and towards the kitchen, running his hand through his messy hair as Shukaku followed after him. He prepared the coffee and turned on the machine, leaning down to grab Shukaku’s bowl to feed the cat.  

He was going to have a long day. He was tired and sore in places he would be feeling all day but he was happy. The soft, gentle love making and the whispered declaration of love had left his heart feeling light. He wasn’t used to the warm content that filled his heart or the flutter his heart gave whenever Lee looked at him, touched him or kissed him.

The coffee pot finished the cycle of making the coffee and Gaara poured his cup and Lee’s. Gaara poured his cream and sugar into his cup, leaving Lee’s cup unaltered. Lee liked his coffee black for some reason, something Gaara would never understand but he made the cup anyway.

Warm arms circled his waist, Lee’s head coming down to rest on Gaara’s shoulder and Gaara leaned back against Lee’s chest. Gaara lifted the cup of coffee, dangling it in front of Lee silently. Lee took the cup, chuckling when the man kissed his cheek.

“You are amazing.” Lee said happily as he took the mug, walking back and leaning against the opposite counter. Gaara brought his cup to his lips, watching the man over the top of his mug. Lee’s shirt was halfway buttoned up, revealing the dark love bites that Gaara had left him.

Gaara felt a possessive warmth fill his chest as he set his coffee down on the kitchen counter, walking over to Lee and buttoning his shirt the rest of the way up. Lee chuckled as Gaara smoothed the wrinkles in his shirt.

“I can button my own shirt.” Lee said as Gaara straightened the green shirt and moved to tie the necktie Lee had let hand around his neck. Gaara looked up at his boyfriend and smirked.

“I know but it gives me an excuse to have my hands all over you.” Gaara said, repeating what Lee had said in the shower the previous night. “Plus I’ve seen you try to tie one of these and it’s not exactly your strong suit.” Lee smiled at him.

“You just want an excuse to view your handiwork.” Lee teased, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. Gaara glared up at him, buttoning the shirt again only to have Lee unbutton it again with a playful smirk.

“Stop that Lee.” Gaara scolded, re-buttoning the shirt one last time. Lee laughed, wrapping his arms around Gaara’s waist again and pulling him into his chest. Gaara glared up at the man, raising his non-existent brow.

“You know I am only teasing.” Lee said as Gaara looked up at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Lee leaned down, capturing Gaara’s lips in a deep kiss. Gaara relaxed and sighed into the kiss, annoyance fading as Lee pulled away.

The man moved to grab his jacket, tossing it over his shoulder before turning back to Gaara. The feeling of anxiety and dread filled Gaara’s gut again as he looked into Lee’s eyes. Something was hidden in them, some emotion Gaara could not quite place. He wanted to ask but the words died in his throat as Lee smiled at him.

“I have to go.” Lee stated, cupping Gaara’s cheek with his hand and swiping his thumb over Gaara’s cheek. “But I will see you later and we will have dinner again.” Gaara nodded as he looked up into Lee’s eyes.

Something still didn’t feel quite right as Lee walked towards the door, downing the last of his coffee as he did. Gaara followed him to the door, watching his lover’s slow movements.  Lee smiled at him, wrapping up in this arms and pulled him in for another kiss. Gaara melted into Lee, sighing into the kiss.

He didn’t want Lee to leave, he wanted to drag Lee back into his bedroom and lay together until the sun was high in the sky. But Lee had to get to work and Gaara knew he needed to work on the case that was scattered across his kitchen table.

Lee pulled away, brushing some hair from Gaara’s face.

“I love you Gaara.” Lee whispered softly, unsure if he should say it. Part of him still wondered if last night had been a dream. Gaara smiled, that small smile that drove the older man crazy.

“I love you too Lee, stay safe.” Gaara replied as Lee finally released him and walked out the door and shut it behind him. Gaara sighed heavily and walked to his table.

His papers were spread out on the wooden surface, covering almost every corner as he sat down. He read through the autopsy report. It was as Tsunade had said, gunshot wound to the head was the cause of death. Rope burns from being bound, post mortem ankle fracture from being tossed into the river.

Gaara let out a sigh. He leaned forward and grabbed the evidence log and looked through the sparse page. The water had washed away much of the evidence and left him with another dead end.

Only one piece of evidence had been collected from the scene, a box of matches with Club Youth stamped onto them. It wasn’t an unknown fact that Club Youth was Gai’s club and was a front for many of his more hushed criminal activities.

But the fact that he had found the matchbook at the scene and the fact that Hikaru was a manager at the club gave Gaara all the information he needed to ask some questions. Gaara glanced at his clock, it was only just becoming five o’clock am. He reached for the phone, he needed to call Naruto.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Gaara wrinkled his brow as he moved toward it. Who could be coming to call at this hour? Gaara opened the door, raising a brow at a tall woman the leaned against his door.

The woman looked him over with brown eyes, her hair tied back in loose buns as she glared at him.

“Gaara No Subaku?” the woman said as Gaara narrowed his eyes, nodding. The woman smirked at him, moving to step inside.

“The names Tenten.” The woman said, moving to stand in the center of the room. She turned back to him, eyes hard with something that made Gaara feel the need to reach for his service weapon.

“You and I need to talk.”

* * *

 

Lee stood stock still next to Gai, his spine stiff as he stared down the men surrounding the table. Several of the mob bosses had gathered for an early breakfast to meet and discuss business. Lee could never understand why Gai would meet with rivals like this but frankly, he was too distracted to care.

As he stood there looking intimidating while the men droned on about territories and young upstarts, Lee was thinking about red hair and teal blue eyes. He couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over so he could go back to Gaara’s apartment and just be with his lover.

“I’ve heard you’ve been having some issues with the police recently Maito.” One of the other mob bosses, Pein said as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. “Are you sure you are still capable of handling them? You are getting up there in age.” Lee lifted his arms, crossing them in front of his chest as he glared at Pein.

“I assure you Mr. Pein, I am the springtime of my youth,” Gai said smoothly, meeting Pein’s eyes with a small smirk. “I can handle the police and their investigations just like I always have.” Pein nodded, eyes not leaving Gai’s.

Lee locked eyes with Pein’s own left hand, a tall woman with purple hair and piercings. She looked at Lee coldly as the silence weighed heavy on the room. They were both prepared to fight to the death to defend the men seated before them. There was a small cough and both men turned to the other side of the table.

Itachi Uchiha looked over at the men, his large left hand standing just behind him. Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the largest men Lee had ever seen and Lee was grateful he had never had to fight the man.

And he hoped to keep it that way.

“Let us try and behave, gentlemen,” Itachi said as he rose from his seat. “And if that is the extent of our discussion, I do have prior engagements I must make it to.”  Pein eyed Itachi suspiciously, raising his brow.

“I suppose Madara didn’t pass on the importance of these meetings to you,” Pein said coolly as Itachi stiffened. He turned cold, dark eyes onto Pein as Kisame came up behind him and glared at the man.

“Watch your mouth old man, that’s my boss you’re talking to!” Kisame growled, going for his gun threateningly. Konan reached for her own gun when a shot rang out. Everyone turned to Gai, who’s gun threatened the ceiling above while Lee had positioned himself halfway in front of his boss, one gun pointed at both of the other bosses, ready to end it there.

“Now, why don’t we all calm down?” Gai said, eyeing the people around them. Kisame glared at the man, growling lowly as he took a step toward him. Lee stood in front of Gai, barring Kisame from coming any closer.

“Back up,” Lee growled at the man, putting his hand to the man’s chest. He glared at the man, eyebrows scrunched down as his narrowed gaze met Kisame’s. Kisame glared down at Lee, his sharpened teeth bared intimidatingly.

“Get your hand off of me before I cut it off.” Kisame threatened as he shoved Lee.

Lee recovered quickly, though, taking a step backward, but Lee wasn’t the type of person to just let just anyone touch him and he shoved the man back roughly, sending him stumbling a little in surprise. Kisame wasn’t that type of man either it seemed. He drew back threw a punch directly at Lee who caught it in the jaw and stumbled back.

Lee wiped his mouth and dove for Kisame with a kick. He caught the man in the stomach, knocking the wind from him. Kisame recovered quickly and made a grab for Lee. Lee blocked the hand with his own, tossing his other fist up into Kisame’s jaw.

Lee backed Kisame into a wall. Lee held the large man in place as he released a barrage of punches into his face, his breath heavy, sweat gathering on his brow.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Lee’s side. Lee looked down, his eyes narrowing at the large switchblade knife had been stabbed in his side. Kisame smirked as he pulled the knife away, hiding it again under his black leather jacket. Blood started to stain Lee’ shirt, spreading out against the green fabric.

Lee turned back to Kisame and jerked his leg up between Kisame’s legs with all of the force his adrenaline ridden body was capable of. The hulking man grunted in pain, eyes wide as he slid down the wall, holding the area between his legs as he hit the floor.

Lee put his hand to his side, pressing down on the knife wound instinctively. He pulled his fist back to deliver Kisame another series of punishing blows, but his arm was caught in a strong and steady hold. Neji met Lee’s eyes, holding his arm into place and keeping him from hurting Kisame any further.

“Neji,” Lee said and lowered his arm. He had left his post at the door to stop the fight before it got too out of hand. Neji pulled Lee to the door as Itachi appeared at Kisame’s side and turned to Gai.

“I apologize for my body guard’s behavior,” Itachi said coolly, meeting Gai’s gaze as Lee was led to the car, fighting Neji the whole way as the man tried to calm him down. “I shouldn’t have allowed it to escalate to this point. It seems Kisame has trouble knowing what I want. I will see that he is punished.” Gai straightened his tie, walking past Itachi briskly.

“See that you do,” Gai rumbled, his hard gaze lowering down to Kisame. “You’re lucky my left hand had some self-control just now or you wouldn’t get another shot at redeeming yourself for next time.” He glanced back at Itachi.

“If you need help training this one to know what you want,” Gai said cracking his knuckles, “Let me know.” If Itachi felt anything about the situation at all, it wasn’t apparent as he stared impassively at Gai.

 “I assure you,”   Itachi replied as he shot Kisame a cold, half-lidded look of disappointment. “That won’t be necessary.” Kisame rose sullenly, trying to hold back the throbbing pain in his testicles and they left the room without another word.

Gai met Neji in the car, the Hyuuga had a handkerchief pressed to Lee’s still bleeding knife wound. Gai slid into his seat, avoiding the small pool of blood gathering in the leather seats and turned to the driver.

“Takes us to Orochimaru’s,” he ordered to the man before turning to Lee. “You okay Lee?” Lee smiled through the pain, giving Gai a thumbs up.

“No worse than the last time I was stabbed, sir,” Lee said as he sat up a little, taking the handkerchief from Neji’s hands and pressing it into the wound himself. “Nothing a few stitches will not fix.”

Gai nodded, chuckling as the car turned towards the downtown area.

“You are one tough son of a bitch, Lee.” Gai said as they pulled out in front of a rundown looking clinic. Neji helped Lee inside the small building. The door opened with a tinkle and a tall man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail with glasses looked over at them from the front desk.

Lee recognized this man as Kabuto, Orochimaru’s assistant. The young man was a few years older than himself and usually was the one to stitch him up for small wounds. He was shrewd and intelligent, unafraid of the men that often came into the small clinic. After watching him hold his own against thugs some years ago, Lee had made it a point never to get on the man’s bad side.  

“Ah, Don Maito,” Kabuto said as he looked at Lee. “I see your left hand got into some trouble again,” Lee smirked at the man as Neji took him to the back room, helping him sit on the cold metal table. Kabuto followed them into the room, walking to the sink and taking out some gloves as Lee lifted his shirt.

The lighting in the room was dim as Kabuto washed his hands, drying them before pulling on his gloves with a snap. The man walked over and leaned down as he inspected the wound. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and looked up at Lee.

“You’ll need some stitches to close it up but the wound is mostly shallow and didn’t seem to hit anything vital,” Kabuto said as he moved to grab his supplies. Lee nodded as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. He gritted his teeth as Kabuto wheeled his chair over, cleaning the wound with an iodine soaked rag. The wound stung as Kabuto pulled out his tools.

Lee gritted his teeth as the man began to stitch the wound shut, trying to focus his thoughts on something else. His mind went to Gaara and he found himself smiling as Kabuto inserted the needle. He just needed to get through this and he could go back to his boyfriend.

He needed to be more careful when fights broke out. He could have been hurt much worse than a simple knife wound. He let out a sigh as he pictured Gaara, remembering this morning. Gaara standing there in front of him, adjusting his tie and smiling up at him. Lee’s heart ached as a jolt of pain went through his side when Kabuto pulled the sutures.

Gai watched his left hand closely, observing the look on Lee’s face. Lee was lost in thought and didn’t notice that Gai was watching him. Gai recognized the softness in Lee’s eyes, the small smile on his face.

Lee was in love and whoever had won over his affections, was occupying his thoughts now. Gai found himself smiling as Kabuto finished the stitching with practiced ease before turning away.

“There you go, just keep it clean and try not to get it infected,” Kabuto warned as he moved away to wash his hands in the sink. “I would prescribe you some pain killers but I know you won’t take them.” Lee chuckled as he rose. He was used to pain, seeing it as an opportunity to get stronger. Pills would take away from that.

“You know me too well Kabuto.” Lee said as he rose from his seat. Neji handed him a clean white shirt from Kabuto’s storage cabinet. Lee grimaced as he pulled on his shirt, trying to be careful to avoid popping his fresh stitches. Kabuto rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Just be back in a month so I can remove them.” Kabuto scolded, his eyes narrowing at Lee with the warning. “I don’t want to have Neji drag you back like last time.” Lee nodded as he turned to Gai. The man laid a hand on Lee’s shoulder, giving him a bright smile.

“You can have the rest of the day off Lee,” Gai said happily. “You’ve earned it. Take the day to heal and spend some time with loved ones.” Lee stiffened as he looked up at Gai as the man walked towards the door. There was no way that Gai could have…

“Neji make sure Lee gets home safely, I will see you back at the club.” Gai said as he walked away. Neji raised an eyebrow at Lee, picking up his phone and calling a cab for his friend. Lee sighed as he took out his own phone. He texted Gaara that he would be by in an hour or so. He needed to see the man, needed to hold him.

Maybe then the guilt that held his heart would loosen.

                                                                        ______________________

Gaara sipped his coffee, smiling as he looked across his table at his guest. Tenten was stroking Shukaku as the cat purred in her lap. The woman laughed at her own story as she sipped the coffee Gaara had given her.

“And I shit you not, half a shot of whiskey got Lee so drunk that he ended up fighting off all the bouncer’s in the club. He broke so many chairs I could have sworn a hurricane had passed through. Our boss was so pissed.” Tenten said, laughing as she lifted her hands to illustrate what had happened. Gaara found himself chuckling at the woman. After their initial meeting, Tenten had explained that she just wanted to meet the man that Lee couldn’t seem to “Shut up about”.

She was a strong woman from what Gaara could tell, reminding him of his sister. Temari might actually enjoy the woman’s company he suspected. He should have them meet one day. This woman was Lee’s best friend, he knew she would be a constant if Lee remained in his life and he best get used to having her around.

“Then this one time, Lee…” Tenten started to say when the front door opened. Gaara looked towards the door as Lee walked inside. Lee turned to the table and his eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Tenten.

“Tenten? What are you doing here?” the man said as Gaara scanned the man’s face. Lee’s lip was split open, a black eye blooming on his right eye and a cut on his left. He carried a bloodied shirt over his arm and Gaara rose in an instant to walk to the man’s side.

“What happened?” Gaara demanded, grabbing Lee gently by the arm to lead him to the couch. Lee smiled sheepishly as Gaara looked over his injuries when he notices tiny blood spots on the white shirt Lee was wearing.

“Lift your shirt, Lee.” Gaara ordered as he sat down next to Lee. Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It is fine, kitten.” Lee defended as Gaara glared up at him. “I went to the doctor and they said I would be fine and let me go home.” Gaara reached over, lifting the shirt to inspect the source of the blood. His eyes widened as he looked over the stitches and ghosted his hand over it.

His mind went into detective mode, trying to wrap his head over how this had happened. Lee was hurt and he wanted answers.

“What happened?” Gaara asked as his eyes jerked up to Lee’s, searching his for an answer. Lee turned to him, eyes softening as they met the concerned teal. Lee raised his hand to cup Gaara’s cheek.

“I was at work and a fight broke out, I tried to help but one of the people who started it pulled out a knife…it was just a shallow stab wound, nothing serious.” Lee explained as Gaara laid his hand over Lee’s, pressing his face into it as Tenten watched the pair from her seat.

They had completely forgotten about her as Gaara fussed over Lee’s injury. Tenten smiled to herself as she watched the pair, observing the tenderness in Lee’s gaze and the worry in Gaara’s. Lee never let his guard down around anyone but here he was, relaxed and at ease as he tried to comfort Gaara’s worries.

It was kind of sweet.

“But what if…” Gaara started to say when Lee’s lips pressed against his, drawing his thoughts away from how close he had come to losing Lee. Lee pulled away, cupping Gaara’s face in his hands.

“No what if’s,” Lee said firmly, running his thumb over Gaara’s cheek. “I am fine and there is no need to worry. I would never leave you like that.” Gaara nodded as Lee smiled down at him. Tenten cleared her throat, drawing the boys’ attentions back to her. Tenten met Lee’s worried eyes.

“Well I’d better get going or the boss will have my head.” Tenten said, nodding towards Lee. Relief flooded Lee’s face as he rose to hug the woman. Tenten embraced Lee and leaned into Lee’s shoulder to whisper into his ear.

“I didn’t say anything but…please be more careful Lee.” Tenten whispered before she pulled away and turned to Gaara, holding up her hand to shake the redhead’s. Gaara took the hand and nodded at the woman.

“You should come by again, I’d like to hear the rest of your stories about Lee.” Gaara said coolly. Tenten laughed, smirking as Lee’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“I got a million of those,” She said as she released Gaara’s hand, her face growing serious for a moment. “And as long as you don’t hurt him, I’ll tell them all to you.” Gaara looked over at Lee, reaching to take his hand. Lee smiled as Gaara’s fingers laced with his own.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Gaara said as Tenten headed for the door. The woman nodded and took her leave, pulling out her cell phone as she closed the door behind her. She had some calls to make.

She still wasn’t totally convinced that Gaara was safe for Lee.

                                                _________________________

Gaara made Lee sit back on the couch, despite protests from the dark haired man.

“You worry too much.” Lee protested as Gaara inspected his wounds again before taking a seat next to him. “Just a few weeks and I will be all healed.” Gaara shook his head.

“No sex until the stitches come out.” Gaara stated as he laid back on the couch. Lee sighed, laying on his back to rest his head on Gaara’s lap. He pouted up at his boyfriend as Gaara’s fingers began combing through his hair.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Lee sighed as he closed his eyes, relishing in Gaara’s touch. The guilt was slowly working its way out of his mind. Gaara looked down at Lee, watching his face as he seemed to consider something.

“Lee,” Gaara asked finally, making the man open one eye up at him. “Can I talk to you about something?” Lee’s other eye snapped open and he looked up at the redhead, heart pounding in his chest.

“W-what about?” Lee asked, trying not to let the nervousness bleed into his voice. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. What if Gaara knew about his mafia involvement, what if Gaara was going to arrest him?

“I was hoping…” Gaara started to say, biting his lip as he searched for the words. “I was hoping that now…now that we both know how we feel for each other…” Lee blinked up at Gaara, waiting patiently for the man to finish. Gaara looked down at Lee, meeting his eyes with determination.

“I’d like to have sex without a condom,” Gaara said bluntly, making Lee’s heart skip a beat. Lee let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “It has been six months and now that we’ve pretty much agreed to be monogamous…I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind…” Lee sat up, his stitches giving a painful protest that he ignored. Lee chuckled as he pressed his lips to Gaara’s.

“Of course, I would Gaara” Lee exclaimed, happiness filling his heart. “But since we have a few weeks before I will be up and running for activities like that, I suggest we both go and get tested.” Gaara nodded as Lee pulled away.

“I was about to suggest the same thing,” Gaara said as Lee settled back onto his lap. “It would be the safest thing although I am pretty sure I’m clean.” Lee chuckled, knowing that Gaara had pretty much been chaste when he met him.

“Well, I would feel safer knowing that I do not have anything to pass onto you.” Lee said as Gaara resumed combing his fingers through his hair. Lee sighed contentedly, heart feeling warm at the level of trust Gaara had in him.

Knowing that made the guilt hum in his chest again. Lee opened his eyes, meeting Gaara’s eyes as they stared down at him. His heart squeezed painfully as he met the warmth in the teal depths.

“I love you.” Gaara said suddenly, his voice quiet as he ran soft fingers over Lee’s cheek. Lee grabbed the hand, pressing it to his lips as he rested his head on Gaara’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Kitten.” Lee said as he pulled the hand away, closing his eyes as he started to doze off. “So much.” Gaara murmured softly as he watched his lover fall asleep, grateful he was here.

He needed to be at work later but for now, he would hold Lee close and watch over him while he slept.

It scared him a little, how much he cared about the man before him. Lee had managed to weed his way into Gaara’s heart in ways no one had before. He loved Lee so much even after such a short time together. It still amazed him how six months ago, he had been going through his life just fine. Now he wasn’t even sure how he had lived without waking up next to Lee in the morning.

He thought of Lee’s rundown apartment, considering the idea of asking Lee to move in with him. Maybe in a few more months, he would ask the man if he wanted to move in. It would ease his mind a little if Lee was living with him, in the upper part of town and far away from the dangers of downtown.

For now, he would have to be content with Lee staying the night occasionally until Gaara felt comfortable enough to ask him. Lee was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and Gaara knew that. But part of him wanted to lock the man away, keep him from any harm that he knew Lee would face. Lee had been on his own for a very long time and had learned to deal with the harshness of life.

But Lee was his to protect now, his to watch over and wouldn’t let anyone hurt him again. In that moment, watching Lee’s chest rise and fall in his sleep and his face relaxed Gaara made that silent promise to him.

And Gaara No Subaku always kept his promises.

                                                            _________________

Naruto looked over the evidence Gaara had given him over the phone, trying to find a connection between the murder and the other leads they had gotten for their case against Gai. He was getting slightly impatient with the dead ends they kept running into.

Gai was clever, his left hand seemed had inherited this with the lack of evidence in his work. Naruto wanted to put this son of a bitch away more than he had ever wanted to put anyone away. He got the feeling it would lead to finally arresting Gai and that was all he needed.

Although Kakashi worried that it would upset the balance of the crime underworld would become unbalanced should that happen and Kakashi was very seldom wrong. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

He should call Hinata, make sure the woman knew he would be late tonight. He knew she would understand but part of Naruto felt guilty over how little he was home. He thought of the ring in his jacket pocket and sighed.

Hinata was the woman he had decided he would spend the rest of his life with. Her kind spirit and faith in him getting Naruto through all the bad things he could see on this job. He would have never thought that the soft-spoken Hyuuga heiress would even give him the time of day.

When they met, Naruto had been just a simple beat cop. A stalker had taken to threatening the woman so he was called in to make sure the man didn’t come through with his threats. Hinata had been strong through the whole endeavor and been one of the first people to treat Naruto like another human being.

Hinata fussed over him even after he had arrested the stalker, coming by the precinct to visit him and even knitting him a bright red scarf as a thank you. After several months, what had started as a steady friendship had blossomed into something else and Naruto had nervously asked the girl on a simple date.

He would have never guessed that Hinata would say yes.

They had gone to the fair and Naruto had never been so nervous in his life. By the third date, he knew that Hinata was the one but he had held out for three years. After she had agreed to move in with him, despite her father’s protests, Naruto had scrimped and saved to buy her a small wedding ring and he hoped with all his heart that the woman would accept.

Naruto let out another sigh as he dialed the number, letting the phone ring. The phone picked up and a soft voice spoke.

“Hello, Naruto,” Hinata’s soft voice said as Naruto found himself smiling. “How is work?” Naruto leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with another sigh.

“Same shit, different day.” The blond stated, putting his feet up on his desk. “I just wanted to tell you not to wait up for me, it’s going to be another long night. I can’t seem to make headway in this case with Gaara and it’s getting frustrating.” Hinata made a small noise on the other end.

“Okay, I’ll come by later to drop off your dinner then,” Hinata said, her voice sounding sweet as Naruto’s heart warmed. “I’ll bring some ramen for you and Gaara. I haven’t seen him in a while and I wanted to ask how his boyfriend is doing.” Naruto chuckled as he thought about the weird friendship between his partner and Hinata.

The two had hit it off when Hinata had come to visit him at work, talking about books and other things Naruto had no interest in. Gaara liked her, stating more than once that the woman was too good for him. Naruto didn’t say it but he agreed with the surly redhead on that at least.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that just try not to mix his beef tongue with my regular ramen,” Naruto asked, chuckling to himself. “I will never understand his obsession with that stuff.” Hinata giggled on the other end, making Naruto’s heart skip a beat.

“I won’t,” She assured as Naruto stretched, trying to ease the ache in his neck. “Stay safe and I will see you later then.” Naruto nodded, taking his feet off the desk as he leaned his elbows on it.

“I will, ‘Nata,” Naruto said lovingly, wishing he could hold the woman close. “I love you.” He could practically hear the soft smile that must be gracing his girlfriend’s gentle features as she responded.

“I love you too Naruto,” She said softly. “Goodbye.” Naruto sighed as the line went dead and he set his head on the desk.

It was going to be a long night.

                                                      ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	3. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes, Lee finds himself falling deeper in love with Gaara. But secrets can only stay hidden for so long and when guilt begins to weigh heavily on Lee's soul, he must decide between his loyalty to his family or his love for Gaara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya readers,   
> So I managed to pump out this update since it was mostly done anyway.   
> I'm currently in the process of moving across the united states so it may be a while before I update again so I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it.   
> it was a whopping 32 pages long in Microsoft word so  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Lee stared at his reflection in the car mirror, adjusting his hair for the fifth time in five minutes as he tried to remember to breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest and his nerves frayed as he tried to calm himself. For the first time in a month, he really wanted a cigarette.

He glanced down at his watch, it was almost time.

Lee stepped out of his car, adjusting his hair one more time before walking towards the door of the building he was parked in front of. Lee was terrified as he walked into the building, more terrified than he had ever been before in his life.

Lee walked into the building and headed for the elevator. He needed to remain calm despite the fact his heart was hammering in his chest and threatening to leap out onto the floor.

“It is only dinner with Gaara’s family,” Lee said to himself out loud. “You are only meeting his siblings for the first time…not that big of a deal, boyfriend’s do this all the time.”

Lee reached the top floor and stepped off the elevator. The apartment that Gaara’s sister lived in with her fiancé was nice, much nicer than Lee’s own place but he didn’t think too heavily on it as he stood in front of the door. Lee took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Gaara’s face appeared, making Lee’s heart skip a beat. Gaara’s face softened as he looked at Lee, his small frame seeming even smaller in his large red sweater that he had layered over a white dress shirt and a loose black tie.

Lee wasn’t sure if Gaara would ever stop taking his breath away like this.

“Hello Gaara,” Lee greeted when he regained his ability to speak as Gaara smiled up at him, opening the door a little wider. “I hope I did not keep everyone waiting.” Gaara shook his head as he leaned up to peck Lee’s cheek.

“No, Kankuro just got here with Kiba a few minutes ago.” Gaara said as he let Lee in the door, standing in front of him and straightening the loose tie on Lee’s neck. Lee smiled down at his boyfriend and caught his hands. Gaara looked amazing in the red sweater and jeans he wore

“You look very handsome in red,” Lee stated as he let his eyes rove over Gaara. It had been nearly a month since the last time he and Gaara had made love and Lee was getting more than a little pent up. He had gotten his stitches out almost a week ago but he was still waiting on Kabuto to finish getting his STI test results back.

But he knew the wait was worth it when they finally did make love again.

Gaara raised a non-existent brow as Lee pressed his lips to his. He could see the tenseness in Lee’s shoulders and the nervousness in his gaze as he shook his head at the man.

“You’re nervous.” Gaara stated, seeing right through Lee’s smile to the root of his heart. Lee sighed, it was one of the many things he had come to love about Gaara that the man could see through him.

“A little.” Lee admitted as he let Gaara lead him into the apartment. “It is your family and I want to make a good impression.” The redhead squeezed his hand encouragingly as he led Lee inside.

“Don’t worry, it’s impossible not to love you.” Gaara stated and Lee smiled, his nervous energy dissipating a little as he walked into the living room. Naruto was seated on the couch with his arm slung around a pretty woman with lavender eyes and a bright smile.

“Lee, you made it!” Naruto greeted from the couch, rising to throw his arm around Lee’s shoulders. A blonde woman looked up from the sink as three males looked over at Lee. His heart started hammering again as the stares looked him over.

The tall man with brown hair and eyes that reminded him of Gaara’s walked up to him, holding out his hand. The man gave Lee a once over and Lee met the man’s eyes steadily as he shook his hand, shoulders squared.

“You must be Lee,” the man said with a smirk as the woman walked up to him, the other two men sharing a look. “I’m Kankuro and this is my sister Temari, we’re Gaara’s older siblings.” Lee smiled brightly as he released Kankuro’s hand and smiled at Temari.

“It is good to finally meet you,” Lee said as Gaara came up on his side. “Gaara has told me so much about you.” Temari smiled up at the man, eyes scanning over Lee’s tall form as Shukaku meowed at Lee’s feet. The sandy colored cat rubbed against Lee’s legs as the man looked down at smiled.

Temari watched carefully as Lee crouched down and scooped the large cat up easily. Lee scratched the beast behind the ears and he began to purr.

“Hello Shukaku, are you being a good cat today?” Lee asked as Shukaku rubbed his head under Lee’s chin. Temari’s eyes widened and she shared a look with Kankuro as Gaara led Lee to the couch to sit next to Kiba.

“Hey, you must be the Lee we’ve heard so much about.” Kiba greeted as he shook Lee’s hand. “I’m Kiba, Kankuro’s boyfriend.” Lee shook his hand, smiling brightly as his eyes turned to the game on the television for a moment before Naruto chirped up.

“So how ya been Lee?” Naruto said, a mischievous grin gracing his features. “Heard Gaara’s been giving you blue balls lately.” Lee turned red as the woman next to Naruto gave him a look. She turned to Lee and smiled sweetly.

“Hello, I’m Hinata, Naruto’s fiancé.” She said softly. Lee smiled at her and lifted her hand to kiss it. Naruto rolled his eyes at the act, knowing Lee was just showing off.

“Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet the woman who finally straightened Naruto out.” Lee said brightly as Naruto glared at him. Lee smirked at him as Hinata flushed slightly, giggling as Gaara settled next to him.

“Thank you, Naruto is a good man.” She said, laying her hand on Naruto’s thigh. Her eyes were filled with love as she looked at Naruto. The blond flushed slightly, laying his head on Hinata’s shoulder and smiling up at her. Lee felt his heart warm at the sight as he recalled how sad Naruto had always looked when they were children. He was glad the blond had seemed to have finally found happiness. Lee smiled as Gaara sighed, looking over at the woman.

“You’re too good for him.” He stated as Naruto reached over to mock hit him. Lee moved as Naruto reached over him to hit Gaara, laughing as Temari looked over. She smiled at him sweetly, giving Lee a feeling that he should be running. Lee returned his focus onto Gaara as he slung his arm around the man he loved.

He would worry later.

* * *

 

It had been an hour since Lee had arrived at the apartment and he was so far having a good time. The group was lively and talkative, making Lee feel welcome and as if he had always been a member of the family.

Lee talked to Kiba for nearly an hour about working out and training while Gaara cuddled into his side and shared a conversation with Naruto about their cases. Shikamaru had arrived and settled into a game of shogi with Hinata. The man seemed nice, if not a little on the bored side.

Most of the time, Temari had been in the kitchen with Kankuro watching Lee in the living room. Lee couldn’t help but wonder if they were ignoring him. It wasn’t until he heard Temari’s voice call his name that he started to worry.

“Lee, you seem strong, would you mind helping me take the turkey out of the oven.” Temari asked as Lee rose from his seat to help, not catching the look that Gaara shared with his sister. The woman was perfectly capable of lifting things on her own, why would she need Lee’s help.

Lee walked through the door into the kitchen, taking the oven mitts from Temari as the woman grabbed his arm. She gave him a hard look as Kankuro leaned against the counter and copied his sister’s look.

They stared at him for several moments, as if testing his resolve under pressure. Lee began to feel somewhat like a bug under a microscope.

“We just wanted a moment to talk to you in private.” Temari stated, her glare vaguely reminiscent of one of the mob bosses Lee often had to deal with. “What are your intentions with our brother?” Lee kept his smile up, hiding his insecurity as he met her eyes steadily.

“I am in love with him,” Lee stated, not trying to jerk his arm away as Temari’s grip seemed to tighten on his sleeve. “I plan on staying with him as long as he will have me by his side.” Temari continued to stare at him, searching his eyes for any hint of dishonesty.

“Gaara’s been through a lot in his life.” Kankuro stated, putting his hand on Lee’s shoulder and squeezing it. “We don’t want to see him get hurt.” Lee glanced at the man as Temari released his arm. He understood they were only looking out for their brother’s wellbeing and happiness.

“I understand your worry,” Lee said as he glanced out the kitchen window at Gaara, his eyes softened as he watched the man talk to Hinata. “But I have no plans to hurt him if I can prevent it. He is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time…” Temari’s eyes softened as she watched Lee’s eyes, all worry leaving her heart.

After a few short hours observing Lee, Temari had noticed that the man wore his emotions on his sleeve. There was no denying the love in his eyes whenever he looked at Gaara, no denying the obvious affection in his touches and the pureness of his words. Temari smiled, this time, a true grin.

“Good, just know we’ll be watching you.” Kankuro stated as he turned towards the door and released Lee’s shoulder. Lee relaxed as he turned toward the oven, helping Temari take out the turkey and smiling brightly at her as he laid on the stove.

Temari chuckled as Lee began to tell her a story of how Shukaku had scratched him and how protective the cat was when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Temari’s eyebrows furrowed as she went to answer it, unsure who it could possibly be. Everyone she had invited was already here.

Gaara beat her to the door as everyone looked up. Gaara put his hand on the knob, Temari trailing after him. Lee looked down as he heard Shukaku growl, the cat's whole body becoming stiff as Lee lifted him up. The cat looked at Lee, climbing onto his shoulders and laying over them like a scarf as he continued to glare at the door.

Lee watched Gaara open the door and saw a tall auburn haired man standing in the doorway. Shukaku hissed from his perch on Lee’s shoulders. The man lowered his eyes down to Gaara, his stern features hard with a brutality not unlike some of the men Lee had seen and dealt with from the force over the years. Lee blinked and looked the man over, feeling he looked familiar.

“I should have known you’d be here.” The man shot at Gaara as Temari’s jaw visibly clenched and Kankuro’s fists curled at his sides. Lee watched Gaara stiffen and the air in the room tensed. Gaara’s eyes met the man’s steadily.

“Father,” Gaara greeted, his voice icy and cold in a way Lee had never heard before. “Why are you here?” Lee stiffened at this. Lee wasn’t completely privy to Gaara’s relationship with his father. Gaara preferred not to mention the man at all and what Lee did know of him weren’t exactly good things.

“I came to see my two children for the holiday,” Rasa stated as he walked into the room and sidestepped his youngest. “Are you going to take my coat or just stand there like a coat rack?” Naruto glared at him, eyes hard in a way Lee had never seen as Gaara gripped the door with white-knuckled hands.

Lee was confused for a second, Gaara had two siblings, Kankuro and…oh. He started to vaguely understand why Gaara never spoke about his father. Lee felt his heart clench as protectiveness washed over him. He reached up a hand to calm a growling Shukaku as he tried to hold his tongue.

“It is okay Shukaku, I will watch him,” Lee whispered to the cat, calming his growls as Gaara took his father’s coat wordlessly. Rasa walked past Gaara without another look and started toward the other guests in the living room without batting another eye at his youngest.

Gaara raised his father’s coat up to the coat rack that was full of the coats of the other guests and let the coat fall to the ground in a black heap.

Gaara was stiff, his whole body seemingly ready for a fight. Lee didn’t like seeing his boyfriend so aggressive and stressed, especially on his days off. Lee met Gaara’s eyes and his heart ached at the level of discomfort he could see in them.

Kankuro remained seated at Kiba’s side, silent as he glared at his father. Lee took a step forward. He should try to, at least, make somewhat of an impression on Gaara’s father, even if the energy of the room seemed irritated at that guy’s presence. Lee walked up, holding out his hand as he tried to smile brightly.

“Hello, you must be Mr. No Subaku,” Lee greeted in his friendly way, coming up to stand next to Gaara. “I am Rock Lee, Gaara’s boyfriend,” he said warmly and wrapped an arm around Gaara’s shoulders proudly. Gaara raised a brow at Lee and turned to watch his father scan his boyfriend from head to toe. He met Lee’s eyes steadily until he finally made a small noise of disapproval.

“Rasa No Subaku but you can call me sir,” Rasa said, his voice sounding stern as he shook Lee’s hand. “It’s good to meet you, Lee, even though this will probably be the only time. Since you’re dating that one, that is.” Lee’s hand gave a twitch in Rasa’s hand as Shukaku, still comfortable on Lee’s broad shoulder, gave a loud hiss at Rasa. Rasa glared at the cat who looked even fatter with his fur standing on end.

 “Seriously, good luck with that.” The man added as he gave Lee’s arm a pat and released his hand.  He walked briskly past him, his attention clearly now on everyone else in the living room. This was odd to Lee, he expected something entirely different from Gaara’s father.

Lee thought maybe he was one of those over protective parents who just intimidate their children’s dates to make sure they’re good enough for their child. But this man almost seemed to be the complete opposite. 

Lee looked down at Gaara, who had wrapped his arms around himself as his father walked away. Lee began to understand his boyfriend just that much better as he turned to him, leaning over to kiss his temple.

“He seems like a hard ass,” Lee stated and Gaara looked up at him. Lee gave him his biggest grin, shaking off whatever negativity he felt from Rasa. Gaara smiled up at him and nodded as Lee took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Of course, Lee was resilient against anyone’s negativity. Their relationship was proof of that.  Gaara felt warm as Lee squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Well, we might as well get this over with.” Gaara said sighing. Lee nodded and led Gaara into the living room. It was clear that his father hated him, but he hoped that Lee wouldn’t be scared away by his father’s tendency to rub people the wrong way.

Gaara tried to avoid his father’s harsh gaze as dread continued to fill his heart. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

 

Gai entered the lobby of the hotel, his sunglasses covering his face as he made his way to the front desk. The man at the desk looked him over, nodding as he silently handed Gai the key as he walked up.

Gai nodded at the young man, handing him a discreet envelope as he turned to the elevator and took it up to the penthouse suite. As he reached the top, he walked towards the wide white doors and silently opened the door and closing it quickly behind him before locking the door.

“It took you long enough.” A muffled voice said as Gai turned towards the dark room. Kakashi was seated next to the curtain drawn window, book held in one hand as he rested his head on the other. Gai chuckled at how bored the man looked.

“I had a few things to handle before I came Kakashi.” Gai stated as he walked further into the room, taking off his jacket and glasses as he did and laying them on the dresser at the front of the room.

Kakashi let his one good eye rove over Gai as the man loosened his tie. The silver haired man closed his book with a snap. Gai watched the man rise and walk over to him. Kakashi lifted his hand, cupping Gai’s cheek and sweeping a thumb over the skin.

Gai sighed and leaned into the hand, wrapping one arm around Kakashi’s waist while his other hand rested above Kakashi’s. Gai turned his head, kissing Kakashi’s palm before pulling Kakashi close and moving to touch the man’s masked face.

“May I Kakashi?” Gai asked as he hooked a finger under the black mask. Kakashi nodded as Gai pulled the mask away, tossing it aside as he took in his lover’s face. Kakashi closed his eyes, leaning into Gai’s hand and sighing in content.

Gai’s breath hitched as he looked over Kakashi’s handsome face. The silver haired man never failed to take his breath away. These once a month meetings were never enough time to hold his lover as close as he wished.

Gai pressed his lips to Kakashi’s, taking the man’s face in both his hands as their mouths crashed together. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai’s waist, trying to get closer as he licked the seam of Gai’s mouth.

Gai murmured as he allowed Kakashi access to his mouth, running his tongue along Kakashi’s as the man moaned into Gai’s mouth as the man’s hands reached around to cup his ass. When air became a necessity, Gai pulled away, panting. 

“I’ve missed you Kakashi.” Gai said, pressing his forehead to Kakashi’s. The man looked up at him, one good eye sparkling mischievously as his hands wandered up to unbutton Gai’s shirt.

“Show me how much.” Kakashi teased as Gai chuckled, leaning forward to press another kiss to his lover’s lips. He lifted Kakashi into his arms, letting the man wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

“I plan on it.” Gai said simply as he carried Kakashi towards the bathroom. Kakashi ran his hands through Gai’s slicked back hair, messing up the dark locks and pressing his forehead to Gai’s as the bathroom door slammed shut behind them.

They had all afternoon and night to make up for lost time.

* * *

 

Lee smiled as Gaara cuddled into his side, stomach full and body somewhat relaxed. Shukaku spread himself across Lee and Gaara’s laps and was watching Rasa with narrowed yellow eyes. The man was drinking a glass of wine at the table as he spoke to Temari about her wedding plans. Temari was the only one willing to talk to her father, acting as a catalyst between him and Gaara most of the night.

Rasa had been making jabs at Gaara all night long, from calloused words about his profession to somehow avoiding saying his name entirely or not referring to him in any way as his son. Lee had seen his share of bad fathers throughout his time in the underground and this man... It was clear that Rasa held very little respect for Gaara.

But Lee knew Gaara could handle himself and he didn’t want to cause any unneeded altercations between the No Subaku siblings and their father if he could avoid it. So he busied himself by talking to Naruto about his and Gaara’s lives or to Kankuro about his hobbies and Gaara talked with Hinata about their shared interest in books and plants.

He still caught the heated glares that Rasa tossed at them occasionally, clearly talking about the both of them with his oldest, but Lee tried to ignore the rage growing in his heart. He made sure to give Rasa a look every now and then, just to let him know it was impolite to stare. Gaara’s hand squeeze his hand, he always could sense when Lee was feeling tense. Lee smiled down at Gaara, leaning over to plant a kiss on top of the man’s forehead. God, he was so grateful to have this man by his side.

Rasa caught the motion, watching as Gaara smiled at Lee’s gesture before he pecked him on the lips in return. The man turned from Temari and met Lee’s eyes. Lee returned the look of haughty confusion with his own hard stare.

“So, Lee was it?” Rasa stated from across the room, meeting Lee’s eyes steadily, Lee felt Gaara stiffen against him as he watched Rasa closely. Lee pulled out a grin, hiding his true emotions easily.

“Yes, sir.” Lee replied simply as Rasa got up and sat on the couch across from him and continued to stare him down. Rasa leaned back, folding his right leg over his knee.

“What is it you do for work?” Rasa asked casually, considering every inch of Lee’s face. “Have you lived in Konoha your whole life?” Lee nodded his head, feeling Shukaku rumble on his lap as the cat started to growl lowly at Rasa. 

“I work at Club Youth downtown.” Lee answered, lying easily after repeating the same one for so many years now. “And I have lived here most of my life.” Rasa narrowed his eyes at Lee, not breaking their eye contact as he reached for his glass of wine.

“You are a war orphan from what I have gathered.” Rasa said coolly, his voice hinting at underlying malice but Lee nodded anyway. “And homeless until you were sixteen.” Lee let out a short calming breath as he tried to choose his next words carefully. This man was definitely some type of cop who’d done his homework on him, fishing for loose ends.

“Yes, just until I was able to get a job and get off the street.” Lee said, his voice sounding hard but still calm. “It was not easy but I managed somehow,” Lee added humbly hoping to end the conversation there. Rasa took a sip from his drink, nodding.

“Well, there are only two ways to survive on the streets.” Rasa said smoothly. “You either have enough finesse to be a thief or you sell your body for the money you need.” Lee felt his jaw clench as his hands tightened into fists on his knees. He knew exactly what Rasa was implying.

“Well, I was lucky.” Lee stated, his mouth turning into a frown. Trying to imagine his life as a prostitute was almost too ridiculous to take seriously. Not even his boss did that kind of business. It almost distracted him from the feeling of his blood getting hot.

“I had my best friend with me through it all and the kindness of someone who connected me to the waiting job at the club. I am grateful to them, for I would not be where I am today without their help.” Lee added as Rasa nodded slowly, apparently accepting the story so far.

“You must see a lot of trouble in that club.” Rasa stated as he leaned back in his chair. “Living on the street for so long, you had to know that Gai Maito runs that club, making it a front for the Mafia.” Lee felt his heart throw itself against his chest as he worked to keep his cool head. Nothing this man said would get through the armor he had built.

“Yes, I see a lot of trouble.” Lee said coolly, replacing his arm around Gaara’s shoulders. “It is no secret that the club has many powerful guests of all types. But I do not ask questions. You learn not to question certain things as a rule. It keeps you alive.” The others had stopped their conversations to watch the verbal throw down between the two men.

“I suppose that makes sense,” Rasa replied. “The underprivileged of the city don’t often have many opportunities to make a good honest living, I guess you have to take what life gives you. In that respect, it makes sense that the two of you ended up dating.” Lee raised an eyebrow. Rasa beginning to sound a bit condescending. “That one works for Kakashi Hatake at the major case division. Everyone knows that department is dirty.” Naruto stood up immediately, his face turning bright red as he pointed at Rasa angrily.

“What are you tryin’ to say, old man?!” Naruto growled, his voice angry and eyes blazing. Gaara’s jaw clenched as he watched his partner glare at his father. “And don’t talk about my captain that, he’s the best man in this town! His delinquent program keeps kids from getting involved with crime in the first place!” Rasa made a small noise, looking up at Naruto with a bored expression.

“A street urchin like you would believe that,” Rasa stated, his voice hard and eyes narrowed. “Everyone in the internal affairs knows Kakashi hires punks like you off the streets that have criminal records a mile long. Do you honestly think the city is safer being guarded by kids who already have ties to the various gangs in this city? How many of them still have those ties? It’s yet another weak, infected branch of the department that is draining the city of its resources. It’s just a matter of time before one of you mess up and expose the whole operation, and I crush your entire department.” Naruto clenched his teeth, his eyebrows crashing down as he made a move towards Rasa.

“I’ll show you exactly what the street taught me if you don’t shut your mouth!” Naruto growled. Lee was up in an instant, standing halfway between the two men with his fingers on Naruto’s chest to hold him back. Naruto looked up at Lee, his eyes intense with fury. He dared Lee to stop him from throwing down with this prick right now.

 “Do not let him get a rise out of you Naruto,” Lee said in a tone he used often to diffuse tense situations, and tossed a sidelong look towards Rasa. “He cannot say anything about me that I have not already heard.” Rasa chuckled as he watched Lee, raising a brow.

“It seems that you have some sense.” Rasa stated, shaking his head and glancing over Lee’s scarred hands. “This isn’t the time or place for a fight. I bet you learned a lot of things while working at that place, Lee. Those aren’t exactly the hands of any typical waiter.”

Lee felt his heart skip a beat in panic as Rasa searched his eyes for a hint of anxiety. Lee managed to keep his mask on, not letting the man know how close to the truth he was.

“That’s enough father.” Gaara snapped, his voice irate as he met Rasa’s eyes. “You will not speak to my boyfriend like that.” Shukaku spat at Rasa, growling and hissing as Gaara stood and glared back at his father, crossing his arms. The men stared at each other for a moment until Rasa glared down at his youngest coldly.

 “You need to remember your place.” Rasa growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Get out of this house.” Gaara growled, his voice hard as Temari nodded and rose. “You have no right to accuse the man I love like that.” Rasa’s eyes widened at Gaara’s use of the word “love”.

“You need to leave if all you are going to do is cause problems.” Temari said as Shikamaru rose with his arms folded, nodding. The fellow detective had a plan of action in case this argument did go south. Temari did not want this escalating into anything physical, her little brother had been through enough with their father already.

“I would mind your tongue Temari, unless you don’t need help paying for your wedding anymore,” Rasa stated before turning back to Gaara. He raised a brow at the man, straightening his spine. “And you. What would you know about love? Does your boyfriend know how you show your love for people, Does he know about your mother, how you killed her the day she had you?  Is that love to you?” Lee’s eyes widened as Gaara’s jaw clenched and his eyes turned sad.

Gaara had never really spoken of his mother, only mentioning that she had passed. From what he could gather from Rasa’s words, the man told Gaara this kind of thing often. Lee frowned, if that was the case, it was no wonder Gaara didn’t talk about either of his parents at all. By the sound of it, Gaara’s mother had died in childbirth. Sad, yes but it was not Gaara’s fault his mother was dead, it was a ridiculous accusation.

“T-that was not my fault.” Gaara defended, his words sounding unsure of the fact himself. Lee felt the sudden need to comfort Gaara but the words caught in his throat. Rasa saw the chink in Gaara’s armor and smiled cruelly.

“And what of Yashamaru? Your uncle who took care of you while I worked day and night to put a roof over your head and clothes on your back.” Rasa’s voice was harsh and his eyes filled with hatred. “Surely the man you claim to love has heard that story.” Lee’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Gaara had never mentioned a man named Yashamaru before.

Gaara bit his lip as he clenched his fists at his side. The redhead looked at his feet, not meeting his father’s eyes. Rasa turned to look Lee in the eye.

“You never told him how you murdered him?” Rasa voice flooded the room with something that made Lee’s hair stand on end. Lee turned to Gaara, trying to meet the man’s eyes but Gaara refused to meet them.

“When I was six, I was caught in a riptide and was almost carried out to sea. He drowned trying to save me.” Gaara said simply as Rasa scoffed. Lee went to Gaara’s side, releasing Naruto and placing a comforting hand on his lover’s shoulder.

“There was nothing I could do.” Gaara tried to justify, his voice sounding hollow. Lee felt his heart ache for his lover as Rasa burst into mocking laughter.

“You couldn’t swim at all and decided it was a good idea to play in the water like a nuisance.” Rasa stated, point an accusing finger at Gaara. “If nature had any sense of justice, you would have drowned instead of him, but you can’t even manage to do that properly.” The words Rasa said made Gaara flinch and Lee felt his anger finally break the confines of his walls as his head snapped up, eyes narrowing at Rasa.

“Stop talking to him like that.” Lee growled. He couldn’t let this man hurt Gaara anymore. Lee wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, drawing him protectively into his side.

“It’s inhuman.” Rasa stated, shooting a glare at Lee and then back at Gaara. “The way you repay those that love you. That’s why your mother named you Gaara, the demon that only loves itself. Incapable of feeling anything at all. There was a woman with some sense, she should be the one here with everyone celebrating this holiday instead of this heartless demon” Lee clenched his fists at his sides as he tried to keep his head. “And Lee, if you know what is good for you, you will abandon ship before it drags you down into hell.”

“I said, stop.” Lee warned, pulling Gaara tighter against him defensively, the complete lack of respect for his boyfriend pushing Lee to his boiling point. He’d seen many things in his lifetime but he couldn’t believe that was this man’s cruel opinion of his own son.

 “That’s bullshit. You need to shut your mouth for once in your life before I do it for you!” Kankuro growled, his voice turning aggressive. Temari moved towards Kankuro to hold her brother back with the help of Kiba at her side. She didn’t want things to end up getting physical and she knew her brother well.

 “Don’t listen to him Gaara, he probably drank too much again,” Kankuro continued, remaining somewhat calm by some miracle. His sister backed up his words with a nod. “Nobody here believes any of that shit.” Rasa’s eyes didn’t leave Gaara’s slumped form as Lee released him took a step in front of him, shielding Gaara from his father.

“Of course, they do” Rasa replied seriously. “No one has the guts to admit it. That’s the reason no one sticks around for long. In the spirit of honesty, I thought this man you’re seeing deserves to know the truth. Though if anything, I suppose being used as this thug’s fuck toy suits you perfectly.”

A loud crack of bone echoed off the apartment walls as Lee’s curled fist met with Rasa’s nose. The man stumbled back violently, clutching his face and staring up at his assailant, eyes wide with disbelief. Rasa groaned as he stood up again, holding his bleeding nose and blinking up at Lee through watery eyes. Lee was glaring down at him, eyes smoldering with pure anger.

“I do not care if you are Gaara’s father or not.” Lee said full and booming, venom dripping from his voice as his eyes narrowed at the man. “You will not speak to the man I love like that ever again.” Lee took a step forward, commanding Rasa’s personal space as he stood inches from him, daring him to retaliate. Gaara’s eyes widened in shock. This was a side of Lee he wasn’t used to seeing.

“Are we clear?”

Rasa narrowed his eyes at him.

“You have some nerve.” Rasa stated coolly as he backed up, gaze hard but not nearly as condescending as before. He pressed his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding but to no avail as it began to soak his sleeve.

He looked around the room and noticed that not one person was looking straight at him, not one person gave a sympathetic look in his direction or reached out to help him in any way, and he felt the weight at what he’d just said and done.

Gaara had each and every one of these people on his side of the room by now and seemed to cast a protective energy over him that washed over Rasa. Had everyone accepted Gaara so easily all this time?

Blood soaked as far into his tie as it would go before rolling off and dotting the floor.

He had always thought that Temari was the strongest and the smartest of his children, favored Kankuro for his raw skill in his craft. Rasa had always considered his youngest to be the one who brought his proud family bad luck and hardship over the years, the one who took more work than he was worth.

But it was that moment when Gaara took a rag from the kitchen and walked to his father and pressed it against his nose that for the first time in 24 years, he felt regret. Rasa nodded at Gaara as a thank you. He wasn’t sure what he felt anymore.

 He wondered if it was worth telling his youngest that he was the one who gave Gaara his name, not his mother and that he refused to speak it out of guilt.

 “It looks like I should be going,” He said, breaking the silence and headed for the door. He picked up his coat off the floor and straightened his tie.

 “It was nice meeting everyone,” He said habitually, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room. “I will speak to you soon, Temari, Kankuro…” there was a pause as Rasa gripped the doorknob, he turned slightly and looked back at his youngest child.

Lee had put his arm around Gaara’s shoulders protectively, dark eyes still glaring at Rasa. He wasn’t sure about that man but the way his large form guarded over Gaara confused the man. His eyes met with Gaara’s pale green ones and he nodded towards the redhead.

“Gaara.” Rasa said finally before taking his leave. The door shut quietly behind him and Gaara’s eyes widened in surprise. Rasa had never said his name before.

 Lee stood awkwardly as the weight of what he had just done and the silence of the room set in. He turned to Gaara, face turning pale as he blinked down at his boyfriend and searched his face for some indicator that he wasn’t angry. Gaara blinked up at him, eyes shocked.

It was Kiba who finally broke the silence.

“Well, it was about damn time somebody hit that bastard.” Kiba stated loudly, smirking a wide grin. “I’m just sorry it wasn’t me.” the room exploded in murmurs and laughter as Naruto let out a bark of laughter, throwing his arm around Lee’s shoulder.

“Way to go Lee!” Naruto shouted, messing up Lee’s hair as he ruffled it and pulled Lee down to his level. “You showed him not to mess with us street kids!” Lee smiled slightly, pride welling in his chest as he wriggled free of Naruto’s grasp and turned to Gaara.

The redhead pulled on Lee’s sleeve, his expression unreadable as Lee raised an eyebrow at the man. Temari glanced at her brother, clearing her throat as she gestured towards the kitchen.

“I say this calls for some pie.” Temari stated, dragging Shikamaru towards the kitchen. Lee watched as the crowd headed toward the kitchen before Gaara walked towards the balcony door.

Lee’s heart raced. What if he had angered Gaara? He did just punch the man’s father, after all, most people wouldn’t want their boyfriends to do that. Lee swore internally as he followed Gaara out.

Gaara led him out onto the balcony, the cool air rustling Gaara’s hair as the setting sun made the red locks shine like fire. Lee flushed, looking down at his feet as he tried to speak.

“Gaara, I hope I did not upset you with my behav-.” Lee started to say when Gaara turned to him, pulling Lee down to him by the front of his jacket and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Lee felt his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Gaara, pulling him into his body and running his fingers through bright red locks.

Gaara pulled away, blinking up at Lee and breathing a little heavier as he scanned Lee’s face. Lee felt his heart flutter with affection as Gaara gave him that small, barely there smile he loved so much.

“No one has ever done something like that for me before.” Gaara said, his eyes burning with love as Lee looked down at him. “Thank you…” Lee’s face split into a huge grin as he pulled Gaara closer. Gaara laid his head against Lee’s chest and Lee pressed a kiss to the love tattoo on his forehead.

“It was my pleasure, kitten.” Lee said, his voice rumbling in Gaara’s ear. The man closed his eyes and sighed, he had long since given up on getting Lee to drop the ridiculous nickname he had given him.

“I love you.” Gaara said, shaking his head and chuckling as he pulled away and started to walk to the door. Lee’s eyes softened and he smiled to himself.

Lee knew Gaara didn’t need his protection, that the man was perfectly capable of defending himself but when he had seen the cracks in Gaara’s normally strong armor, something primal inside of him urged him to be Gaara’s shield.

He would not let anyone hurt Gaara like that ever again. He would protect his most precious person with his life. As Lee followed his lover back into the apartment, his heart squeezed painfully.

Lee just hoped he never had to be the thing he was protecting Gaara from.

* * *

 

“Gai!” Kakashi cried as his back pressed against the wall behind him. Gai held Kakashi’s ass with both hands as Kakashi’s legs wrapped around him as the mafia boss pounded into his tight wet heat. The picture on the wall, a large one that featured a pretty forest scene, shook against the wall as Gai pressed Kakashi further into it.

Gai grunted as he rolled his hips, eyebrows knitted in concentration as Kakashi’s tight heat pulsed around him. Kakashi combed his fingers through silky black locks as Gai kissed and bit his neck and thrust into him. The vase on the dresser wobbled slightly when the strength of the thrusts made Kakashi’s ass slammed against the wall.

Gai’s hands squeezed Kakashi’s ass as he rolled his hips again, eliciting a moan from Kakashi that made Gai smirk smugly.

“I’m so close Gai, please don’t stop.” Kakashi whined as Gai’s pace increased, bringing his lips up to suckle along Kakashi’s throat and press his hips further into Kakashi with each strong push. Gai held Kakashi balanced on one, strong arm as he lowered his other hand.

“Then why don’t I just help you finish up.” Gai rumbled as he pressed his thumb to Kakashi’s clit. The silver haired man moaned as Gai rubbed his clit just how he liked it, in hard and fast circles. Kakashi felt his end building as he looked down at Gai.

Gai’s dark eyes watched him with intensity, waiting and watching for Kakashi to orgasm so he could watch. Kakashi’s eyes were dark with lust and need as Gai chuckled in his ear.

“I love you Kakashi, come for me.” Gai whispered into Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi whimpered just before he let himself cry out as he came, eyes never leaving Gai’s as his orgasm washed over his whole body.

“Gai!” Kakashi screamed as he came, body twitching from his orgasm as Gai chuckled up at him. Gai’s thrusts and his fingers slowing as they drew the orgasm from his body. Kakashi’s chest rose and fell as he clung to Gai, body going limp as the last jolts of pleasure left his body.

“That’s three to one Kakashi, I win that challenge.” Gai gloated as Kakashi tried to regulate his breathing. The silver haired man laughed breathlessly and lifted Gai’s head and crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Tongues tangled and Gai’s rough hands traveled up Kakashi’s back. Kakashi moaned into Gai’s mouth as Gai lifted him from the wall. Gai had always been strong and Kakashi was grateful for it. His legs would probably give out the second he tried to stand on them if Gai made him try.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss as Gai carried him over to the bed, carefully lowering his lover to the sheets before collapsing next to him. Gai pulled the sheets around their waists, covering them as Gai leaned back against the pillows.

“The night is still young Gai.” Kakashi teased as Gai turned to him, pulling Kakashi close and sighing in content as he leaned on the soft pillows. Kakashi sighed as he pillowed his head on Gai’s bare chest, eyes half lidded as he dozed against the man he loved and listened to the sound of Gai’s strong heartbeat against his ear. Gai leaned against the pillows, staring down at Kakashi as he rubbed the man’s back.

Kakashi was beautiful to Gai no matter what but looking at him now, naked under white sheets that were stained with sweat and seed, he had never been more in love. The sex had been desperate for several hours, the once pristine sheets of the bed were now wrinkled around their waists, clothes lying on the floor in wrinkled heaps as sweat cooled on their naked bodies.

“Can I get you anything Kakashi?” Gai asked, smiling as Kakashi opened one eye to stare at him. The silver haired man shook his head, sinking into the warmth of Gai’s skin. This was Kakashi’s favorite time.

Right after the sex, made rough and desperate by weeks of not being able to see each other, he got to watch Gai relax and soften into the man he’s known since they were kids. Gai was tough, made tough by running a criminal organization that needed him to be as ruthless as the seedy underbelly of Konoha.

Kakashi had to make difficult decisions every day that sometimes involved being just as ruthless. Not to mention the constant struggle to avoid conflicting their interests.

But here, in this little hotel room, they could be free of everything and love each other in peace. Here, Gai turned into the sweet man he had known since they were children. Gai would make love to him, hold him close and spoil Kakashi like he was royalty. Kakashi would never get enough of the man he loved.

“I think you need to tone down the youth a few notches Gai.” Kakashi teased as he sat up slightly, running his fingers through the black curls on Gai’s chest. “I’m getting too old for us to be that rough.” Gai chuckled as he snaked his hand down, squeezing Kakashi’s ass gently.

“Only because I can’t get enough of you, my eternal love.” Gai said, hooking his finger under Kakashi’s chin to lift his head. Gai pressed his lips to Kakashi’s in a gentle kiss. Kakashi’s eyes closed as he put his arms around Gai’s neck.

Gai murmured as Kakashi broke the kiss, rising to straddle his hips and taking Gai’s face in his hands. Gai closed his eyes in content as Kakashi pressed his forehead to Gai’s.

“God, I love you.” Kakashi stated as he stroked Gai’s cheek with his thumb. “I wish I could do this every day.” Gai nodded, opening his eyes and looking up at Kakashi. Sadness squeezed his heart as he looked up at the man he loved.

Kakashi was often bitter about this situation. He was the captain of his department at the police department and Gai himself was the leader of his mafia family. They couldn’t be together how they wished to be and were forced to keep their love secret.

Covert rendezvous’ in a hotel room, heated looks shared across the room of Gai’s club and the occasional meetup in the back room of the club where they could exchange small touches took their toll on their hearts.

While Kakashi was not one to ever believe in love but Gai was a passionate man. The loud mafia boss wanted to come home to the man he loved and fall asleep with Kakashi in his arms.

But the unfortunate nature of their roles in life made that impossible.

“Stop thinking about that.” Gai stated, sitting up slightly as he guided himself back and rubbed his cock against Kakashi’s opening. “Just focus on the now with me.” Gai smirked up at him, rutting against Kakashi and turning him on again.

Kakashi gasped as Gai brushed his clit, looking down at the man with a heated look as he ran calloused hands up Kakashi’s torso, following the contours of Kakashi’s hard abs.

Kakashi laughed as he lifted his hips slightly and rubbed his dripping opening against Gai’s cock before sinking down onto it. Gai bit back a moan as Kakashi’s wet heat wrapped around him. Gai’s hands went to Kakashi’s hips, rubbing circles onto Kakashi’s hip bones as he let himself feel Gai inside of him.

Kakashi tried to be grateful for this moment with his lover inside of him, Gai looking up at him with love filled eyes and his heart threatening to overflow with emotion.

And then he lifted his hips and started to ride. 

Kakashi’s hands gripped Gai’s shoulders as he lifted himself up for just a moment before crashing his hips back down Gai’s hard length. Gai moaned wantonly, his own hips bucking up to meet Kakashi’s until they found a rhythm.

Their eyes locked, both men not wanting to turn away from this shared moment. Kakashi panted, his body shaking as Gai felt his lover orgasm again with him inside him. Kakashi tightened around him, making Gai whimper as he tried to push past the sensations.

Neither of them spoke as Kakashi continued to ride Gai, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. After so many years doing this, Kakashi knew every inch of Gai’s body. Gai knew where to touch to get Kakashi off, Kakashi knew just how to roll his hip in a way that left Gai a puddle of need and orgasmic pleasure.

Gai felt his end approaching, building higher at the base of his spine as Kakashi whined above him. Gai panted underneath him, his voice cracking when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“S-so close Kakashi.” Gai managed as Kakashi rolled his hips again, sending jolts of pleasure up Gai’s cock and spine. “Please don’t stop…” Kakashi picked up speed as he slammed his body down, Gai’s rough hands running up his thighs and gripping his ass as Kakashi felt another orgasm curl in his gut.

His thighs burned, the muscles rippling as Kakashi leaned forward and crashed his lips to Gai’s. Gai lifted his legs and met each slam of hips with his own thrust, the rutting motion becoming sporadic as he cried out.

“Kakashi…I’m going to…” Gai struggled to say through the scores of pleasure rocking up his body. Kakashi shook his head, his body stiffening and twitching as he felt his orgasm build to its peak.

“Come inside me Gai…fill me.” Kakashi begged and Gai nodded as he snaked his hand between them again. Kakashi gasped as Gai’s rough fingers played with his clit, the fast circles bringing him higher.

“Gai!” Kakashi cried as his orgasm washed over him, Gai’s thrusts stopping as the man threw his head back against the pillows as his orgasm ripped through him when Kakashi’s heat tightened around him.

“Kakashi!” Gai roared as Kakashi felt the hard length pulse inside of him, filling him with Gai’s warm seed. Kakashi stilled for a moment, savoring Gai’s body before unseating himself from Gai’s hips, too tired to care about the mess and collapsing next to the man.

Gai turned onto his side, smiling as he let his eyes wander over Kakashi’s body as his chest rose and fell. Kakashi turned onto his side, chuckling breathlessly as he moved towards Gai and cuddled into the mafia boss’s side.

Gai lifted his hand, cupping his hand on Kakashi’s cheek as he cuddled into Gai’s chest. The mafia boss’s smile was soft with affection as he wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist.

Gai sighed contentedly, his eyes starting to feel heavy after putting so much energy into their lovemaking. Gai pressed his lips to the top of Kakashi’s head, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist and using the other to tangle his fingers in silver locks.

Kakashi pressed his forehead to Gai’s, taking the man’s face in his hands and rubbing the stubble along his chin. It felt rough under his fingers as he took in every inch of the man’s face.

He wanted to commit every part of Gai’s face into his memory as his eyes fluttered shut, sleep finally winning as Kakashi settled against Gai’s chest. The strong heartbeat underneath his ear was what lulled him into sleep, his body tired and warm as Kakashi softly heard a whisper.

“I love you Kakashi.”

* * *

 

Lee laid in Gaara’s bed, staring at the ceiling as Gaara slept peacefully with his face pillowed onto Lee’s chest. After the dinner, they had gone back to Gaara’s home and showered together, before collapsing on the bed and making out like teenagers.

It had left Lee with an uncomfortable boner but he powered through when Gaara finally fell asleep on his chest. He loved Gaara enough to wait for just a little longer.

Lee had gotten the text from Kabuto shortly after getting into bed and Gaara fell asleep, his results were in and he could pick them up tomorrow. Gaara had mentioned his results had arrived earlier that day and they would meet for lunch tomorrow to talk about it.

Lee was nervous about his results, even more, nervous about making love to Gaara without any protection. In his mind, it was another testament to how much he loved the man lying next to him. Lee sighed as he turned to look down at Gaara’s face.

The redhead looked calm and peaceful in his sleep as Lee pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. He hadn’t ever felt so protective of someone before, had never wanted to fight so hard to keep someone safe. Another wave of guilt fell over Lee’s heart as he turned to stare at the ceiling again.

He needed to tell Gaara, tell him who he really was even if it meant losing the redhead. Lee nibbled on his lip as he clutched Gaara closer. He would do it, he would tell the man he loved about his past and his present.

Lee turned to his side, facing Gaara and lifting his hand. He softly ghosted his fingers over Gaara’s cheek, trying to be gentle to avoid waking his lover from his slumber. Gaara was so handsome, it took Lee’s breath away.

“I love you, I hope you know that.” Lee whispered as Gaara murmured in his sleep. Lee rose from their bed, his mind too full to sleep as he picked up his phone and walked out of their room. Lee walked into the kitchen, Shukaku at his heels as he took a spot at the kitchen table.

Lee wasn’t sure when he began to feel as if Gaara’s apartment was his home. Pieces of Lee could be found everywhere now, from the weights in the living room to the green coffee cup next to the coffee maker with Gaara’s mug.

Should he risk this? Risk losing the man he loved, risk hurting Gaara just for the sake of sharing his darkness with the police officer?

Lee knew he was a monster. A monster that the mothers in downtown would tell stories of to keep their kids from misbehaving or joining petty gangs. He was the left hand of Gai Maito, the demon in the night who destroyed all those who opposed his master’s will.

He had killed people then tossed them into the river and never once had he questioned what he was required to do for his family, his loyalty had never wavered. But now, he felt like the villain that others made him out to be. A liar who hid his actions from even those closest to him.

The monster that Gaara was hunting.

Shukaku curled into Lee’s lap, purring softly as Lee ran his hands through the soft fur as the cat looked up at him.

“If I hurt him with this, if he pushes me away…” Lee said to the cat as Shukaku purrs turned to low growls. “Please watch over him, Shukaku. I love him and if I need to leave him, I know you will comfort him.” The cat’s growls calmed as he blinked up at Lee with his intelligent eyes. The cat huffed and settled back down again as if answering Lee’s pleas.

Lee sighed, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, eyes feeling heavy. He would tell Gaara soon when he found the right words to hopefully soften the blow.

He just hoped he would be forgiven.

* * *

 

Kakashi sighed to himself as he stood up from behind his desk, reading over the reports given to him by Rasa No Subaku. The annoying internal affairs officer was constantly up his ass about everything he or one of his officers did and frankly, he was too sore and exhausted to deal with it today.

He had left Gai earlier this morning, taking care to leave out the back door to avoid being seen with his lover. Rasa had eyes everywhere it seemed and if the by the book man ever found out about Gai and Kakashi’s relationship, it could spell the end for Kakashi’s career and Gai’s freedom.

Kakashi wouldn’t let that happen.

Gai had talked about retiring, saying there was one man he trusted enough to take over for him when he did. A younger man that was completely loyal to him and the mafia itself. Gai told Kakashi that after another year or so, he would leave for the countryside. He hoped that Kakashi would join him.

That was one of the things he loved about Gai, the man knew Kakashi didn’t like feeling trapped so he always offered but never forced Kakashi to follow him. Gai would follow Kakashi to the ends of the earth but never asked the same of Kakashi.

Kakashi clocked out for lunch, needing some time to get away from the mountain of papers on his desk to eat something, He considered his options as he loosened his tie, walking outside the station and heading for the diner down the street.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, thinking as he walked. He should think about who he would recommend to replace him after he followed Gai into retirement. Gaara or Shikamaru were the logical choices. Both good cops, both strong detectives with a strong talent for the work.

But part of Kakashi knew that being a good cop was just the beginning of it. A good police chief would need to be strong, incorruptible with a good heart to match his abilities. He wanted someone who could relate with the delinquents in the program he had created, someone who had worked his way up with guts and hard work. Talent only got you so far.

Naruto was his first choice.

The man had fought his way up into Kakashi’s department, battling against others far more talented than he was and always managing to come out on top. He was one of Kakashi’s best detectives with a dedication to this city and an unwavering spirit that had managed to avoid he sway of the mafia for years.

As Kakashi opened the diner, he had already made his decision and he knew it would be best to inform his superiors of his retirement soon then begin trying to push Naruto through. He wouldn’t tell the blond just yet, lest the kid gets cocky. Kakashi walked to the bar counter, hoping to wet his hunger when he spotted a very unusual sight.

Gaara No Subaku laughing at something another man was saying. Kakashi ducked into a booth, pulling up his menu in front of him to avoid being seen. He peeked over it to see if Gaara had spotted him.

The redhead was oblivious, something uncharacteristic of Gaara but Kakashi was more concerned with the man that Gaara was with. The tall, lean man was maybe a year older than Gaara, his dark hair slicked off to the side and dark, round eyes that were soft as they looked at Gaara.

But the most discerning feature on the man was his large, dark and bushy eyebrows.

Kakashi blinked because if it weren’t for the obvious age difference, he would have thought he was looking at Gai. There was no way this was a coincidence. There was no way this man was not in some way related to Gai. Kakashi didn’t jump to any conclusions, just observed his officer with the man.

The man reached across the table, putting a hand on Gaara’s and running a thumb over the top of Gaara’s hand. Kakashi watched the man’s lips, reading what he was saying.

‘Are you ready to open them?’ the man’s lips said, Gaara’s answer hidden from Kakashi from this angle as the redhead passed a small envelope to the man, taking another envelope from his companions opposite hand.

The men looked up at each other, the bushy-browed man counting down to one before opening the envelope Gaara had handed him.

Gaara’s hands went to his, what Kakashi assumed, boyfriend’s hand as they read quietly. The man split into a huge grin, a grin that truly reminded Kakashi of Gai. Could this man be…?

Could this be the one that Gai was leaving his mafia family too?

Kakashi rose, laying his menu back down as he walked silently towards the diner. He took out his cellphone, the one he used specifically to speak to Gai, a small burner phone with an untraceable number that they replaced once a month.

He needed to speak to his lover now.

* * *

 

Lee watched Gaara read his results, Gaara’s own already telling him that his lover was clean. Gaara looked up, laying the paper down to take a sip of his coffee. Lee smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

“So we are both clean.” Lee noted as he sipped his own cup of black coffee. It was hot, almost scalding his tongue on the way down as Gaara looked up at him with his bright green eyes. The redhead smirked back, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands.

“It looks that way yes.” Gaara replied, his tone teasing as he stood up and tossed some bills onto the table to pay the tab. As Gaara turned, Lee grabbed the money and left his own before walking up beside his lover. Lee leaned forward and kissed Gaara’s cheek, using his other hand to slip the bills back into Gaara’s jacket pocket.

“You are sexy when you try to be coy.” Lee laughed as they walked out of the diner, reaching for Gaara’s hand as they walked down the street. Gaara looked up at Lee, smiling warmly at the man he loved. Part of his heart fluttered when Lee’s rough thumb ran over the top of his hand.

Gaara was slightly curious, his boyfriend had been extra attentive today. Lee had woken him up with breakfast in bed, soft kisses and “I love you’s”, and a gentle massage that left Gaara’s heart feeling full. Maybe Lee was just excited for tonight but Gaara couldn’t help but be suspicious.

They walked back to the police station, hands intertwined as Lee felt his heart warming from the feeling of Gaara’s hand on his own. He had decided that he would tell Gaara after their eight-month anniversary in three weeks, he would take Gaara out on a real date and he would tell the man everything.

He just hoped Gaara would forgive him.

And if the man didn’t, Lee would enjoy this time he had now.

Lee stopped in front of the station, smiling down at Gaara as the sound of a honk filled the air. Naruto was inside the service vehicle, smirking up at the pair as he waved to Gaara.

“Come on Gaara, we need to check out that lead.” Naruto called out, waving to Lee. “Hate to take him Lee but we only just got the warrant and we’ve been waiting for a fucking month.” Lee laughed as Gaara let out a sigh. The judge had taken long enough for them to get a warrant, now they wanted to punish him by taking away the precious few moments he had with his boyfriend.

“Just give us a minute,” Gaara stated, turning back to Lee. The man’s eyes softened as he took Gaara’s face in his hands. Lee leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gaara’s in a heated kiss. Gaara closed his eyes, reaching up to grab Lee’s wrists as he sighed into the kiss.

“Be careful,” Lee warned as he pulled away, running a thumb over Gaara’s cheek. The man leaned forward, his hot breath tickling Gaara’s ear as he whispered.

“Come home in one piece so I can make you scream my name for the first time in a month.” Lee growled softly, the heated voice making Gaara’s knees go weak. “I can’t wait to fill you and mark you as mine.” Gaara’s breath hitched at the roughness in Lee’s voice as he finally pulled away, his cheeks burning.

Lee smirked as Gaara walked to the car, trying to hide his blush from Naruto as he buckled into his seat. Lee turned to Naruto and gave the man a thumbs up. He trusted Naruto to keep Gaara safe, the man was a truly good one despite their upbringing and Lee knew Naruto would always bring Gaara back to him.

“Keep him safe Naruto.” Lee asked as the blond nodded, his own smirk gracing his lips. “I don’t want to have to come after you.” Naruto returned the thumbs up, starting the car.

“I’d like to see you try Lee!” Naruto exclaimed. “I don’t go down as easy as that Rasa bastard.” Lee let out a bark of laughter as Naruto pulled away and turned down the street. Lee let out a sigh as he watched after them for a moment before heading home.  

He needed to prepare for tonight.

* * *

 

Kakashi stormed into the club, which was empty save for the bartender taking inventory at the bar. The dark-eyed man watched as Kakashi sped past the bar, walking towards the back room to Gai’s office. He opened the door quickly, trying to keep himself calm.

Gai looked up from his spot on his desk, Neji looking up from his papers as he looked over at Kakashi. The man gave the Hyuuga a curt nod before closing the door and turning his eyes onto Gai. 

“Kakashi, what did you want to-.” Gai started to say when Kakashi cut him off.

“Did you know one of your men is seeing one of my officers?” Kakashi cut in, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I can only assume he’s yours since he looks just like you.” Gai’s eyes widened as he rose, there was only one man that looked like him, only one person that Kakashi could possibly mean.

“A-are you sure?” Gai asked as he shared a look with Neji, a worried look that concerned Kakashi for a moment. Kakashi raised a brow at his lover.

“Yes, everything from the shiny black hair to the bushy eyebrows and a penchant for the color green.” Kakashi said dryly. “Gai, who is he and what is he doing. Gaara No Subaku is not a man to mess with, I already have his asshole of a father up my ass. The last thing I need is for him to find out that one of your men is dating his son. It’s more trouble than I need right now.”

Gai came out from behind his desk, narrowing his eyes at Neji and nodding. The Hyuuga took out his phone and quickly dialed a number. Gai turned back to Kakashi and took a step towards him, laying his hands on Kakashi’s arm.

“Kakashi, I didn’t put Lee up to this.” Gai comforted as he reached a hand up to Kakashi’s cheek. “He is one of my most loyal men, I’m sure he has an explanation…” Kakashi wrinkled his brow as his mind whirred for a moment.

Lee was one of Gai’s most loyal man that would mean he had a high position of power under Gai. Neji was Gai’s right hand, his secretary and public relations all rolled into one. Neji was always in the light and often the one Kakashi dealt with.

If Neji was always in the light, that only left one spot for this Lee.

“He’s your left hand.” Kakashi said, the pieces falling into place as he realized what this meant. It was almost funny, the man Gaara had been looking for had been sharing his bed all along. Gai’s eyes softened as Kakashi laughed.

“This is bad.” Kakashi chuckled slightly as Gai smiled, nodding. The man’s dark eyes twinkled as he cupped Kakashi’s masked cheek.

“I will speak with Lee…I will find out what he is doing.” Gai reassured as he looked towards Neji again. The man had closed his phone and looked up at his boss.

“I couldn’t get ahold of Lee but Tenten is on her way now, I told her you had an important matter you wanted to discuss Lee. We will see how loyal she is to us.” Neji commented as he pocketed his phone. Neji turned to the door and looked back briefly.

“If Lee is seeing No Subaku, how do you want me to proceed?” Neji asked and Gai gave a heavy sigh. His eyes looked sad as Kakashi looked up at him.

“You know what to do Neji.” Gai said, his voice hard. “Wait until I give the order, though…I should give Lee that much.” Neji nodded and met Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi suddenly felt hypocritical as the Hyuuga gave him one more nod.

“Kakashi.” Neji said as he left, closing the door almost shut behind him. Kakashi sighed, knowing he was doing the right thing by figuring out what Lee was doing with Gaara and telling Gai but…

But what if Lee had good intentions if he truly just cared about Gaara? Kakashi himself knew what this kind of relationship could mean for Gaara and as much as he loved Gai, this loneliness and longing was not for everyone.

That was assuming that Gaara knew about Lee’s activities but something told him the straight-laced Gaara had no idea what his lover did under the cover of darkness.

Gai leaned down, kissing Kakashi’s forehead for a moment before pulling away. Kakashi sighed, knowing he would have to tell Gaara about this new information. Maybe there was a way for the redhead to find out the information himself, lest Kakashi somehow reveal his connection to Gai.

“Let me know what you decide Gai,” Kakashi stated as he looked up at the man he loved. “So I can handle Gaara accordingly.” Gai nodded, leaning down and kissing Kakashi’s lips through the mask. Kakashi sighed at the chaste kiss.

God, he was such a hypocrite. What if Lee genuinely cared for Gaara and Kakashi was just getting in the way? Who was he to say that a cop couldn’t fall in love with a criminal when just last night, he’d been screaming Gai’s name as he was fucked against a wall?

Kakashi released Gai, letting his fingers linger on Gai’s cheek for just a moment before turning away. Gai noticed the pain in Kakashi’s eyes but didn’t press further. He knew what Kakashi was thinking about and when Kakashi wanted to talk, he would.

“I will see you soon.” Gai said as he watched Kakashi walk towards the door. Kakashi nodded, his eyes meeting Gai’s with a softness. Gai could see the love in those dark eyes that he often found himself lost in. Kakashi sighed as he left the room, walking away from his lover and towards the door.

As he walked into the hall, he could have sworn he had heard the sound of footsteps walking away. Kakashi shook his head, too worried about other things to worry at the moment. He turned into the club and put his hands in his pocket as he walked out the door, a woman with buns in her hair passed by him.

Kakashi watched as the girl walked towards Gai’s office and Kakashi tried to ignore the feeling of dread in his gut.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

 

Lee waited inside of Gaara’s apartment, his heart hammering in his chest. He was busy preparing a nice meal, knowing Gaara would be hungry when he arrived home. He had showered earlier and was currently wearing his boxers and just an open dress shirt. Lee hadn’t bothered getting dressed, there would be no point in a few moments.

Gaara had called and said he was on his way. Lee had been happy to stock up on lube and gloves on his way here, even picking up something extra that he hoped Gaara would enjoy. He wanted this to be a good night.

Gaara may not realize it but to Lee, this was a commitment. This one act was what separated Gaara from all of Lee’s previous flings. He had never stayed long enough to even consider getting tested and making love to a man without protection.

Hell, his previous conquests had been just that, conquests.

The door knob turned and Lee heard the door open, Lee turned to the door and walked toward it as Gaara entered the apartment. Gaara hung his coat by the door, toeing off his shoes as he looked up at Lee.

“Hello Lee,” Gaara said as he rubbed his neck and walked forward. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara and kissed his forehead, placing his finger under Gaara’s chin and lifting his thumb to run it over Gaara’s lips.

“Hello, kitten.” Lee said, looking down at Gaara lovingly as the redhead smiled at him, that tiny little smile that made Lee’s heart swell.  “How was your day?” Gaara sighed as Lee moved them towards the kitchen.

“Busy, we got a lead on the case and we are so close to arresting this murderer and Gai that I can taste it.” Gaara said, his voice hard as he leaned against the counter. Lee gripped the counter in front of him, his throat constricting slightly as he tried to keep up his smile.

Maybe he should tell Gaara now before he figured it out. It would be better if he did it now before he and Gaara got intimate and he would be too distracted. Lee took a deep breath and turned, opening his mouth to speak.

“Gaara, I-…” Lee started only to suddenly have Gaara’s lips on his own, soft hands trailing up his abs as Gaara moved his mouth to kiss and suckle Lee’s neck. Lee’s reaction was immediate as he groaned, letting Gaara back him into the counter.

His breath hitched as Gaara undid the button on his black pants, letting the clothing fall to the floor with his boxers. He gasped as Gaara pressed his body to his, their arousal’s brushing. Gaara smirked, leaning up whisper in Lee’s ear.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said all day Lee,” Gaara whispered, his hot breath making shivers travel up Lee’s spine. “Are you going to keep good on your promise?” Lee moved in an instant, not bothering with unbuttoning Gaara’s shirt as he tore it open and running rough hands over soft skin, backing Gaara up into the opposite counter as he sucked loved bites all over Gaara’s throat.

Lee’s hands ran down to Gaara’s ass, cupping it and squeezing as he slowly worked Gaara’s boxers off. Gaara gasped as Lee growled in his ear.

“Turn around, now.” Lee ordered as Gaara obliged, turning to face the counter as Lee pulled down his boxers, letting them fall to the floor around Gaara’s legs before he pulled down his own. Lee’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend’s tight ass, rubbing his hard cock against Gaara’s ass as he leaned down to Gaara’s ear.

“God, can you feel what you do to me?” Lee murmured, his hot breath making Gaara moan underneath him. “You are so beautiful, Gaara…” Lee whispered before placing a kiss between Gaara’s shoulder blades, kissing his way down Gaara’s back.

Lee crouched down behind Gaara, squeezing Gaara’s ass for a moment and listening to the man gasp in surprise. He pulled Gaara’s ass cheeks apart, looking down at the pretty pink ring of muscle. Lee chuckled as he noted how clean it looked.

“Someone was ready for me.” Lee teased as he trailed a tentative lick up Gaara’s pink opening. Gaara gasped at the sensation as he chuckled breathlessly.

“I may have showered at the precinct…it’s been so long Lee…” Gaara said as Lee pressed his tongue against Gaara’s ass. Lee murmured as he ate his boyfriend out. He gave the puckered hold a slow, long lick and listened to his lover cry out.

“L-Lee!” Gaara whined as Lee’s tongue worked him over, teasing him as his cock twitched and dripped with pre-cum. Lee swirled his tongue, pressing himself a little further into Gaara. The red head leaned onto his elbows and pressed back towards his boyfriend’s generous tongue.

Lee’s hands gripped Gaara’s thighs as he moved between long, slow lick to quick little laps that left Gaara gasping beneath him. Lee lifted his hand, stroking Gaara’s balls as he swirled his tongue around Gaara’s puckered hole, his other hand stroking his own hard length.

Suddenly, Lee’s tongue was gone and Gaara was panting as the man turned him around to face him. Lee ran his calloused fingertips over Gaara’s sides, relishing in the feeling of the soft skin.

Lee's eyes smoldered with a heat as he reached down to lift Gaara up onto the counter. Gaara tangled his fingers in Lee’s hair as the man laid him back onto the counter, lips making their way down his body for a moment before looming over Gaara.

Lee’s eyes scanned Gaara’s open and vulnerable body, his hands rubbing soft circles up Gaara’s thighs as he reached for the bag he’d set on the counter earlier. He smirked down at Gaara as he dug around inside the bag.

“I got us something I want to try tonight.” Lee said as he pulled out two black silicone rings. “May I?” Gaara nodded as Lee took his cock into his hand.

“What are you…?” Gaara started to ask when Lee opened the ring, slipping it over Gaara’s cock and balls before doing the same to his own. Gaara gasped as his cock hardened, his arousal spiking as Lee reached back into the bag.

Gaara lifted himself up, wrapping his arms around Lee’s shoulders as he sucked love bites along Lee’s neck and shoulders. The arousal was pooling in his gut now, he needed Lee inside of him. Lee’s free hand stroked Gaara’s aching cock as he turned back to his lover, a fresh bottle of lube in his hand.

“I’m not waiting any longer.” Lee said, looking over the darkening marks all over his boyfriend’s body, his cock hardening from anticipation and need. Gaara smiled up at Lee as he poured the lube onto his bare fingers.

“You must be impatient if you’re forsaking your precious gloves.” Gaara purred as Lee leaned forward, rubbing his fingers against Gaara’s opening as he smirked down at his lover.

“I have not been inside you in a month and you just look so sexy all spread out underneath me.” Lee said, inserting his first finger effortlessly. Gaara moaned as he felt Lee grin against his ear.

“Those are the only sounds I want you making tonight.” Lee ordered as he pulled his finger out slightly before inserting the second one, this time entering Gaara slowly. Lee was careful to purposely press his fingers right into Gaara’s prostate.

“Lee!” Gaara cried out, pleasure rippling up his spine as he whined in need. His cock tingled with the need to be touched as Lee pulled in and out, scissoring his fingers before inserting a third finger.

“God damn it, Lee, please!” Gaara begged, his cheeks flushed and body feeling warm. He needed to be filled now. “I need you inside of me.” Lee’s breath hitched as he pulled his fingers away, hooking his hands under Gaara’s thighs and pulling him forward.

“Hmmm, I do not know if you want it enough.” Lee teased, his hand reaching down to rub a rough thumb over Gaara’s leaking head. The red head gasped and shook, rutting against Lee’s hand.

“Please, Lee!” Gaara cried out, his voice sounding so desperate to his own ears. “Please take me, fill me!” that was all the prompting Lee needed as he positioned his cock at Gaara’s slick entrance.

Gaara groaned as Lee’s uncovered head pushed past the thick ring of muscle, his ass burning as it stretched to accommodate Lee’s enormous length. Lee leaned forward, pinning Gaara’s hands above his head as he slowly pushed his way into the man beneath him.

He stilled as he pushed into the hilt, kissing at Gaara’s chest as he let the man he loved adjust. Lee focused on the tight feeling of Gaara’s body, relishing in the feeling of Gaara beneath him. Gaara had never felt this tight, this warm before as he felt Gaara’s heartbeat pulsing around his cock. Lee’s heart swelled with love as he kissed Gaara’s shoulder.

“I can feel your heartbeat…” Lee whispered, pressing his lips to Gaara’s neck and shoulders. “It’s so amazing Gaara.”  Gaara’s breath hitched at the emotion in his boyfriend’s voice, the awe and admiration.

Then Lee started to thrust and Gaara lost all sense of coherent thought.

Lee pulled out halfway before thrusting forward, pushing into Gaara with a strength that made the red head’s toes curl. It wasn’t long before Lee found Gaara’s prostate, brushing it as he bent over Gaara. Lee panted into Gaara’s ear and Gaara ran his hands up Lee’s back as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist.

Gaara gasped as Lee nibbled on his ear and the man chuckled breathlessly.

“God Gaara, you are never allowed to deny me this for longer than a week.” Lee said, his next thrust hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves head on and making Gaara cry out. Heat pooled in Gaara’s gut, his cock tingling and begging to be touched.

“Lee!” Gaara cried, digging his nails into the man’s back as Lee groaned in pleasure. Lee smirked to himself as he kept his steady rhythm. Gaara would learn in a moment why he’d chosen to use the cock rings.

“Do you like how this feels?” Lee growled in Gaara’s ear. “Tell me how much you want my bare cock.” Gaara whined as Lee kissed at his throat, his thrusts coming faster than before and fully pounding into the man beneath him.

“God, please don’t stop.” Gaara begged as he felt his end approaching, building higher as Lee’s hips snapped into him. It felt amazing, Lee’s skin against his and bodies slick with sweat. Lee straightened his spine, gripping Gaara’s hips as his hand wrapped around Gaara’s cock.

“Oh, I am not done with you yet.” Lee said as Gaara’s orgasm ripped through him before being stopped by the cock ring, his cock twitching as he whimpered, unsatisfied.

Lee stopped his movements and pulled out of Gaara, lifting the redhead into this arms as the other man crashed his mouth to his in desperation. Lee grabbed the paper bag with his hand, carrying Gaara with one easily.

Tongues tangled as Lee carried Gaara easily into their bedroom. Gaara’s fingers ran through Lee’s hair when he pulled away from the kiss.

Lee chuckled as he looked up at his boyfriend as he lowered Gaara onto the bed. His eyes never left Gaara’s as he laid him down and reached towards Gaara’s nightstand, lifting a leather O-ring collar.

“May I Gaara?” Lee asked, his brown eyes smoldering with lust and heat. Gaara felt his mouth go dry and his cock harden. He lifted his head, letting Lee buckle the collar around his neck. Lee smiled as he cupped Gaara’s cheek in his hand.

“Is that too tight?” Lee asked as he fitted three fingers under the collar. Gaara shook his head and Lee hooked his forefinger into the ring, pulling Gaara forward. Gaara gasped as Lee smirked down at him, his heart hammering in his chest and his cock giving a twitch in anticipation.

“Good, now we can get started.” Lee chuckled, hooking his hand under Gaara and flipping him back onto the mattress. Gaara made a small noise as his back hit the soft mattress and he watched Lee, licking his lips when Lee reached over to the nightstand again, this time grabbing Gaara’s handcuffs and watching as Gaara lifted his hands over his head.

There was a click as Lee secured the cuffs, wrapping them around the bed frame and looking down at Gaara.

“Are they too tight?” Lee asked, the concern in his voice making a wave of affection wash over Gaara’s heart. Lee was so attentive to him, so gentle even when he was being rough with him.

“They’re fine.” Gaara said impatiently, wiggling in his spot as Lee looked down at him. The man chuckled as he lowered himself to Gaara’s ear.

“Patience is a virtue, my love,” Lee murmured, kissing Gaara’s neck as he slowly kissed and licked towards Gaara’s throat. The redhead’s breath hitched as Lee nipped and sucked his way down his body.

Rough hands ran down his sides as Lee swirled his tongue over one of Gaara’s pert nipples before pulling it into his mouth to give it a gentle suck. Gaara moaned, warmth pooling in his gut as Lee continued his path down his body.

“Lee…that feels so good.” Gaara murmured breathlessly as the man nipped at his hipbones. Lee laughed softly as he lowered himself to nuzzle Gaara’s balls, his hot breath making a small wave of pleasure move up Gaara’s spine.

“I love those sounds you make.” Lee asked, pausing to lick up Gaara’s shaft and press his fingers against Gaara’s still slick opening. “And I’m the only one who gets to hear them.” Gaara whimpered as Lee’s hand wrapped around his still hard cock just as he let his finger be pulled into the tight heat.

“Ah, L-Lee…fuck.” Gaara said as his hips attempted to move, only for his boyfriend to pin him to the bed with one arm. Lee smirked as he stroked Gaara’s length painfully slow.

“Oh, officers of the law should not swear like that.” Lee purred as he lowered his mouth to Gaara’s head. “Maybe I should stop...” Gaara opened his mouth to protest when Lee capped his mouth over the head and gave a sharp suck.

Gaara hissed as Lee’s arm kept his hips pinned to the bed, the handcuffs making it impossible to move as he tried to shoot forward out of instinct. Lee swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at it with quick little licks that made Gaara whimper in need.

He was painfully hard now, his pleasure building as Lee pressed his finger against Gaara’s prostate. The dark haired man hummed as he pulled Gaara’s cock further into his mouth, sending jolts of pleasure up Gaara’s spine.

The cock ring made his erection almost painful as Lee pulled him deep into his throat, bobbing his head and constricting his throat muscles around Gaara. The redhead pulled at the cuffs, making the metal clink against the bedframe.

“Lee, please take off the ring…” Gaara begged as his pleasure built higher. He was so close.

Then Lee pulled away and straightened his back to stare down at Gaara with a teasing grin as he continued to stroke Gaara with slow movements.

“I am not done with you yet.” Lee said again as he straddled Gaara’s legs, pinning him under his weight. He reached for the lube and poured a small amount into his hand. Lee looked down at Gaara for just a moment before taking both of their hard cocks into his hand.

Lee moaned as he started to stroke them, heat gathering as pleasure shot through his body. His rough palm creating friction that battled the slickness of the lube. Lee gasped and moaned as he looked down at the man beneath him. Gaara was panting now, unable to rut into Lee’s hand and unable to pull forward. The sensations bordering on torturous and pleasurable.

“God you look so good underneath me.” Lee rumbled as Gaara whimpered. “I love you.” Lee pulled his hand away as Gaara groaned in protest.

“Lee, you're killing me here.” Gaara growled as Lee reached over him to undo the cuffs. “Just fuck me already!” Gaara rubbed his wrists as Lee released him, watching the man grab his collar and letting him jerk him forward.

“Oh, I plan to.” Lee said, his voice low and making a jolt of arousal travel straight down Gaara’s spine. Lee crushed his mouth to Gaara’s, his free hand traveling down to Gaara’s ass to squeeze one of the firm cheeks. Gaara opened his mouth in surprise before settling into the kiss. Lee tangled his tongue with Gaara’s pulling the officer flush to his body before pulling away from the kiss.

“Now get on all fours like a good little kitten.” Lee ordered, making Gaara shiver from the sheer command in Lee’s voice. He loved it when Lee was dominate, it almost made the redhead come right there.

Gaara turned onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Lee as the man straightened himself onto his own knees. Gaara felt Lee grab his ass roughly, spreading the cheeks with one hand as he positioned his cock at Gaara’s opening.

“I am putting it in Gaara.” Lee warned as he pressed his bare head to Gaara’s ass. After the previous fucking he had received, Gaara was more than stretched and Gaara took all of the hard cock with ease.

“God Lee….” Gaara murmured as Lee gave him a moment to adjust. “You’re so big.” Lee felt pride prick at his heart as he pulled himself out slightly. Gaara gasped as Lee slammed back inside, setting a steady rhythm as Lee started to fuck him.

“Or maybe you are just tight.” Lee chuckled as he snapped his hips again. Gaara whimpered at the words, pushing himself backward as Lee slammed into him again and again.

“Yes, please don’t stop Lee.” Gaara whispered, trying to bury his face in the pillows as Lee wrapped his arm around his hips, riding him hard as the pleasure built at the base of his spine. Gaara was a mess of pleasure now, his hard length leaking pre-cum onto the bed as Lee kissed between his shoulder blades.

Lee wrapped his hand around Gaara, his hands still slick with lube to aid him as he matched the speed of his strokes to his thrusts. Gaara cried out as Lee tucked his head into the junction of his shoulder, nibbling the soft skin and leaving another mark.

Gaara came suddenly, the orgasm rippling through him as Lee grunted at the tightening muscles around him. His own orgasm ripping through him and stopped just before he came by the ring. Lee groaned as he pressed his head to Gaara’s back.

“Lee, please…” Gaara begged as Lee pulled out of him, his touches turning gentle as he turned Gaara around to lay on his back. Gaara’s breath hitched at the softness in Lee’s eyes as he met the soft brown.

Lee’s hand went to Gaara’s cheek, stroking it with a rough thumb as the redhead felt warmth fill his heart at the gentleness. After two rounds of hard fucking, this was a change. Lee pressed his forehead to Gaara’s, taking the ring off of his own cock to guide it back to Gaara’s opening.

He sunk in easily now, drawing a soft gasp from Gaara as they laid for a moment, bodies pressed together and hearts beating in their chests. Lee looked down at Gaara, his eyes filled with an emotion Gaara hadn’t seen before.

“God, what did I do to deserve this?” Lee whispered as he began moving again, his hips thrusting into Gaara again. This time, Lee was gentle and slow, taking his time to worship the man beneath him. Gaara moaned when Lee brushed his prostate again and brought his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Lee’s hand removed the ring from around Gaara’s cock and tossed it aside. Gaara pressed his forehead to Lee’s, meeting his eyes as the man kept a steady rhythm with his thrusts. Gaara’s heart felt full as Lee kissed him.

This wasn’t the same as the primal desire as before, this was Lee showing Gaara how much he loved him through their bodies. This side of Lee that made Gaara whimper with need as he made love to him with gentle strokes and whispered words.

“I love you so much Gaara.” Lee said softly into his ear when he pulled away from the kiss. “You are so amazing…” Gaara was panting now, his body humming with a new kind of warmth as he stared up at the man he loved.

“I love you too Lee,” Gaara whispered as Lee took his hand and pinned him beneath him. Their fingers intertwined as Lee’s thrusts lost their sense of rhythm. He was close.

Lee’s warm brown eyes met green as he panted, his pleasure gathering inside of him as Gaara gasped under him. He couldn’t speak as his eyes asked Gaara the question he couldn’t convey with words. Gaara nodded, sensing what Lee wanted to know as he tightened his hold on Lee’s hand.

“Please, Lee fill me.” Gaara begged softly. Lee dropped his head to Gaara’s shoulder with a groan as his movements stilled. Gaara whimpered as he felt his boyfriend’s cock throb inside him, the feeling of hot seed filling him and coating his insides.

Lee’s hand wrapped around Gaara as he thrust into the man gently again, stroking and panting.

“Come for me Gaara…” Lee asked as Gaara gave a short cry, his orgasm crashing down fast and hard after being denied for so long. Lee slowed his strokes and thrusts, drawing the pleasure out of Gaara before pulling out of him and collapsing next to the man.

They laid there for a moment, panting as they tried to regain their strength. Lee was the first to move, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table and turning to clean Gaara’s stomach. He tossed the soiled tissue away and pulled the man close to him to unbuckle the collar from around the redhead’s neck.

Lee rubbed the red ring of irritation around Gaara’s neck and smiled down at the man. Gaara pressed his forehead to Lee’s, his heart feeling full and happiness coursing through his body as he looked at the man he loved. Lee ran his hand up Gaara’s back, massaging the skin and making Gaara close his eyes in content.

“I love you.” Lee said as he pressed kisses to Gaara neck, tightening his hold around Gaara’s waist as the man hummed in response.

“I love you too.” Gaara replied, running his hands through Lee’s hair and pulling him closer. Lee looked up as Gaara cupped his face in his hands. God, he loved this man so much. Gaara felt the warmth and emotion begin to overwhelm him as tears suddenly pricked at his eyes. Lee stiffened as the tears escaped to trail down Gaara’s cheeks.

“Did I hurt you?” Lee asked quickly, concern filling his heart as Gaara chuckled and shook his head. He hadn’t meant to make Lee concerned but there it was again, Lee caring for him in a way that Gaara had never felt.

He had almost pushed this man away. If it hadn’t had been for his siblings urging, he may have never found this happiness and love that radiated off of Lee in waves. The emotions in his chest bubbled to the surface as Gaara cried.

He didn’t deserve this love but he was glad he had found it.

Gaara pulled himself into Lee, pillowing his head against the man’s chest. Lee stroked his lover’s back, waiting for him to regain a hold on his emotions as Gaara sniffed. Lee’s eyebrows were scrunched up in concern, unsure of what to do other than hold Gaara close.

“No. I’m fine it’s just…” Gaara started to say as he sniffed, trying to find the words to convey what he was feeling. “I love you so much and I never thought I would be this happy.” Lee’s heart gave a guilty throb as he squeezed Gaara tight.

“I am just so grateful.” Gaara whispered, his eyes closing again as he listened to Lee’s strong heartbeat. Lee stiffened as he tried to reign in the guilt and shame in his heart.

Now was not the time to tell the man about his secret, he knew that but the guilt was eating at his heart even now. He couldn’t go on with this knowing that Gaara was falling for a man who had killed people, a demon that didn’t deserve the love he was giving. Lee bit his lip as he took a deep breath and looked down at his boyfriend.

“Gaara, there is something I need to tell you.” He started to say when he looked down at Gaara’s sleeping form. His eyes softened as he felt Gaara’s soft breathing on his chest, the man’s chest rising and falling peacefully.

Lee sighed, reaching down to pull the comforter over their naked bodies. He looked over at Gaara, his heart throbbing in guilt and remorse as he watched the man he loved sleep peacefully at his side.

“I am the murderer you have been searching for.” Lee whispered, his voice catching as he stroked Gaara’s cheek with his thumb. Lee felt his eyes getting heavy. He let his hand fall from Gaara’s face and placed it over the redhead’s hand. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

“Please, forgive me, my love...”

The last thing Lee saw was Gaara’s relaxed face before he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Questions?  
> Concerns?  
> Feel free to express all of these in the handy comments section below! I do love getting feedback!


End file.
